The End of a Journey
by Fawn of the woods
Summary: They say that the end of a journey is when you stop at home before starting the next one.  Naruto finally returns to Konoha after two and half years away. Summary of my series in the prologue to help people.  NarHin NejiTen ShikaTem GaaraOC KakashiOC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Characters, but I do actually own the quoted text in here. This is a re-cap of my series so that, one you don't have to go back and review, since its kind of long, and two if you are just starting, you could jump right into this story and go back the read them later. I do suggest you read them, but this should give you a general gist. Italics are from my stories and not italics are Minato and Kushina in Heaven.  
><strong>_

_Warning this is an incredibly long chapter because I had forgotten how much I had put into this series until I started writing this. If you don't need this refresher, I"d skip it. Its a summary of the last 21 stories! That's 329,025 words! I"m not summing THe Pieces Move into place or Water Way here. Please read them as well.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Prologue<em><br>_

_"Shit!" Shikamaru's fist joined Neji's in the ground. "They grabbed all the girls. The exams, that's the connection."_

Minato sighed as he remembered the chaos the lead up to his son's leaving the village. He turned to Kushina.

"He really has gone through a lot hasn't he?" His wife nodded. That day nearly two and a half years ago had been hard for them to watch as their son raced against time to save several of his friends, including his crush, from rapists. They had almost made it out of there without incident, but not quite.

_Neji began his attack as Naruto reached in for Kyuubi. He began to glow firey red. He was focusing on Hinata. He had to save her. He opened his eyes to reveal vertical pupils. Hinata gasped as he looked at her. One look at her battered form and he let loose his chakra to Neji, just in time for him to expand the field to encompass the entire group. Neji nearly tripped at the amount of chakra he was receiving from Naruto. He held his form though and the rocks bounced off the jutsu._

Then they had figured it out. It had come with mixed feeling for all of them, it seemed. The sand trio obviously hadn't cared. Lee's reaction had been the brightest.

"_He's always ok with me, yeah!_" His immediate response had lightened their hearts as Lee and Hinata went after Naruto. Still, Hinata's was by far their favorite.

_"Don't go. Onegai." Her cried slightly as she hung on to his chest. He looked down at her head. His arms came around her._

They knew that those two would make an outstanding pair, supporting each other in everything. This journey was a big one for the two.

_"You are so much like your mother." Hinata started at the change in topic. "Your sister is a lot like me but you are like your mother. She had her own way of doing things. I had forgotten how hard she had worked to get noticed. I may not understand you yet, but," Hiashi paused and looked at her, "I do believe in you."_

That was truly a wonderful day for the group. IT had taken some of them longer then others to accept it, but in the end they all did.

_Kiba looked at Lee and Naruto, who had been join by Ten Ten, Neji and Ino, who had pulled on Shikamaru, and they were now in a general free-for all, with Naruto in the middle. He was smiling the biggest, brightest smile in the universe and he dodged and punched and kicked._

"Yes, all except Sakura. She didn't find out until a bit later." Minato nodded.

"Yeah, that was when they all found out about his childhood."

_The three drunks came closer and were spouting off profanities._

_"Oi, you shouldn't make friends on the anniversary of Kyuubi. Especially with him." The man leaned near Hinata-chan._

_"Yeah, he shouldn't have any friends anyway. He doesn't deserve them."_

...

_"I- They ignored my words." Naruto hefted himself up and sat facing away from the group, "They wouldn't listen to me no matter how much I spoke. In the end the only attention they gave me was to move me out of the orphanage, it was decided that I could live on my own since no one had adopted me yet. Third gave me the apartment and a stipend. Then I went to the academy._"

"I wish the village had given him a better childhood. How could they see him in that light. He only made one friend!" Kushina smiled sadly, placing a calming hand on Minato's fist.

"Yes, but what a friend she was."

_"I'm celebrating my birthday." She looked at him confused._

_"You are supposed to do that with friends. And presents." Naruto-chan looked at the ground and mumbled. She leaned closer and asked him to repeat himself._

_"I haven't either." She looked at him, then smiled brightly._

_"Then I'll be your friend and give you a gift."_

...

_"Like a Hokage? Papa says the Hokage knows a lot of Justus and is strong and protects people and people like him." Naruto-chan nodded._

_"Yup I'll become a Hokage!"_

...

_"I want you to promise something. Promise upon our friendship." Another affirmative. "Do not come near me until I am strong. Promise me. I don't want to lose my precious friend. Please?" All was quiet until he heard her crying and running away. He took that as an affirmative as he left the alleyway and trudged home._

"She watched him from the shadows as everyone shunned him. They shunned him, and didn't even tell him why. At least not until that idiot"

_"That Naruto is the Nine-tailed Fox!" Naruto-chan's eyes widened. Naruto's hands clenched. "In other words, you are the monster that killed Iruka's family and destroyed our village!"_

"Yes the trip down memory lane was tough for our son. But you must admit Hizashi's boy benefited a bit." He chuckled with Kushina.

_Neji's world had zeroed in on his contact between him and the girl kissing him. Her soft lips massaging his and her arms caressing his chest and shoulders. He felt a need well within him, to hold this woman, to touch her. He couldn't though; his arms were the only support they had. His desire to do this and more was so great that he let out a soft moan. Ten Ten immediately tensed and released him, much to his disappointment. She looked down at his flushed face. He looked into her eye and saw the emotion there. He could always read her emotions through her eyes. He saw concern, care, and desire that warmed his heart.  
><em>

Kushina smiled. "Yes, and also that was when Youko started to take an interest in Naruto's doodles."

_"Hinata-chan? What is so interesting about his doodles?" Hinata was just staring at them. She shook her head. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a notebook and began srcibbling something down. Ten Ten and Sakura stared at her in confusion. Naruto was also watching with interest, but not as close. That and Kyuubi was talking quite animatedly._

_**When did you start drawing those 'doodles'?**_

_When I started getting bored in class, why?_

_**You don't recognize them?**_

_Sure I drew them 4 years ago...so what?_

_**Those are- You don't- ...You can't- ...How-?... Maybe-?... Yeah that could be- ...This is poassible-**_ N_aruto left him alone. Once he started talking like this, he would be incomprehensible and irritatingly superior for several hours until he decided to let Naruto in on the joke._

"That was definitely an interesting discovery, though he didn't put two and two together until much later." Minato nodded.

"No one did. We were all wondering how Sakura took the news. We needn't have worried."

_"He was twelve. He found out the day he graduated from the academy. Mizuki told him. He used what he knew and tried to convince Naruto to help him steal a seal from the Hokage." Sakura sat on the grass. She hadn't spoken to Naruto about it, or anyone for that matter. She needed to get it out. "He just told, laughing the entire time. He told Naruto he was worthless, un-wanted, evil, a monster. He told him no one cares about him. And he was right!" Ino sat next to Sakura. She was breaking down. She hadn't known what to think of Naruto containing the Kyuubi, but whenever she thought about him or saw him all she saw was Naruto, bouncing, smiling through all the crap this ignorant village gave him. He was caring about everyone, hurting no one, well, except Orochimaru, and fighting to help. She couldn't see Kyuubi in that face. "We would have lost him if Iruka hadn't been there, if he hadn't started to care. All because we weren't watching!" She was sobbing now. Ino's arms came around her. Sakura was always sensitive to the feelins of her friends, too much so. Most of her friends tried to break her of it. She yelled at her friends instead of breaking down, but she still cared nonetheless._

Kushina smiled at Minato.

"Yes she is very important to our son. But I personally was watching Hinata, and Neji."

_"Naruto-kun isn't a monster. He isn't. He is Naruto. He is Uzimaki Naruto." Hinata was panting to keep herself up, even with the help of Sakura. Hiashi looked back at his daughter. Suddenly, he was reminded of a cry from years ago, She isn't a monster, anyone who says that is the monster, for not recognizing what she is, a hero! He looked at his daughter with wide eyes. "He is the most courageous, brave, and caring shinobi any of us know. How can you, who see people as tools or things dare call him a monster. You are the monster here!" She wasn't shouting but it was definitely more forceful than Hinata had been in years._

_..._

_"I wish I could be there for him. I'm too scared. He will never want to be around me." She began to cry into her hands. Neji slowly put a hand around her shoulders._

_"I used to think that." Hinata looked up at his eyes. He wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the ground. "Hinata-sama, how can you be around me?" Her eyes widened. "I nearly killed you. I hated you. Now that Naruto... After our fight I realized I did have family and I was ignoring that." Hinata had stopped sobbing and was listening to her cousin. She thought he did still dislike her. She thought he was tolerating her because he was training with her father. "I was so afraid. How could I have been so selfish. I- I wanted to be there for you, to show you what you could do to improve. But what if you already hated me?" Neji looked into her eyes. She could see utter terror in his. "I wanted to tell you, Can we be- I mean- Could we become- cousins? Friends?" She looked at him a moment then looked down. He felt the world crash to a halt as he took it as a rejection. Then he heard her tiny voice._

_"How about family?" She was tapping her fingers together in her nervous fashion. He smiled slightly and hugged her tighter._

_"Family._"

"Yeah those two are important to our son and to our friends still down there. I"m glad they are becoming closer." Kushina smiled.

"Speaking of caring, We can't forget Iruka. That goofy teacher definitely is worth his salt." Minato smiled sadly remembering the boy he had been, and what he had said to that boy.

_"Young-one. Please. Take Naruto into the village." Iruka cradled the infant in his arms. "He is an orphan that carries Kyuubi. He carries Kyuubi for the village..." He fainted and fell to the ground. Iruka knelt next to Him and turned Him over. The crystal eyes opened to see Iruka and Naruto. He reached up to stroke the babe's cheek "Naruto, I'm so sorr-" His arm fell, breath ceased, light left His eyes, in that instant, He died._

"He had grown so fast, and yet it wasn't until much later that he had finally come to peace with that night."

_"You will get all the children into the mountain pass. Keep them there and watch them." Iruka looked at him angrily. Ever since he had graduated into being a chunin he had been watching the children. Even if he was a teacher, the other teachers were chunin and they still helped the main forces.  
><em>

_"I can do more than that. I am better than just baby-sitting you know!" Ibisu looked at him a moment._

_"Iruka, I will explain once, then I will never hear you say that again." Iruka gulped at the deadly tone of voice. "There is nothing, absolutely nothing more important to the shinobi of this village than the children within it." Ibisu disappeared with that. Iruka sat there a moment. He remembered Asuma,_ "Iruka, I'm so glad you are a teacher here", _and Gai and Kakashi_, "Reason? It's the beauty of YOUTHFULNESS!", "Iruka, children." _They all had been trying to tell him. Even back in the fight_, "They give everything. Y-y-you are the r-r-reason" _Children and the future. That was the strength behind Konoha. Iruka knew then that Yondaime had given his life for the same reason. Naruto._

He was always there for their son._  
><em>

_"Naruto, What exactly happened tonight that has you out here?" Naruto looked at him than at the ground, then in a halting voice explained the evening's events and dialect. Iruka was startled to note that Kyuubi talked to him in normal situations, not under meditation or anything. But now he did understand why Naruto took off. "What has your second voice said about this?" Over the course of the conversation, Iruka had come to note Naruto's depiction of the fox as a strange uncle; knowledgable, tricky but mostly trustworthy. He just put the past out of his mind for the moment._

_"Kyuubi has been talking my ears off for listening to the shinobi that long without putting a kunai through his throat. He says he doesn't quite understand why I don't tell her." Iruka could see Kyuubi's point. Nearly everyone in Konoha knew of Hinata's crush except the object of the crush himself. Likely, Kyuubi figured it out as well._

_"Naruto, I don't think they will deduce anything from this one incident, but you should tell Hinata before you leave. Especially if it will eventually work both ways." Iruka shuddered at the thought of him leaving for three years and coming home to find Hinata in an insane assylum. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground but rose with his sensei. They went back to the village. Iruka offered him some late ramen but for the first time in either of their lives, Naruto turned it down and went home. Iruka tagged Kakashi on a roof and explained the situation. Kakashi disappeared, presumably to call off the frantic search most likely taking place._

_Iruka just sat on the roof contemplating Naruto and Kyuubi._

"He truly is a good influence on Naruto-chan." Kushina smiled.

"Yes. Yes he is."

"_Naruto," Naruto looked up from his ramen, "Good luck!"_

"Those last few days before he left Konoha with Jiraiya were really something." Minato chuckled.

"Well lets see, first there was Hinata and Kyuubi's influence. That was after Naruto learned to summon foxes like he can toads, including Youko himself."

_"Hinata, I have been merging with Kyuubi." She looked at him startled and a little confused but he wasn't looking at her. "My chakra has made a connection with yours. Every now and then I feel your extreme emotions and feelings." Hinata's eyes widened. "It was why I was watching you earlier today. I felt your startlement at pain. And tonight, I felt your panic." He finally looked at Hinata sadly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to form the bond. I- I mean I know- Well, if you- if you don't want to be my friend I'll understand." He lowered his head. Hinata looked at him. This did explain a few things. She looked at him a moment._

_"What about me?" He looked at her. "Can I feel you?" He stared at her a moment then relaxed. He nodded._

_"Kyuubi says that the bond will be both ways after you reach out to me for the first time. It won't be telepathy but it will be feelings and ideas."_

...

_"But- But- I have Kyuubi! I'm his container. Everyone blames me for what happened. They will hate you for siding with me. You can't- I mean Your father- No one can like me, its too dangerous. We proved this ten years ago. We-" His tirade was halted by her lips on his. He froze for a second before responding. They broke the kiss and she whispered against his lips._

_"And if I don't care? What if we are strong enough now? What if my father knows and approves?" She looked into his eyes, "What if I want this, Hokage-future-san?"_

_..._

__"Naruto-kun, you don't have to pretend. Please?" She looked into his eyes with her watery ones. She always hated it when he hid his true face. Neji saw Naruto's face change slightly. His eyes became softer, cheeks lowered slightly, and his smile shrank a little, until it was a content grin. Neji and Ten Ten just stared as they saw Naruto truly smile for the first time. Hinata smiled at the face. Naruto wiped her tears with a finger.__

_"Alright Hina-chan. Its okay. I won't hide from you again." She leaned at his chest as he eveloped her in a hug. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Neji smiling at him, Ten Ten behind him. He tensed a moment then relaxed. Separating himself from Hinata they walked home together._

"I think they were so cute together." Minato eyes his wife with the fear of man at a woman going all teary eyed.

__"I had this made for you several days ago, but I wasn't sure when to give it to you. You won't be able to open it until your Byakugan returns but still...here" She unwrapped the box and found a locket. On the front was a seal and on the clasp there was another seal. She looked at Naruto. "I only have a few things from my parents and the seal on the metal in the front of the locket is one of them. I don't know yet what it does but I wanted you to have it so that when I do I can show you my cool justu." She smiled at him and nodded.__

__...__

_In the light of the moon was the girl. She danced on the water, it swirling around her and she turned. He remembered her from the mission for the Bikochuu. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she had disappeared before he could learn anything else about her._

_"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto nearly stumbled at her voice. Hinata?_

_"Ano, Hina-chan, Will you show me? Please?" Naruto looked at his hands under the water as he asked this. Hinata blush but pumped chakra into her feet. Carefully she stepped out of the water and on to the water's surface. Slowly she began to turn again, forming her personal style. Naruto watched in awe. He noted that she was a little nervous. When she stopped she looked at him. He smiled and spoke gently, as if worried he would shatter the moment."Awesome."_

_Those lavender eyes that seemed to draw in the moon as much as the Jinchuuriki. His lips graced hers a moment before she drew hers to his. His lips accepted hers as they explored each other with their lips. Parting they panted. Looking at each others eyes, slightly glazed in bliss. Naruto sat back on a ledge, pulling her with him. Sitting on his lap, she nestled her nose under his chin. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose a moment before licking her ear._

Kushina squealed.

"Our little boy has a girl of his own!" Minato just edged away in concern.

_"Hina-chan...when you danced on the water three months ago I thought I'd never see anything more beautiful. Until the other night..." At once Hinata felt all the emotion Naruto had felt at standing in front of his godess. She pulled away to look at him._

_"Come home, and I'll show you whatever you want to see." It was a whispered promise, one of a lifetime, and they both knew it._

Kushina smiled.

"He's really something, isn't he?" Minato smiled

"Yes he is. And he has some really good friends"

_"Naruto, you are our friend. We don't mind letting people know." Neji's voice was quiet but firm. Shikamaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

_"If they don't get used to it now, they never will." Looking around, Naurto saw that Shino and Lee were also paying attention. He felt his emotions well up within him. Looking down he blushed slightly at the attention he wasn't used to. He felt a hand on his back. Turning, he saw Hinata join his side opposite to that of Neji._

_"Naruto-kun." He could sense all that she was trying to tell him. Her acceptance, her care, her love. He smiled and nodded slightly to his friends. The conversations resumed around them as they walked into the market. Shikamaru and Neji saw the looks. Sakura and Lee heard the whispers. Hinata and Kiba saw Naruto's reaction. Suddenly Sakura stopped. Since she was at the front with Ten Ten everyone else had to stop too, else she'd be run over. Ten Ten looked at her friend, confused. Sakura turned on her heel, away from the old coots that had been saying things about Naruto and walked up to Naruto._

_And wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Naruto stood there like a deer in headlights. He heard her whisper in his ear._

_"You'll always belong here, Naruto."_

"Yes, and they gave him quite the send off."_  
><em>

_They walked out of the village. On the way they saw Naruto's frieinds._

_Shikamaru leaned against a pole with Ino carrying a potted flower behind him and Chouji snacking on chips besides him._

_Lee gave Naruto a thumbs-up as Ten Ten smiled and Neji nodded from the roof above._

_Sakura stood with Kakashi and Iruka on a balcony waving as the two senseis nodded._

_Turning one last time he saw Kiba and Shino come up behind Hinata. Kiba grinned as they gave her a small shove. That started her running._

_"Naruto..." He was the only one to hear her whisper as she enveloped him in one last hug. For a moment she remembered a talk she had had with him once. How Sasuke left because he thought he could find more power out in the world and with Orochimaru than in Konoha. Naruto had said he could see Sasuke's point but he didn't think he agreed with the Uchiha. Pulling back slightly, she looked into his eyes, memorizing his crystal orbs one more time. "Make sure to come home." With that order she closed the distance and the two shared a kiss._

_She pulled away gently. He whispered against her lips._

_"I will..." She smiled._

_"You'd better." She pulled away entirely. Naruto smiled at her, his goofy smile truly happy. Waving at all their staring friends he jogged towards Jiraiya. Seeing the look on Jiraiya's face he started thinking of ways to get out of the teasing he was surely about to hear. At the gate he turned._

_"I'LL BE BACK, BELIEVE IT!"_

"Yeah, but once he was gone, they missed him more then ever."

_"Hinata-chan..." Then she threw her arms around Hinata and cried. Ino sighed with relief. In truth, she had been tailing Sakura for several days trying to get her to deal with it. It seems what she needed was someone who understood._

_Sakura was sobbing as she hugged Hinata._

_"He's not here! No jokes, no pranks, no goofy smiles, no no HIM! I miss him! His laugh, his insults, his confidence, his determination, all of it." Sakura sobbed on Hinata's shoulder as the hieress joined her in crying, though her's were silent this time. He was missed. It wasn't just her. She wrapped her arms around Sakura and they both cried for a moment._

_Ino missed the gaki too. She could tell that so did her teammates. Shikamaru was more lazy than ever and didn't seem to joke as much. Chouji was refusing ramen on the grounds that it was the right color anymore. Shikamaru thought that meant Chouji missed Naruto's yellow hair reflecting off of it, because he couldn't see any difference in the ramen. Lee missed having another 'loser' around to talk and spar with. He also could see that Neji missed the blonde as well. He knew Ten Ten hadn't made a decision about Naruto but he hoped they would be good friends when the goof returned. Neji was brooding more than usual and Ten Ten was concerned about Neji. The Hyuuga had also made a point to be around his cousin whenever they were in the village. Even Lee could see Hinata had been taking it hard. Kiba missed Naruto like a brother. The idiot was the only one who would join him in a good, full argument and not leave it feeling hurt. Shino hadn't been effected that he noticed, other than an occasional concern for their teammate, but with Shino it was hard to tell._

_..._

_That night after Neji walked home with Hinata, she went into the backyard by the koi pond. There was a large flat rock that she could sit on. She enjoyed meditating there. She sat there for the first time since Naruto's departure and thought of him. All week she had missed him. Now she felt along the bond they had formed gently. She hadn't wanted to disturb him and his training. She received a rush of happiness and relief. She could feel doubt and worry, but also happiness and relief. He had been worried about her! She could feel that he had wondered if she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She smiled slightly at that thought and began sending him images. She sent him the images of the week of training and her team. Then she sent him images from today. She tried to portray how useless she felt only for him to send a feeling of reassurance and care. She blushed as she saw images of herself in his mind. She showed him Sakura and all of them. She could feel his concern then his smile. She smiled at that and promised to do this before bed most nights if possible._

Minato chuckled.

"But they all came closer together because of it. Hinata and Neji, for example. It was about time they started being family.

_"Why? Why can't I be that person? Someone who stands up for their friends. Why do my friends have to protect me? I always fail my friends when they need me! The words and attacks and I'm just there, useless, helpless! Why can't I be the person that tells people to back down! I've been meek! I'm tired of it! Sick of being weaker and softer! Sick of knowing I'm a mistake and not being able to prove it wrong. Why can't I be that person who helps! WHY CAN'T I BE STRONG!" That last word was when she struck Neji's shoulder. She stopped cold. He coughed and grunted at the impact but still grabbed her wrist, keeping her from retracting it._

_"Hinata-sama. Is that truly who you want to be? Someone who uses their power to force other's to listen? Someone who shows other's their anger and distaste, in a way that leaves a lasting effect. Someone that hurts another because they're angry at the world" Neji just looked in Hinata's eyes. He was determined to get her to hear him. She couldn't do this. He wouldn't let her. He wouldn't let her turn out like he used to be. "Hinata-sama, please. This isn't strength. It isn't strength that shows people who's boss, it's anger. It isn't courage that allows one to shout, it's cowardice. Do you really want to become that person. This person..." He coughed again as he sank to his knees, still holding her hand. She had nicked the top of his lung on that strike, but he needed to, needed to make her see. "It isn't worth it. Nothing is worth giving up the strength and courage you have now. Nothing is worth you giving up who you are."_

"He was right. He was helping Hinata to see what he had learned himself. So she never had to feel what he felt that day"

_"I know, I remember every hit." Naruto looked startled by the sorrow in Neji's normally controlled voice. "I don't understand her ability to forgive yet." Neji looked away, into the woods. Naruto noted his fists clenching at his sides. "Naruto, you gave me a chance to have a family and friends. I would like to try and re-pay the favor some." Naruto looked at him, confused. "I want to watch over Hinata-sama for you while you are gone training." Neji was looking into Naruto's eyes now. In any one else, Naruto would have though those eyes were pleading with him. He realized that in a way, Neji was asking for forgiveness from him too._

"He had a lot to learn about his cousin. And she had a lot to learn about from him."

_"Hinata-sama." She looked at him. "I did not mean to alarm you. I was curious and concerned. I would like to discuss this with you later if possible." He looked at her. He tried to project his feelings of concern and hope._

_"Father always told me two things; I was to never practice rain dancing again, and I was to never let another Hyuuga see me through their Byakugan without my own active."_

_"Get some sleep." She nodded as he stood and walked out the door. Standing outside the door, he heard her change and get into bed. She tossed and turned for several minutes. When it didn't cease he glance in the room. She was facing him, asleep. She couldn't seem to find a comfortable position, even though she was asleep. Neji slipped into the room, intent on waking her to find out what plagued her. However, when he rested his hand on her shoulder, before he could shake her, she went still. She turned into the hand and sighed. Cradling the hand between her cheek and hand. Smiling she slept peacefully. Neji smiled and sat next to her. He decided to let her sleep._

"Yes, he needed to learn about his cousin"

_"Uncle Hizashi was father's brother, right?" At his nod she continued, "After father became head of the family, he became part of the branch family. I heard they didn't get along anymore." Neji looked at her a moment before nodding in agreement. She wouldn't have met his father, but he knew people still spoke of him. "I know that being female, means that if I marry inside the clan before my sister becomes head, I won't be part of the branch family, however, I doubt that will happen." Neji also nodded. He had thought of this already. Girls in the line of the main family had a choice. When the new heir was chosen, they could marry within the clan and keep their main branch status. This was done because the Byakugan passed greater through girls than through boys. Hanabi's mother had been the daughter of such a woman. "Do I have to hate her?" Neji looked at the young girl, startled. "I have always resented my sister, and worked to be better than her. I wouldn't talk to her when I was younger. When she was in the hospital during the chunin exams, I visited her with father." Neji winced slightly but continued to pay attention. Hanabi was working up towards her current dilemma. "I didn't know anything about her. Hinata-ni-sama is my sister and I know almost nothing about her. Why? Because I was told that it wasn't fair that I was born second. I deserved it instead of her. Why? Why should I resent her? It wasn't her fault either!" Hanabi looked close to tears at this point. Neji sat, stunned. This little child had understood something that had taken his father an extra decade to figure out. He thought over how he used to think about Hinata._

_"Hanabi-sama. You don't have to hate her. They were right it isn't fair that you were born second. But it also isn't fair she was born first. Or that it was her father that is head of our family. You don't deserve to be in the branch family. She doesn't deserve to be hated for being heir. She is in the same boat we are, Hanabi-sama. But, no one else can see it. Hinata-sama needs our support as we need hers. Lets support her, ne?" Hanabi looked at Neji a moment. Wiping her face she nodded. Thrusting herself at her cousin, she fell into the first hug since her mother's death._

_..._

_A thought occurred to him. If his uncle had been training Hanabi and he had hated the main family, that meant that Hinata had been left alone. Just like him. He looked over at his cousin. While he had known she hadn't had the best relation with her father, none of the family had had much to do with her until recently. She had been completely alone in a home where she was supposed to inherit everything. No wonder she hadn't been home often and when she was, she hadn't said much. This also explained why she was so shy._

"Not just learn, but grow."

_"You do not deserve to be near Hinata-sama. You will never be allowed near her. " Neji's eyes were scrunched in pain as he thought about his options. He realized that he had dismissed running away, and he figured that it was because this was about Hinata. His cousin wouldn't run from something no matter how impossible if she believed in it. He knew that there was no way for Kieshi to enforce his proclamation, however, Neji felt that he did need to earn the right to be near Hinata. She had forgiven him, his uncle had forgiven him, Naruto had forgiven him, and he hadn't needed to do anything for them in return. He looked up at Kieshi. He wouldn't back down. Not this time._

_..._

_Neji was sitting on a hospital bed. Shino had listened as he had haltingly told the story. He was still in shock. Shino had handed the little fox to Neji and went to pull Kiba out of the way. They had taken Hinata, Kieshi and Neji to the hospital. Kieshi, they found out, was fine, just inebriated and had a goose egg the size of his fist. Hinata had avoided any direct blows to her main internal organs save her stomach. The second blow had grazed her stomach, and the first was causing some sort of chakra problem. They had to look at Neji. He knew he had taken several hits in his midsection and had felt the loss of chakra near his lung. He hadn't been listening until Ten Ten arrived with Lee and they told him Hinata was in surgery. He just backed up and leaned against the head of the bed. He was so ashamed of himself. He was holding the fox as he reviewed what had happened. He had let Hinata get hurt, because of him. Hinata-sama. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. How do I deserve being near you? I don't know what to do. Naruto. I'm sorry. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!_

_Suddenly Neji opened his eyes to see a dark red cave. Looking around he, and the fox in his arms, stood up and started walking. Neji thought for a moment that he was dreaming, but he decided against the notion. He continued down the path until he heard a voice. Suddenly the fox kit jumped out of his arms and sped down the hallway. Neji ran after her._

_**"It seems we have a visiter."**_

_"Naruto, Where are we?" Naruto scratched his head as he thought._

_"Ehh. My mind I think." Neji looked at him. He just kept thinking, meaning he didn't really know, but it was an educated guess._

_"How?...Why...?" Neji was at a loss how to phrase his next question. Kyuubi was listening with interest at this point._

_"**You completed the bond.**" Neji looked at him in confusion. As some light dawned on him he looked towards Naruto._

_"Naruto?" Naruto was glaring at the fox. He turned to Neji sheepishly._

_"Ano...Well...Remember how I told you I had other bonds started. Well..."_

_...  
><em>

_"Gomen, Neji-ni-kun. I'm just trying a new form and its taking a lot of effort. I'm sorry to make you worry." Neji frowned. Her tone was apologetic and familiar. He watched her bowed head a second before it hit him. It was her old voice. The one she used before Naruto came around, before they became friends, before she found confidence. It was a shield she used to use against the world. Just. Like. Naruto. He frowned at this change in her behavior. He looked at her hands to see them fisted. If he pushed her further on this, she would probably even start the finger touching thing again. But he didn't know what to do. He wanted her trust, and pushing her would be a step in the wrong direction for Hinata, who had been forced to do what others thought was best for her most of her life, and then pressured to do more when she couldn't meet standards or thrown away. Pushing her would be too much like that, but he felt that he couldn't leave her like this._

_He rose and knelt in front of Hinata. She looked at him in surprise as he knelt on one knee uncertainly. Her worried eyes firmed his decision._

_"Its okay, Hinata-sama" He pulled her into a hug. She just froze. "You don't have to tell me. I can wait until your ready." Hinata's hands came around his shoulders to fist in his shirt as she buried her face in his neck. Neji rested his cheek against her ear as he waited. He was content to let her take what she wanted from this hug. He felt her inhale as she took in his scent. Her voice mumbled against his skin._

_"Arigato, Neji-ni-kun. Arigato, Itoko." Neji sighed softly as he held her loosely. Over his shoulder she saw Ten Ten sit across the clearing and smile. Pulling back she felt Mui's happiness and Naruto's concern. She looked at her cousin. "Arigato." He nodded._

_..._

_Neji swallowed as he stepped onto the river. He hadn't shown this to anyone yet, not even Ten Ten, though she knew he was working on something. He knelt on the water, using his chakra to hold him, and placed his palms to the surface of the water. Gently he pulled them, pulling a stream of water with them. When he got to a standing position, he held it for a moment before releasing it. Panting, he looked at his cousin. Hinata's eyes were frozen wide._

_Hinata was thinking hard. He has water as an element too! **It is the natural element for anyone with my gift of the Byakugan.** Hinata saw his problem immediately. She closed her mouth, having realized it was left open, and stepped onto the water gently. Unlike with Neji, she made light ripples as she walked because she was mixing her chakra with the water and using the current to hold her up as opposed to her chakra on the bottom of her feet._

_...  
><em>

_"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." He stood and faced her, bowing. "Hinata-sama, will you please teach me?"_

_...  
><em>

_Neji knelt on the water, watching his cousin. She was smiling gently as she intoned the wisdom that felt older than either of them. His eyes were wide. Her face, the position, her kindness, it was familiar. A dream he had had nearly every month came back to him._

_-Dream-_

_He was floating with his eyes closed. He could feel their eyes on him. Hiashi-sama, the council, fate; he could feel them damning him. He would look up and see their feet. He tried to move, to defend, but he just floated there. He felt himself falling. He landed on his hands and knees. Looking forwards, he saw the feet of his clan's main family. He tried to stand and look at them but a council member shoved his shoulders down harshly, nearly putting his face into the dirt. Everyone laughed. He looked at the ground in embarrassment. He heard someone walk up. He recognized her hesitant steps. Hinata-sama. He gritted his teeth in humiliation. She had been hurt so much because of him, now it was his turn to hurt. He waited for her harsh words, cold tone, and unforgiving strike. He saw her turn to her family. They dispersed as if by some invisible signal. She was merciful to allow him privacy for this humiliation. She turned to him. He clenched his eyes and felt her hand._

_She used her soft hand to lift his chin. He looked into her lavender eyes as she lifted him from the ground to stand before her. He saw her smile at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Naruto. Naruto went to Hinata and they walked away. He began to follow when something caused him to turn around. He saw Ten Ten behind him, waiting. She reached for him. He stood there frozen. She touched his face and his muscles unclenched. She cooed in his ear and he forgot his trepidation about his family. He placed his hand around her waist as her hands felt his neck. He pressed against her as she whispered in his ear._

_Then she shoved him away. He looked at her in confusion, then he saw the council member. The palm was at her chest. It would have killed him if she hadn't shoved him away. Hinata-sama came running up. She shoved him away from the member of their clan's council and got hit herself. He watched as they died, doing nothing. Darkness surrounded him._

_-End Dream-_

_Neji bowed his head, looking at the water. He started. The water! He was on top of the water, without his chakra holding him up! He looked back at his smiling cousin in shock. Hinata had been waiting for him to realize this. His surprise was so comical that she started giggling. Neji looked at his cousin as she giggled in amusement. He smiled at the sight of her being so carefree._

_..._

_Neji's eyes widened as he heard the request that all clanheads make at some point in their lives. She had just ask him to be her second, and she had used the entire oath, explaining that this wasn't for political reasons, but personal devotion. Neji was about to argue. He was a branch member, how could he protect her with his seal. Then he stopped himself. He had just told her he would help her convince her second to accept. He smiled slightly as he realized what she had done. Sneaky Hyuuga Heiress._

_..._

_As she looked around, her friends came forward, followed by the adults, save Hiashi and Neji. After they had all said hi and Sakura had scanned her, Hiashi came over and knelt in front of her. She looked at her father. She still had tear streaks on her cheeks and probably looked filthy. He always hated it when she looked like that. She looked down, completely ashamed of herself. Suddenly, Hiashi swept her into his arms. He hadn't hugged her since before her mother's death. She gripped his shirt as she felt tears gathering again, though this time they were in happiness. She looked up as he finally pulled away and looked back._

_Behind him, waiting anxiously, was Neji. She looked up at him. He looked so kind now. He used to look so hateful and scared, but now he was vulnerable, worried, kind. She stood shakily, being exhausted, and went towards him. He was looking between her and his toes. She stopped in front of him._

_"Itoko-" At his name, Neji broke slightly._

_"Hinata-sama, I swear, I will never believe that again, Please, Hinata-sama, I didn't, I don't, I just I-" He was cut off when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He felt her tremble as his arms came up around her and his face buried itself in her shoulder. This hug, full of need, full of hope, full of love, they both needed it painfully.  
><em>

"And grow he did, until he was able to help Both Hinata and Naruto."

_"Neji-ni-kun." She had seen concern and confusion in his eyes. She wanted the comfort. The comfort she had been denied the day She had died. She thrust herself into his chest, crying again. He looked down at her, bewildered. What should he do now? He wrapped his arms around Hinata slowly, noting that Hoshi was now on her head. He was wondering what to do when he felt Naruto's concern hovering at the edge of his conscious. He thought back to the first time he had visited him and tried to repeat the experiment. He thought about Naruto desperately, not knowing what to do with his cousin._

_He opened his eyes to see Kyuubi's cage, again._

"Yes. He grew in other ways as well."

__"I want this- this feeling, but..." Neji looked at Ten Ten. He knew but he wasn't ready to give her what she deserved, "please, Ten Ten, wait for me?" He was looking steadily into her eyes. She looked at him then grasped his hand. Lifting it she placed it in the middle of her chest, over her heart.__

_"Forever..."_

_...  
><em>

_The two weapon's smiths watched out the window as Naruto joined the group, laughing. Their daughter was standing next to the Hyuuga boy, both relaxed. Briefly both were transported back in time, to a similar scene. A young girl standing by the brother of the heir, all due to someone the village hated. They smiled knowing they had made the right decision._

_...  
><em>

_"I'll always wait, Neji-kun. We all will. Because we care about you." He didn't say it, but she knew. It wasn't just her and Lee, it was also Hinata. He loved him. She would wait an eternity. She pulled him with her arm around his neck. "You aren't running away this time." Neji looked at her as they met in another kiss. Her free arm wrapped around his shoulders in passion as his free hand traveled to her side, feeling her stomach and back. It manuovered upward until it felt her soft breast. She gasped in the kiss as she felt his hand. Her head tilted back in pleasure as his hand massaged her in blind desire to please his woman. Neji nuzzled and kissed the exposed neck as he allowed his hand free rein. He didn't have any experience what-so-ever, however, his body seemed to intuit the actions. His hand traveled from her breast down to her buttocks to pull her against him. He felt her chest against his as his hand squeezed her thigh._

_Ten Ten felt his strong chest against her soft one. She didn't know how he knew what to do, but she wasn't complaining. She looked down at his eyes. Her hands came down and traveled his chest, feeling the chiseled features. She nuzzled his cheek as her hands traveled his back. Neji dipped her into another breathless kiss. This one contained all her passion even as it contained his. She felt tremors in his body as she leaned against him. When the kiss broke, she rested her head on his shoulder as he turned her body to rest against his comfortably. They sat there feeling each other's closeness. Ten Ten could hear his heartbeat in her ear as she cherished his proximity even has Neji felt her breathing and prayed for this to last a little longer._

_..._

_"He...I thought he liked me, but I don't know. He won't even be near me most of the time." Hinata saw the sad face on Ten Ten and felt her heart go out to her. She filled in some blanks about the mission. It had been tough, something had happened to Neji and he had needed to be near Ten Ten. She knew from experience that when you are down often you just want to be near the person you love, if for no other reason then their love makes you feel safe. She figured she could clear up something for Ten Ten._

_"Ano, I looked at the marriages in our clan. If a branch member marries outside the clan, the spouse must be branded with the caged-bird seal." Ten Ten glanced at Hinata to see her looking at Neji's back. "Our council dislikes adding new things. Once you have that seal it can never be removed. The main family and any member of the council can activate it." Hinata had practically spat the word "seal". She had spoken of her council with contempt as well. She watched Ten Ten as she thought about it._

_"Hinata, could you...tonight, I mean... could you...?" Hinata smiled._

_"Be scarce? Aa, I have a form I'm working on and it is best done by myself. I will meditate. You two talk."_

_"I cannot protect you from my family. I...You are in danger when you are with me." His eyes closed as he said this. Ten Ten stood up sharply._

_"And I'm not in any danger at all when I'm not around you? I'm a kunoichi! I can handle danger! I can defend myself!" She stomped in front of him and knelt down. Gripping his chin, she stared fiercely in his eyes. "I can deal with anything, as long as you are here to help me bare it." Neji's eyes widened as he stared into her determined gaze._

_"But, the council-"_

_"Is being changed! Your cousin and uncle are working on it. The changes can already be seen in your home. I can tell the difference in the people! Believe in them! They need your support now! Just like I do." Ten Ten's gaze dropped to the ground as she fell down to her knees with the last statement. Neji looked at her, slightly frightened. Her voice was quiet and unsure now. "I wanted to be near you, to help and support you as you guarded your cousin. I just thought maybe...you...I...everyone needs support, even you." Neji hated to hear her voice sound so defeated. He realized that she was right. For years she had been his backbone. When everyone else told him one thing or another, she simply would smile or cheer him on, believing in him all the way. She had given him her determination back before he even realized they were friends._

_His hands fisted on his knees._

_"I do...I do need you. Ten Ten...I'm sorry. I'm so weak. I was weak. I can't let you be hurt because of me though. Please, Ten Ten." He was close to tears. The idea that his family would harm her was too much for him. He felt her hand glide over his cheek, wiping his single tear away._

_"Being afraid isn't wrong, Neji-kun. Fear isn't a weakness. Needing someone isn't failure. Courage isn't the absence of fear, just the understanding that something is more important than fear. Am I more important, Neji?" Neji looked at her. He thought back. Hinata had been afraid and had needed Naruto. He did not consider her weak. Naruto had needed friends, people, and he was one of the strongest people Neji knew. He saw Ten Ten. She needed him. She was always strong. His voice caught in his throat as he realized how much this must have hurt her. His finger gently lifted her chin._

_"You are important..." His whisper was against her cheek as his forehead protector leaned against her forehead. He felt his cheek soak with tears as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close in relief and happiness. "You are very important to me..." They knelt there for some time in their embrace. Ten Ten was content to let him stay put. She wanted him to know that she was there for him as long as he needed her._

_...  
><em>

_"Shhhhh, Saiai." She rested her head on his chest as he pulled her close. He closed his eyes as he relaxed._

"Those two are just so cute together." Minato smiled. His wife was as hyper as their kid.

"Neji's relationship with Ten Ten was also important as he became closer to his family. They really support and need each other"

_Hiashi leaned towards his nephew. "Please be breathing when we return. Hinata will be upset as well." With that the Hyuuga pair left. Neji turned to Ten Ten and Lee in wonder._

_"Was I really out for a while?" Ten Ten nodded, looking like she was about to burst into tears again. Lee was the one that spoke up._

_"When your heart stopped they called a doctor, but he said there was no chakra left in your brain. You were like that for nearly 15 minutes. You were medically dead."_

_...  
><em>

_She was smoothing Neji's forehead when she realized he wasn't breathing. Heart doing a double-time, she felt for his pulse. Her gut leaped to her throat as she screeched._

_"LEE!" Her uninjured teammate looked aver at her abruptly, confused. "GET A DOCTOR! LEE! PLEASE LEE!" She was feeling his pulsing frantically as Hanabi came over and activated her Byakugan. Ten Ten looked at her wildly as she scanned her cousin. Her whimper was barely heard as Ten Ten grabbed Neji's hand. "NEJI!"_

_...  
><em>

_Ten Ten sunk down to the floor of the forest. She had been so worried, scared, terrified that she would have to go on without him, like that. She had accepted that he could die in battle. Disease would give her time to cope. But this hadn't been foreseen, forewarn, or anything. She couldn't handle that._

_She must have sat there for several hours before she rose. It was close to sunset. She slowly started wandering back home. She hadn't taken more than two steps when a familiar pair of arms grabbed her shoulders, spun her, and engulfed her._

_"Don't do that again!" Neji's breath came ragged. He looked into her eyes quickly before drawing her back into a hug. Over his shoulder, she saw Lee collapse to his knees in relief. "Ten Ten, please, don't disappear like that again. You said you would be home for dinner. Dinner was three hours ago!" He shook her slightly. She looked at his worried face and broke down. It was too much. His death, waking, everything. She cried into his chest as he held her close._

"They were going to need that strength. They all were going to need that strength. As they grew, so did their world. Slowly they learned of powers and dangers and friends beyond them."

_"A demon's chakra is divided in three parts, not two. Our chakra is divided into instinctive, intelligent, and intent, in that order. Our chakra amount increases as you progress through the levels. The lowest level of our energy is instinctive. This is as it sounds, instinct. A reaction without thought to stimuli. This keeps us alive. The second level is intelligence. This is harsh, calculating. This is what wins battles and scares enemies. The final is intent. That is our personality and morality. This is how we are able to live instead of survive." Kyuubi stopped and looked at Naruto to see if he was following. Naruto was indeed. He was actually trying to understand how this affected him using the chakra. Kyuubi looked at him a moment. "Whenever anything affects us, our reactions are also in this order." Naruto's eyes widened as he assimilated this. It would explain why whenever Kyuubi's chakra came out he was out of control. He tried to think of a way to use this to get around that when he realized something._

_"When you were summoned here, your instinctive chakra came first!" Kyuubi nodded._

_"I believe it was kept stationary somewhere until the second stage joined it. Once that happened it was released where it would see someone from Konoha and thus assume Konoha was responsible for the summons and head there to destroy it. I think the three separate chakra's came here half-a-day apart. By the time me and my memory caught up with the rest of me, I was already in you." Naruto looked at Kyuubi. His eyes looked slightly sad._

_"So you weren't responsible for the destruction on Konoha." Kyuubi eyed him warily._

_"I am and I'm not. I am responsible for what my chakra does, and I do accept the responsibility, however, you are correct in that there was no way I could have stopped it, nor would I have caused it to happen had I the choice. I feel deep remorse over the loss of that day."_

_..._

__"Well, Shukaku is the current Ichibi, has been as long as our recorded history, and he is in charge of wisdom. His element is wind. Then Genbu of earth has been the Nibi forever and a day. He is in chrage of knowledge. Isonade of the water has been the Sanbi for a couple centuries and is in charge of suffering. I believe Suzaku, the fire pheonix, is the Yonbi, also been around since the dinosaurs and she's in charge of fun or partying. That one doesn't always seem to fit the legends. Mui of the water is the most controversial bijuu in our records. She has quite the history. You should look it up in The Water Hawk, it is generally accepted tht Mui is the topic of this story. She has power over all elements to some extent as the Gobi and is in charge of harmony and balance. Seiryu of the ice is the current Rokubi, that has changes twice over the last several centuries, and she is in charge of grace and motion. Byaka disappeared from the radar 15 odd years ago, but she was of wind and in charge of strategy. Orochi of earth is the Hachibi right now. That is the position that changes the most so it might have changes in the last 50 years or so. He stands for conquerer and is constantly being overthrown. He doesn't control earth, that is simply his base element, his real element is souls of the dead. Youko of fire is kyuubi and the most powerful. He stands for rulers, just, loyal and true. They all symbolize the forces in our world and theirs. There isn't a lightening user right now but Orochi replaced one so they'll cycle back in eventually."__

"And made friends in the process."

_Naruto watched as the heat wave blasted towards him and immediately pushed it back from Yuuki as her cry of fright reached his ears. He felt Kyuubi in his head, guiding him through the job as he tried to see Hiroto. What he saw brought his heart into his throat._

_Hiroto was surrounded by red chakra that he recognized from his dealings with Kyuubi as demonic. He heard Kyuubi breathe a name in awe **Suzaku...** Naruto sent a questioning thought to him as he forced more heat back.** Suzaku is a phoenix, ancestors to your "song birds" as I am to kitsune except foxes aren't extinct and phoenix are. Suzaku is the Yanbi, fourth tail. Hiroto's a Jinchuuriki.**_

_"So... now you guys know." He was sitting off to one side. It occurred to Naruto that he hadn't noticed either of their changes in this process of escaping. He was fidgeting, trying to look non-chalant. They were stuck on this ledge for a while, until they get a sign from their proctor as to what to do next. Yuuki spoke next._

_"Is your bijuu Suzaku?" Hiroto gave her a short nod. Naruto thought of a way to introduce Kyuubi gently._

_"That is what Kyuubi said." Hiroto looked at him suddenly. Yuuki nodded._

_"Seiryu had the same thought. I hold the six tailed dragon, Seiryu of the ice." Naruto nodded._

_"I hold Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox of fire." Hiroto looked at them both, who were looking at him with a gentle smile each. They both recongized his fear. He sighed._

_"Well, yeah, I got Suzaku of fire, four tailed phoenix." He grinned slightly at them "We're all bijuu?" They nodded._

_He handed two of his charms to them. His charms were his blonde hair braided into a hair ornament. "Here, if you burn these I'll know and come. We're friends and friends help each other."_

_...  
><em>

_"We are researching demons." Shikamaru added._

_"Specifically the tailed beasts." The woman frowned._

_"Why are you looking up them?" Her voice was neutral, but Sakura bristled at it all the same._

_"Because we have friends that contain them! There is nothing wrong with that! Now are you going to help us or just stand there?" Sakura panted from her outbreak as the woman giggled._

___"Chill out, jeez. My name is Yuuki. I recently re-ordered all the demon stuff. Come on, the Bijuu section is over here."___

__...__

___Shikamaru shook his head as he came over to stand with Hiroto. He looked at Hiroto, but it was Ino who asked a question.___

_"Parakeet? Birdie? Pigeon? Canary? What was with the birds?" She and Temari had returned during the scene. They came over as Shikamaru looked at Hiroto in lou of an answer. Hiroto sighed in aggravation. Suzaku was squawking about wanting to show him how much of a song bird she was, which wasn't helping Hiroto's peace of mind._

_"Well, I carry the fire bird of the bijuu." Shikamaru and Temari's expressions didn't change. Ino turned questioning._

_"Firebird of the bijuu?" Hiroto smiled._

_"Suzaku the Pheonix is the Yonbi." He smiled as Ino's eyes widened in excitement in stead of fear. He laughed slightly. "The lady is mighty annoyed at being called a pigeon or a parakeet, canaries at least sound good." His goofy smile was contagious as Ino and Temari caught it. Shikamaru simply shook his head as they headed out._

_Trust this jinchuuriki to remind him of Naruto._

__...  
><em>_

"But not all their interaction with the bijuu were pleasant."

_**I am Mui, the Taka no Gobi of the Mizu**. Hinata really looked and saw the hawk shape now that she wasn't startled out of her mind. Really, Mui was a brilliant creature. Her blue feathers glittered in the water as she stood from her perch. Her graceful neck arched up to a gentle head and fierce beak. Her eyes were lavender as Hinata's, though she had pupils as black as night. Her claws were more scaly than those of a hawk or falcon. They looked almost like a dragon's. Her tail contained five beautiful feathers that were currently folded behind her for balance._

_**150 years ago I wandered into the human realm, fleeing from the one who meant everything to me. I was found by a wonderful young woman. I was very weak at the time. I knew he would find me if I remained as I was. I made a pact with the woman. I would give her a gift if she would hide me with her body. The woman agreed. I hid in her body and gave her a gift of sight through my power. I named it after my best friend, Byaka.**_

_The Byakugan?_

_**Yes. That woman's name was Hyuuga Hitomi. I have the power of Illusion. Each of my tails represents an element; Fire, Water, Lightening, Wind, and Earth. The tallest is Water because that is my personal element. I use water to bend light and create illusions. The Byakugan sees through all sight barriers. It was passed on to her children. When Hitomi grew older, she requested her eldest daughter to continue her promise to me. Honoko was a wonderful friend. I continued this way for one more generation before a male from the family council found out. They were worried that I would leave and thus end the Byakugan. They devised this seal on you. It is a cruel seal that uses the life chakra of the carrier to cut me from the outside world. It shortens the life of my carrier to a great extent. In fact, it is impossible to survive childbirth. You're no exception, I'm afraid.**_

...

_"Aya? Hyuuga Ayane? My mother held you last?" The bijuu peered at her. Hinata knew then. "Did the council decide to put you in her?"_

_**Of course. Just like they decided with you. The head of the family was the only one who knew outside the council.** Hinata stopped listening. That meant her father had know. He knew! He never bothered to tell her._

_...  
><em>

_She couldn't stand it. She didn't want to be in his sight. As she dashed past him, she realized she was crying. When she saw Neji, she didn't want him to see. "Crying is a weakness. Never show weakness." Her father's voice rang in her mind. She had never been alowed to cry or grieve for her mother. She had had enough!_

_...  
><em>

_Neji looked on in horror as his cousin let out a full throated scream that sent chills through his entire body. Her back arched as her eyes scrunched in pain. Neji tried to get his hands free to no avail. His cousin's arms came out eagle-spread and her eyes opened in release. In a rush of blue chakra, a giant bird that Neji had seen once when he was young, soared over them. In a splash of red, Hinata grew feathers and wings. Looking down at her cousin, Neji saw that her eyes were lavender with large endless pupils. She wasn't Hinata. Leaning closer, she opened her wings and banked their rapid descent._

...

_"I forced her chakra through the seal." At Neji's questioning sound she continued. "Mui could escape this seal easy. So could Kyuubi-sama, or any of them, except Ichibi-sama in Gaara-san. They would just have to live with the consequences of killing their hosts." Neji's panicked looked drew her gaze as she smiled sadly. "Yes, Kitsune-san is still seal because he won't kill Naruto, the same with Mui. They care more for our lives then our own family."_

_..._

_"Spirals are used in seals in one of two ways. The first is a spiral that takes chakra and it flows through the spiral, gaining momentum, until it comes out stronger then before, and the second is the charka comes into the spiral and looses momentum as it flows. All chakra has a direction it naturally spirals in. In both of your seals, the spiral is designed to increase the strength of the chakra and then fed it into the seal, thus sealing the bijuu with its own chakra. Naruto's seal is the first one" she pointed to the spiral on the left, "it is in the direction the chakra flows and as it increases it becomes focused. Your seal, however, is the second one. As the chakra gains more power, it also looses focus, it becomes chaotic. Generally chaotic chakra is thrust at one's enemies in the form of a general destruction jutsu. However, your seal is sealing it, forcing it back on itself and Shukaku continuously. Bijuu are more chakra then we are. If he isn't completely insane in that seal, it wasn't for lack of trying." Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara thoughtfully. All three reviewed everything they remembered learning about Shukaku. _

Minato smiled sadly.

"Our race has much still to learn about consequences."

"Yes. It is comforting to know that demons can make mistakes as well though." Kushina giggled.

_"Apparently 150 years ago she disappeared." They all stared at her. How do you hide from the most powerful demon around? "It said that a great roar resounded in the heavens as Mui fled from the arms of her mate to this world. Kyuubi was so heart-broken that stopped allowing students to approach him. He has spent the last century looking for her." Kiba looked at her confused._

_"Why did she leave?" Sakura grinned like a cat._

_"No one knows. Some thought it was because she had disobeyed him and he wanted to punish her, some thought it was because she wanted to leave him and he wouldn't allow this."_

...

_Kyuubi sighed as he went over the incident, not knowing that his mate was doing the exact same thing. The two listening would find complimentary stories when they compared notes later.  
><em>

_**We were so happy, Youko and I. We were both in the Bijuu and we were happy with our friends.**_

_**Mui was such a beautiful creature. I could never put it to words, but thanks to our link I never had too.**_

_**I thought I understood how he felt about me. I wanted young. Both of us had been together nearly two centuries. I know that it was soon, but I thought he loved me that way.**_

_**When she asked me about it I got scared. Kits! I wasn't ready! It scared me that I would mess it up or that they would be hurt or I couldn't protect them. So I hid. I hid behind my anger.**_

_**His roar of anger overwhelmed me. I knew I had overstepped my boundaries. He was the lord of the Bijuu after all. I was a lower class that had somehow made it as the Gobi.**_

_**She fled. By the time I had calmed down enough to realize what I had done she was gone. I looked everywhere for her. Nothing mattered as much as her. The only time I stopped was when Hachibi pulled his twice-a-century war. **_

_**I hid with the Hyuuga, but then got trapped, because I will not take a life like that. **_

_**I have only one thought since I started looking for her.**_

_**I have only had one wish since I was confined**_

_**Even if I never can explain to her, even if I die trying..**_

_**Even if he hates me, even if I loose my freedom..**_

_**I JUST WANT TO KNOW MY MATE IS OKAY!**_

_**...**_

_"Mui was a water bijuu, ne? When I miss Hinata, I find warm water and I remember what it feels like with her chakra in it." Kyuubi let the warm water lap into his fur as he too remembered his beloved. He buried his head in the crook of Naruto's arm as sobs began to shake his form. Silently, he let the tears come as Naruto sat there with his friend as they shared the water and the memories. He knew what it meant when you couldn't see one that means so much to you, when you don't know what happened, and you would be alright just knowing they were going to be fine._

_Jiraiya sat on the edge of the pond, drinking his sake. He glanced at the fox as he huddled in the chunnin's arms. At times like this, Jiraiya saw the man, the shinobi that Naruto would become someday._

"It is at times like that when I am most proud of our son." Kushina smiled.

"Similarily, HInata has been making us proud. She's growing into a fine young heiress." Minato smiled softly, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Aa, heiress, kunoichi not to mention a fine young woman."

_"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun...we are supposed to train while we are on this mission, right?" The two boys nodded. They both had been thinking of new training exercises. Hinata breathed a moment before she continued. "I think that we should train differently." They looked at her, waiting. "We all have many attacks that we can use, but maybe we could learn each other's attacks." Her voice got quieter and quieter, but the two were used to that. Whenever Hinata gave an opinion, that was how it was heard. Kiba looked up at her as he thought. Between the three of them, Shino usually made the decisions because he was the surest person there. Hinata was too shy and Kiba too impulsive. However, Shino wasn't doing it as a leader but rather as a textbook. He simply stated rules or facts that fit together, but Hinata was the person that had the makings of a leader. Both Kiba and Shino had seen it. She had the ability to see what people could do. She simply lacked confidence._

_"I think that if we knew each other's moves, we could insert our own in between them or to enhance them. I don't think we have to be able to perform them in battle, but simple recognize each of them. We learn to counter specific moves our enemy makes in school. I think we should learn to enhance specific moves our alias make as well." Shino nodded as Kiba smiled his goofy smile._

_"Sounds like a winner to me! Where do we start."_

_"We need to know each other better. I think we should tell each other about our lives." The last word was so quiet that both boys had to guess at its identity. Once they figured it out, they looked at each other. It made sense. All three of them used family styles. Shino knelt near the other two as Kiba nodded._

_..._

_The days passed while they were undercover. The trio grew in strength from their respective jobs. Their teamwork grew in leaps and bounds as the nights progressed. They went from learning each others' moves to practicing reacting as the person started that move. They discussed strategy for the moves and created their own team style. Akamaru, Mui, Hoshi, when present, and Shino's insects took all these sessions in good humor and did what they could to help. Kiba and Shino each learned more about Mui and about Hinata's water dance. Hinata and Kiba gained a greater understanding of the life and anatomy of insects. Shino and Hinata learned to interpret barks and yips to a certain extent and grew closer to the canine member of their group._

_In the mines where he was working in the dark, Shino's sensitivity to his insects grew exponentially as did his appreciation for his other senses. Kiba, likewise, was learning much about using senses besides his eyes, though he always used his nose, his ears had needed some work. He was also learning about geology in leaps and bounds. Where the rock came from, why, how they were made and where to find them. Both boys were excelling in their time in the mine._

_Hinata was likewise excelling in the kitchen where she worked. She continued to tend the fire and provide flour, but on any given day she kept an extra eye on someone else and learned what they were doing in the kitchen and why. Soon she was helping Itsuko keep things on track. If someone was lagging behind Hinata would gently suggest another person, who was speeding ahead could help. Itsuko would make it a loud order a second later, with her voice ringing throughout the kitchen. Hinata wished that she had that voice inside her somewhere._

_..._

_We are a team. We must now think complete as a team. If someone isn't strong enough, then so are we all." Kiba looked up into the eyes of a man that as a boy he thought he would never be close to. When they had been paired up Kiba saw Hinta as too weak and Shino as too solitary. He grew to know Hinata, but Shino remained a mystery to him for some time. True he had come to recognize body language form the boy, but it wasn't until this mission that not only did he realize that he had a true friend in Shino, but that they were both becoming men in the process._

_..._

_"I'm such a mess, I shouldn't be so weak." Ino shushed her as Ten Ten wiped her face with the cool cloth. Sakura frowned at this._

_"Hinata, what would you rather be?" Hinata looked at her as the others stopped. The old man smiled slightly, he thought he knew what she was getting at. "What would you rather be, that you shouldn't cry when your family is in danger?" Hinata looked confused._

_"Strong, strong enough to not cry and to hold my head high. Strong enou-" Sakura interrupted her at this._

_"To not be effected? To not care?" Hinata, indeed all of them looked at Sakura startled. "Should we be strong enough that when a life is destroyed we can go on? That when someone is hurt, we can simply walk past with no hurt of our own? That when someone needs something, we can ignore them, wait for them to follow a different road to find what they need? That when someone loses everything, we grin and ignore them so they can bare it alone? Is that strong enough?" Sakura stood before them. Ino stood and held her close, she knew that Sakura was thinking of both her teammates. Hinata looked at them. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Iruka standing behind her. He walked around the side Ino and Sakura had just vacated._

_"Hinata-chan, you are strong. Strong enough to see something wrong and to try and fix it. It isn't weakness that sheds tears, but the strong. The strong are those who are willing to see the pain in others, rather then ignore it in face of their own discomfort. They are never truly happy that way. Happiness lies for those who cry, those who hurt, those who have searched, and those who have tried, for only they can appreciate the important people who have touched their lives." Iruka placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder as he looked at Hinata. She smiled and nodded. They all pulled into another hug at that._

_...  
><em>

_"How could a wind user help me hone my element?" She wasn't answered aloud, but rather mentally._

_**By training your element, dear.**_

_"I don't understand, My elemant is Water."_

_**_No, my element is water, so you can use it. Your element is wind_.**_

_**...**_

_She began her dance, slowly at first, but picking up speed as she got used to the wind. She understood now. She was two parts, the part of her that stayed with her family and valued the traditions, that allowed herself to continue a circle, like the flow in a stream. But there was another part of her, a part that was free, that flew in the direction of her life of her own will, the part that loved Naruto. The water was her family, its tradition, its history, its style, but the wind was her's, her individuality, her kindness and her determination._

_She felt Naruto smile at the image she sent to him as her water streams and air streams crossed, interacted, and separated again. Her dance was evolving as surely as she was. Now that she used it, she knew that she had felt it all her life._

_She knew this was who she was_.

...

_Neji? His confusion and relief spread through her body from him. She had formed a link with him._

...

"She even went undercover a few more times. That was where she started to learn what it truly meant to protect her village. That strength is helping her as she grows into her position within the family. Especially when it comes to her cousin, father and sister."

_"Neji, will you please give Hinata to me?" Neji opened his eyes from concentrating on Naruto's soothing presence to look at his uncle._

_"I'm sorry uncle. She requested I not let up on my chakra until she awakened." Hiashi frowned at this._

_"It would be better for Kione-sensei to look at her." Neji shook his head, knowing it wasn't going to do him any good at all._

_"Iie, I'm sorry Uncle." He looked at his uncle, trying to figure a way to do this that kept his promise to Hinata and not die in the process. He could feel Naruto's worry as he had been unconsciously transmitting all of the scene to the blonde._

_"Neji. Release my daughter. Now." He knew that tone, though it hadn't been directed at him in many many years. He steadied himself and forced himself to face his uncle's stare as he saw the hand sign related to his seal._

_"I will not break my promise to Hinata-sama." He looked at Lee and nodded to him. Lee shook the surprised look off his face and swiftly crossed the room to where their teammate lay. He stood there to wait for the final decision to take her out of there or just stay put. They had talked about this before. If anything cause a conflict between Neji and his clan, they were to get each other safe first, deal with the Hyuuga later. He wouldn't tolerate any other response in this matter. He looked back to Hiashi-sama. "I swore to hold this until Hinata-sama awoke, Hiashi-sama, and I fully intend to." Hiashi stared at the Hyuuga's determined stare. He looked at his daughter frantically. With all the chakra flying around, her seal could be doing any number of things, very few of them good. He felt a hand on his arm._

_Ten Ten looked at the clan head in annoyance. She had just awoke to hear some of the argument and after making sure she had the energy, and fighting off Lee's concerned hold, she reached for the Hyuuga._

_"Hinata-chan wouldn't have told him that if she didn't believe it would work out. She had to have known you would end up here. She should have been able to guess how you would react and still she made this request of Neji. Trust them. Becuase you are not getting through that chakra." He looked at her face and then looked beyond her to her parents. Both had erected a seal shield around that end of the room, protecting the bed and their seats from the whirlwind around his family members. He sighed and, while glaring at Neji, he nodded and sat down._

_...  
><em>

_"I am disappointed Tou-sama." He looked at her in surprise before schooling his features._

_"I hardly see why my actions could be seen in a negative light." Hinata's gaze hardened._

_"You threatened Neji. More than that, you were forcing him to chose between your threat and my decision." Hiashi's voice hardened at this._

_"Your health was foremost on my mind-" Hinata interrupted him for perhaps the first time in her life._

_"For the first time in my life, Tou-sama, I do not care." Hinata was beyond pissed. Hishi's eyebrow rose at this. "You had no right, as my father, or as his clan leader to threaten him in that fashion. You had no idea what I had done or what could be done to help me."_

_...  
><em>

_"Even as loyal as he is, he still contains the seal-" Hinata cut him off._

_"He stood up to you. I doubt there is a more frightening opponent in our clan, or one whose opinion he cares more about." Hiashi stared at his daughter as she controled her strained breathing. Hinata finally responded to Naruto's calming presence and regained her sanity enough to realise she shouldn't be yelling at her father. She sighed and spoke again in a more controled tone. "Itoko and I have come to terms about our past, Tou-sama. You and I still need to discuss ours." She began to walk away._

_"Hinata it is my right as your father to protect you." Hinata turned her head as she opened the door._

_"Tou-sama, if Itoko had stopped his chakra, my body would have been torn apart by the chakra trying to leave my body and I doubt most of the people in the room would have escaped without some injury." Her quiet voice carried to her father as she closed the door. He sat back hard. He felt Neji follow Hinata to the kitchen and they sat with Hanabi. He looked out at the garden behind his office. So many secrets surrounded those he cared about._

_..._

_"Hinata," He waited until she looked at him. "Defeat your sister this time." Hinata stared at him in confusion. He nearly always said something to the effect of 'do better then last time' but this was different, "I am fully aware that you have been holding back against Hanabi for a few years. Your desire to not hurt her increased your inability to Use the Juuken effectively. I did not say anything because it was to our advantage that the counsel saw you as weaker then your sister, however that is no longer the case, rather the opposite is now true. In addition it is time Hanabi learned your true ability with your Juuken." Hinata was staring at her bowl. She understood what her father was referring to, she had always balked at hurting her sister, even when the feeling wasn't mutual. She sighed and realized that he was right. It was time._

_..._

_Hinata was panting slightly. She gratified to see that so was Neji. They had been at it for over an hour. They were breaking even currently. Neji had started to use water a few times, but Hinata had distracted him first. She didn't want her father to know Neji could use water. It wouldn't be a big leap of logic to guess who had helped her cousin. She wasn't supposed to work with water. This was one of the things she was currently annoyed with her father. She had a who list right now; her mother, Mui, her cousin, her sister, her past, her power, the family, his trust, she didn't know what to do about it, but it would come to a head sooner or later. She spun as she looked for another opening in Neji's defenses. She could go faster, but she was having fun relaxing with her cousin, if only her father weren't there. She wanted a comfortable spar, not this one where she had to watch both herself and her partner. She had spent a lot of time on that mission growing. She had learned, practiced, and she was better now. She had found strength, acceptance, leadership, and understanding that she had never seen before. Now she would bring that to her clan and her village. It was time the Hyuuga remembered why they were in Konoha._

_Father, I am not a child any longer. It is time I received some answers from you. I need to start making my own decisions." Hiashi looked at her, half in anger, half in confusion. Hinata wasn't this forceful. Hinata's eyes turned pleading. "Please, Tou-sama, Give me the trust that I can give you." Hiashi looked at her, startled. Her plea was heartfelt, sincere. She wasn't trying to pull away from him, just the opposite, she was trying to reach him, just like Neji had._

_...  
><em>

_"why did you go that far?" Hiashi looked at his nephew as Neji sped up the pace of their training. "Why did you threaten to use the seal? Why can't you trust?" Hiashi's eyes widened at this as he easily kept up with his nephews blows._

_"I do trust-" Neji seemed to be interrupting him a lot tonight._

_"No, you don't. That is why you trained Hinata to activate her Byakugan around every Hyuuga. That is why you tell her she shouldn't touch the water. That is why you sent her to Kurenai. That is why you almost activated my seal. That is why you never resolve your past with her!" His hits were coming even faster now as Hiashi felt himself drawing on years of forgotten training to keep up with the currently active Chunnin. "You don't trust our family. Our village. Our strength. Me. Her! Who do you trust." His last hit was a fist and it would have landed had his wrist not been caught. Hiashi stared at him panting. He was looking Neji in the eyes as he tried to reconcile this man with the words just spoken and the past he was trying to cope with._

_"I cannot trust our family because they do not care about her. I cannot trust our village because they do not know her. I cannot trust strength that wasn't there. I want to trust you and her though. I do not know how."_

_..._

_"Why?" Hiashi sighed. He hadn't been able to explain this to Hinata. For some reason he simply couldn't._

_"Because she would become powerful." Neji's confused look was expected. "Hinata was born my heir, and yet there was some incidents surrounding her birth. I didn't want the council's attention on her. They might have figured it out. So I made her insignificant. I pushed her harder then was proper during open training to make it seem to the untrained that she couldn't keep up. Then I discarded her. Kurenai was a friend of a friend, though she doesn't know it. I trusted her. I don't think she knows that either. I wanted Hinata to become strong enough to stand up to the council on her own." Neji looked over the courtyard resolutely. He could see where Hiashi was coming from. The council controlled people it took special interest in, they became puppets. Neji didn't know what to think about Hiashi's method though._

_"There was another reason, Neji." Hiashi looked across the courtyard sadly. "I had a dream, when I was young." Neji watched as his uncle's face turned inward. Hiashi was remembering something hard. "I had a dream that I would get rid of the division between the branch family and the main family." Neji felt the world freeze around him. He couldn't believe he was hearing this._

_"But you are the clanhead! You could get rid of it, at least prevent it from being put on children! Why? Why didn't you?" Hiashi looked at Neji sadly as his nephew leaned forward in his earnest, then his eyes turned higher, to where Neji knew was his seal. He could feel the weight of his seal, now more then ever._

_"I tried. But the council stopped me at every turn. I wasn't flexible enough to see a way around it. I couldn't see a better way. Then I lost my support." Neji looked at him in confusion. Hiashi continued his explanation, absently stroking Hoshi, who had come over to sit on his lap. "My father was very much for the seal solution. He believed in it, even when his son bore it. Then he died and I took over. I fought for years, but the council was too old-fashioned. They hadn't known any better. Through the years I gradually replaced the council with younger members who had a more futuristic outlook." Hoshi jumped off his lap and raced out the gate at this point, Neji wasn't sure he had ever seen the fox move so fast. He should be worried about Hinata at this. The pet was very in tune to her mistress but Hiashi's next sentence distracted him. "Then three things happened that destroyed my resolve."_

_"Although Hinata's birth was stressful and I was concerned with protecting her, her birth didn't really have an impact on my plans...until one of my best friends disappeared during a mission. She was part of my team, her, myself and Asuma were a genin team around 20 years ago. She never came home from that mission. She was Hinata's godmother, and my insurance for her. My teammate could have, and would have stood up to the council and was smart enough to stay five steps ahead of them. After that mission, our team fell apart. The three of us were part of a larger team and we lost two members that night. Without that support from my team I became a lot more concerned over Hinata's wellbeing. Then when she was four, I lost one of my last two support beams. Your father died." Neji looked at him in surprise. His uncle never talked about his father. He glared at the pond as he listened._

_"Your father was one of my closest friends before I became clanhead. After the appointment we drifted apart some, but he still supported me as much as he could. He had a son to worry about as well, especially after your mother's death. His death hit hard. That was when I started my plan for Hinata. She would be as strong as I could make her." Neji shook his head to clear it from the pain of hearing about his parents. He didn't cry then and wouldn't cry now. He looked at his uncle who seemed content to let him have his time. He was feeling a grown up. He felt as if his uncle was treating him as a confidant. He took a deep breath. His uncle needed him. He needed this._

_"And the third event?" Hiashi's hands clenched as he breathed heavily._

_"Aya died..." Neji's eyes widened at the pain in Hiashi's voice. Hanabi's birth had killed his wife. Neji had never heard either Hiashi or Hinata mention Aya-hime, as he had known her. He barely remembered her, but he knew that Hinata did. He looked at Hiashi as the older Hyuuga tried to get himself under control._

_"Then you gave up." It was a question, but not one. Hiashi felt deflated, as if all his energy had fled at once._

_"Yes, without those supports, I gave up. I've still been replacing the council, but now it has been in preparation for Hinata. When she takes over, the council will be ready for her. She will be able to help the council mold this clan back into a family. That is my last hope as clanhead; and my best gift to my daughter."  
><em>

Minato smiled sadly. He knew it had been hard on everyone when Kushina, Haruka and himself had disappeared. But for HIashi, who lost his brother and wife within the following six years and with two children. He wished there was something he could do. Kushina lay a hand on his wrist.

"The Hyuuga clan is slowly coming together. THey have their problems, but Hinata and Neji are helping Hiashi heal them."

_Hinata's fists shook as she listened to the people who belonged to her family's counsel. THey sounded more like whiny girls younger then Hanabi. She stood when another remark about how their power was loosing ground was spat across the floor._

_"Power? What power do you refer to Koketsu-san? Power over our clan? Power over the village?" She walked around the table to stand in the center of the circle of the two dozen-odd members. She lookd at them sternly. "Why d you mention us loosing power we weren't to have to begin with?" She had been reading in the Hokage library. From their she had learned about the structure of the clans in the generation before her, even slightly before her father. She gave her attention to the first member that was speaking coherantlky to her question._

_"The clans have always been the backbone of Konoha. We should be involved in the decisions made by the village counsel and the Hokage." There was a general murmer of agreement. Hinata looked at him._

_"Hai, we were the back bone of Konoha. Three main clans and 15 minor clans. Our three main clans, Hyuuga, Uchiha, and Namikaze. We were responsible for the three founding pillars for our village; Passion, Reason, and Knowledge. Passion, our devotion and will to believe in our morals and help others to be free. Reason, our moral structure to provide free and lawful world for people. Knowledge, to pursue ideas to better ourselves, not through hardship or power, but through freedom and cooperation." She murmered these statements quietly, almast in awe at the power and wil behind the writer. When she had come across these statements many years ago, she had engraved then in her heart, believing that one day the clan would be this again. She glanced at her father to see his startled reaction. She hoped he would be proud of this. She returned her gaze tot he counsel member, "The hyuuga were charged with Passion. We were to prevent law from suffocating us and data from drying us. Where has that will gone? We are not a power in Konoha, but rather a power of Konoha, at her beck and call, not the other way around." She was cut from saying anything by the outrage that followed her statement. When everyone had quieted enough to hear one person, Hinata wasn't surprised to see Shimabu standing to talk._

_"'Give Konoha our assistance'? You sound as if we are lords in a neighboring castle. We are Konoha citizens. We live, work, eat, sleep, play and die here. This isn't our ward, it is our home. We can't ask for a reason to give our assistance better then that!" Hinata watched as Susumu stood._

_..._

_"Then what worth are we as a clan of Konoha?" She looked at her father, now standing and looking across the way at the disgruntled man. He glared at all of them. He had known most of them all his life and much of theirs. Of the members here, only 7 remained from his fathers counsel. "If we cannot perform our function, maybe we have lost all worth." He saw Chayami sit down stunned as the others focused their attention on him. "The shinobi give their lives for this village, both in life and in death. They do not do for those with power, or those who deserve it. You know I was a shinobi when I took this office. I will remain a shinobi until my death. We shinobi fight for something more precious then power and more important then duty. Power, Duty, these things mean nothing if they accomplish nothing." Shimabu stood sneering._

_"And what is it you fight for o holy shinobi?" At this Hiashi stopped looking at the counsel and focused his gaze on Hinata. She too waited his answer, an answer she had asked herself many times, why did he do any of this? "Our future in our children. Every shinobi, whether he understand it or not fights for the children of tis village and future they hold."_

_..._

_"Both of those decisions are out of your hands and not much of your business, Chayami. The Second is decided by the heir alone. When the decision has been reached and accepted, then the counsel will be informed. As to my younger daughter, we will wait until Hinata's 18th birthday before placing the seal upon her head encase she finds a husband within the clan, making the seal unnecessary." Hiashi watched as Hinata picked up where he left off, deftly guiding the conversation back to the topic of working closer with Konoha. He was grateful, Chayami and Shimabu had risen to talk back at him. He watched as Hinata gently worked the conversation to what they could do rather then if they should do it. He smiled slightly, his daughter had the subtly of a whisper. Subconcsiously un-ignorable. He listened as the counsel discussed her suggestions. They did have merit. He had discussed them with her earlier. They really were all her ideas._

"Even if they don't like it, the Hyuuga Clan will heal."_  
><em>

_"Enough is enough." Hiashi and the rest of the adults looked on in confusion as she turned to her friends. Neji was the only one that looked slightly confused. It was then that Hiashi got a taste of the kind of leader Hinata could be, if needed._

_"Kiba, Lee follow Akamaru after you find Ibiki-san. Hoshi, lets go." She leaped off after the fox, who had taken off the second her mistress had commanded. The other chunnin had followed. The adults followed a step behind the others. Hinata glanced back at them. She sidled to Shino and asked him to finish bringing Neji and Chouji up to date, then she fell back with the adults. She sent a brief reassurance to Naruto and then asked him to wait a bit. He sent her luck and backed off. She whispered towards the adults._

_"You need to let us handle this. Especially you, Tou-sama. You will want to interfere, do not. This is my fight."_

_..._

_Hinata watched as her blood started to boil. Four more members of her family's counsel had arrived with Hanabi. The young Hyuuga still seemed oblivious to what was going on. Her father seemed equally confused. Hinata signaled for her friends to get in position. She had known it would come to this for some time now._

_Several months ago, Hinata started noticing some of the counsel grouping together. That in and of itself wasn't bizarre. However, they started making random comments on things they shouldn't know much about, shinobi business. Still, it was more curious then threatening at that point. Hinata watched for a week before she talked it over with Shikamaru. She was hoping he could figure out what was going on. Then the counsel's hints at her being heir were getting stronger and outside the meeting she was hearing requests to seal her sister and secure her own future in the clan. She had left it alone until Shikamaru had gotten back to her._

_His had clues that hadn't made much sense at first. A missing person here, and loss of hours there. However, when he put that in front of Hinata and her knowledge of the inner clan's politics, someone in the clan was molding the clan's decisions from behind the scenes. There seemed to be two themes. The first was to get Hinata as clan head, meaning sealing Hanabi. The second was to separate Hinata and Neji._

_Hinata started paying more attention to the location of her sibling and cousin at that point. Over the next week or so she determined that Neji wasn't in any danger, except maybe from overworking. They seemed to want to separate them, by keeping Neji busy outside the clan. Hanabi, on the other hand, concerned her. Several times she had caught a member of the counsel walking her to town, but the member had disappeared when someone else accompanied them. She silently started adjusting her sisters schedule to keep her near friends at all times while she looked into the issue. Over the last week it was becoming stronger. Today they had even mentioned it during the meeting. She had started thinking they were stupid enough to try to place the seal on her sister without Hiashi's consent. It would be breaking a law, but the only one who could be punished was the one actually performing the act, under Konoha's law. Hinata knew that there were people in her clan willing to die for the clan counsel members. But they didn't need to, most of the clan had the seal on their forehead. That was enough._

_..._

_"Chayami, Hiroshi, Kisuke,.. " she said everyone's names as she looked around the gathering. They were all looking at her, some glaring. She skipped the actual sealer. The sealer was a branch member. She had known it would be. She had already narrowed down the list they would choose from to three. She was disgusted with them._

_"You are our counsel members, most of you. Tell me, are you taking care of our clan?" She was seething. Chayami finally shouted at her._

_"Yes we were! You would have the clan disregard tradition. Traditionally the heir is choosen and the siblings are sealed the same day! Our clan cannot loose more power! We were only trying to get the clan back on track-" Hinata interupted him. This wasn't the counsel chamber, she didn't have to listen to all of his self important speech._

_"By doing what? Kidnapping a member? Breaking a Konoha law, one we helped ratify? Scaring a 10 year old girl? Intimidating a man with children, wife, siblings and parents simply because he has a seal already?"  
><em>

_"Ibiki-san. I charge these four with kidnapping of my sister."_

_..._

_"Hinata-sama! I will never go against the main family again." Hinata started as his head raced back downwards to the ground so fast she was sure he's hit his head on the dirt._

_"Shiro-san, don't worry-" She stopped as he looked up at her and held out a kunai._

_"I now pledge, Hinata-sama. As Hyuuga Shiro, I shall follow, trust and aid Hyuuga Hinata as my leader, with family and alone, in life and in death. My blood to my family of my village." He allowed the kunai to nick the top of his hand as he spoke the Blood Loyalty Oath. Hinata had three choices. She could refuse by spitting on the hand. She could ignore it, making his oath a personal one only. Over she could allow some of the blood on her own hand, completing the oath to her. Hinata hesitated before performing the latter._

_..._

_She deactivated her Byakugan and landed on the mine, prepared to jump away if it went off. It didn't. She activated her Byakugan again and the dirt blew up in her face. She shook herself as she let her mind spin. It had reacted to her Byakugan._

_..._

_Neji! Hinata raced towards him, shouting as she gathered the water that had been attacking Lee. Neji! She felt the wind swirl around her as Naruto became aware of her panic and tried to contact Neji. She felt Neji's confusion from Naruto, but he hadn't deactivated his Byakugan. NEJI!_

_..._

_"Don't worry Hinata-chan. The council knows what it's doing. Chayami-sama is a better leader then you could ever be. Orochimaru-sama understands us better then you do." Hinata snarled at that name._

_"Your sister will be a fine figurehead for the council, Hinata-chan. She understands what it is to be a Hyuuga." Hinata wanted to snarl at her but instead she forced herself to take a deep breath before they tossed her and the rock in the center of the river. The river was only a few feet over her head, but it was enough. She waited until she was almost out of breath before pushing off the ground enough to break the surface. Another breath and she landed closer to the shore. She tried again, gaining another foot towards shore. On her third jump, she fell when she landed. She tried to get up and get her feet under her. She was running out of air. She looked around for help in the element that had brought her the most comfort all her lifetime. The water grew darker. She vaguely wondered if the sun was setting, not remembering that there was at least another three hours of daylight. She didn't remember the water being this dark._

_She never felt the wet silt touch her face as she lost herself to darkness._

_Kiba dove in the water as Neji forced the water away, revealing Hinata on the bottom of the river. Kiba cradled her in his arms as he removed the tape from her mouth and leaped out. He landed next to Neji and Shino._

_For a frightening moment Hinata was still as Kiba pumped on her back. Finally, she coughed and tried to roll over. Neji helped her, holding her in the easiest position to cough out the water. While he was doing that he saw the seal and removed it in anger. He felt Naruto's relief immediately, but his focus was on Hinata's bond that reappeared. She shivered and leaned back into him. Hoshi placed a paw on her arm as her breathing eased. She looked up and around hazily._

_"Shino, Kiba..." She reached for them as she snuggled back into her cousin's protective grasp. Neji felt her need for him in his mind as well as her need for her teammates._

_..._

_"You five are arrested for conspiracy to drown a Konoha Shinobi and treason of conspiracy with Orochimaru." The five glanced at each other as the few council members with their wits still somewhat intact went for them._

_Hinata saw the explosicve a second before it exploded._

_..._

_"We need everyone to calm down this instant! We need to help the injured, we need to take care of the wreckage and recover what we can. We need to begin rebuilding. For this to happen everyone needs to pitch in and help out." She turned to her left. "You 10, start moving the injured over to the sparring area, it's flat for care. I want you three in charge of that." She pointed out a council member and two branch members that she knew would work well together. She looked to her right. "You men start to move all the rubble over to the far corner; wood on the left and other on the right. You kids work on getting the nails out of the wood as it is piled up. You three, locate your staff and get dinner started for everyone, assume twice the normal mouths. The group in back, you start recovering all the papers and files from the wreckage and place them on a box over by the small offices. You eight, start sorting them. Let's go! if you don't have a job yet come over here!" She turned to each group as she assigned jobs with authority in her voice. She saw looks of surprise and skepticism, but also relief. Many who weren't sure what to do could now helping out. She leaped lightly down from the chair._

_Turning she saw that Sakura and Ino had already joined the Medical side. She directed the rest of the shinobi to help out and turned to delegate the rest of her family that had crowded around her. Slowly the area looked less like a disaster zone and more like a campsite of organized activity. Her father showed up eventually and began helping organize the files found in the remains of the building. Hinata smiled as she placed another board on the pile of wood and looked over the family. Everyone was working together. It felt right.  
><em>

Kushina sighed. What a mess they were.

"THey are going to have their hands full when Naruto returns home." MInato chuckled.

"Especially with his sensei. I was so relieved when she turned up. I can still remember the last day I saw Haruka." Minato sighing remembering the day as Naruto had seen it.

_"Oi, Ero-sennin, this one has a seal of some kind on it?" Jiraiya turned in time to see Naruto pick it up. Leaping towards his pupil he knew he was too far away._

_"Naruto DON'T!" All of a sudden they were in darkness. Actually that wasn't true, it was just night. Once their eyes adjusted they saw that they were still in the same clearing. Suddenly several shinobi landed in the clearing. They were battling each other. They didn't notice Naruto or Jiraiya. Naruto looked at Jiraiya in confusion when he saw that his sensei's attention was focused on a battle behind him. Turning he saw a woman fighting another shinobi. The difference with this fight to Naruto was that the shinobi she was fighting had a curse seal._

_"Haruka..." Glancing at his startled companion before focusing on the fight. The woman leaped across the clearing sliding away from her opponent. Her opponent disappeared. She looked around frantically before his foot connected with her neck. She rolled with it but he had disappeared again. She cried towards her comrades._

_"Fujiiro! Get over here." Hearing an affirmative, Naruto turned and had to blink. In front of him was a young Hiashi._

_"Byakugan!" He activated his kekkei genkai. "36A...127C...274H...108D...215B" He continued in this vein, confusing Naruto. Looking at the woman, he saw that she was spinning and looking everywhere. Then they heard a groan as her opponent flew out of thin air and landed, pinned to a tree by a spear. Suddenly there was a loud roar. Spinning, she looked beyond the trees to see something that Naruto thought he would never see outside of his mind._

_Kyuubi._

_The woman spun and started to deal out orders to the shinobi around her. After giving some of them, she bit her thumb like she was summoning something, but instead of pressing it to the ground, she pressed it to her neck. There was a whirl as a man appeared in front of her. He was incredibly upset._

_"Haru-chan. I- I-" He seemed close to tears._

_"Yondiame, I'm sorry for pulling you away from the scene I know you just left but we have another problem." The man seemed ready to droop. It looked as though he barely cared. Then she pointed behind him. He turned. Naruto saw his eyes go wide._

_"Haru...Is that who I think it is." The woman stood by him firm._

_"Byaka confirmed it, that's Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox." Yondiame stood there a moment, before he steeled himself. About to walk off she stopped him. "What do you think you're about to do?'_

_"Defeat it." She looked at him like he had grown another head._

_"YOU CAN'T KILL KYUUBI. NO ONE CAN. NOT IN THIS STATE, YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" She was nearly screeching at him. He stood there, calm as ever._

_"Then what, let him destroy Konoha? That is where he's heading, you notice." She shook her head. "I'll seal him." She looked at him quickly._

_"That requires someone with a flexible chakra system and a sacrifice! You know that!" Her voice was dead quiet. He nodded._

_"A newborn can handle it. You know that."_

_"But, a newborn? We don't have any...Ohhhh no you don't!" Yondiame turned to her._

_"It's the only way, you know it." She turned to him, hands grasping his sleeve._

_"No, not him, not Naruto. After watching me, how can you do this?" Yondiame's hands covered hers._

_"Watch him, he'll be an orphan now." With that he disappeared. She screamed after him. Naruto was feeling slightly numb. He watched her spin and give more orders to pull back to Konoha. Naruto watched as everyone leaped out of the clearing and after Kyuubi, who was indeed making his way to Konoha. Suddenly, Hiashi shouted a warning to Haruka. She leaped out of the way just in time to avoid Orochimaru's attack._

_"Ku ku ku, you won't get away from me now." She looked at him angrily. Naruto saw her eyes looking weird as a seal appeared behind Orochimaru._

_"You will never bother Konoha again!" Suddenly she heard another warning shouted to her. Turning she saw the man she had pinned with a spear pointing at her. Looking down, she saw her bottom half disappearing. Looking over at Orochimaru she saw him swipe some of the seal before it engulfed him completely._

_Hiashi ran towards her, but he was stopped by a seal under his feet._

_"Fujiiro, this is Jikan Hayai no Jutsu. Please don't get caught. Listen, Orochimaru can't return for ten years. Use them!" She ripped off her bracelet and threw it to him. "Give this to Hinata for me, first birthday and all." She also threw a kunai on the ground. Hiashi couldn't move as he tried to free himself, to reach her._

_"Haru-kun!" She slipped into the jutsu further. She turned and reached to one side. Naruto turned to see a young Kakashi heading straight for her. Naruto heard her whisper as she disappeared._

_"Ashiteru, Koi-inu-kun." Kakashi landed where she had been a second too late, screaming. He fell to the ground crying out._

_"NOOOOO! Koneko-chan. Please. Don't go." _

"Thankfully she was able to get free of that jutsu. That led to some interesting questions and relevations for Naruto."

_Naruto was just standing there when he felt Kyuubi go very nuts. Then suddenly, someone ran into him full speed. They tumbled head over heels a good two or three meters before the person righted herself and grabbed Naruto by his ankle, holding upside down, but stopping his momentum._

_Placing his hands on the ground, he twisted out of his attackers grip. Standing he saw the same girl he had just seen. Turning to see what Jiraiya thought of this he was surprised to see his normally level-headed sensei charging at he woman._

_"Who the hell are you!" She jumped away, looking at him confused._

_"Aren't you Jiraiya?" He stood in front of Naruto, panting. He was practically snarling._

_"Of course, and your disguise won't fool me!" She looked at him strangely. So did Naruto, he had never seen his sensei display such a lock of control and thought._

_"Why would I wear a disguise?" She looked genuinely confused. Jiraiya continued to snarl at her._

_"because the person you are impersonating has been dead for 16 years!" Naruto saw the look of astonishment cross her face._

_"Sixteen years." She muttered to herself in shock. Jiraiya, however, seemed beyond enraged._

_"I won't let you get away with dishonoring one of the best kunoichi I've known!" As he leaped for her she muttered to herself._

_"I wasn't aware you thought so highly of me." Naruto barely heard her as she continued to dodge Jiraiya's assult. She didn't dodge all of it, but he was too infuriated to fight properly. Naruto had never seen him so out of control. Finally, her eyes glowed slightly and Jiraiya tripped. He seemed to be struggling against invisible string. Ignoring the voice in his mind saying this was a stupid idea, Naruto leaped at the person who had captured his sensei. She turned to him. He saw her eyes. They were vibrant purple with vertical pupils. Then he was hanging upside down by his ankles again._

_"Enough! Jiraiya-kun, I don't know what happened to make you think someone would even want to impersonate me but surely you recognize this justu?" Jiraiya had calmed down as he lay on the ground. He looked at what was happening, his eyes wide._

_"Ha-Ha-Haruka?"_

_Naruto took this moment to truly look at her. She looked to be about 20, several years older than himself. Her strawberry-blonde hair fell past her knees in its high pony-tail. She was about his height now, which placed her just shorter than Jiraiya, lean, and had those woman curves girls get at that age. Her blue eye sparkled on her soft oval face above a firm pink mouth. Her motions so far had been fluid and precise and quick. Her outfit was pretty standard, black capri pants with a ouch on one side and open toed boots common to most of Konoha shinobi. She wore a black high-neck without sleeves, covered by the standard vest, though hers was blue. Her hitae was on her neck, reminding him briefly of Hinata, except hers was thinner and tighter, worn more as a choker. She had two short white braids hanging from her hair on one side and three on the other, attached with blue and green beads and she had blue half-gloves Kakashi-sensei wears accept hers had turtle shells on the back._

_"Makoto's seal was the Jikan Hayai, fast time. It creates a shrinking dimension that is held by chakra. Time goes faster out here than in there. From my point of view, I've been gone 5 years, not 16. I'm only 22. The only reason I survived is because of Byaka." Jiraiya frowned as he processed this._

_"Who's Byaka?" Haruka looked at him a moment. So long in fact, that Naruto began to elaborate. "You mentioned her and well, you said she helped you, but I saw you enter the dimension alone." Haruka nodded, smiling._

_"I'd forgotten what it felt like for no one to know. Byaka is my Bijuu. She is the seven-tailed tiger."_

_...  
><em>

_"Give me a break, the last time I saw you was through a scanning jutsu two days before you were born!"_

_"Your father's actual name was Minato of the Namikaze clan. He went by a nickname, thus very few people knew his real name. He was a great shinobi. Calm, collected, heh, slightly stubborn. That might be why he got on so well with Kushina." They were sitting on a log and just talking now. "Uzimaki Kushina, there was a fireball if you ever saw one. She was the temper as he was the reason. You know, they always thought you'd end up with her red hair and green eyes." She looked at the ground thinking._

_"Why am I named Uzimaki after my mother then?"_

_"Because the Namikaze clan didn't keep surnames. Your surname is that of the closest current family member not born of the clan. For you that would have been your mother." At his confused look, she continued, "The Kekkei Genkai of the Namikaze family was so powerful that their members were in constant danger. Thus this system developed to help hide the people. Unlike most families with Kekkei Genkais, the Namikaze family wasn't entirely comprised of shinobi. Actually, they were mostly bookworms." She giggled as Naruto thought on this._

_"Your mother was from the whirlpool village. And yes they did have friends, but with who your father was and all, he was watched very closely. The war had just ended so Konoha was weary of foreigners for a while. Thus the only people they told were Jiraiya and Tsunade. I found out by accident. I found Kushina during the pregnancy. It was late enough that there was no mistake. Your father was going to adopt you, then marry Kushina when things quieted down a little. I never saw him so proud as the day he told me it was his son inside her. Your parents loved each other, and you, so much." She sighed as she looked down sadly. Naruto digested this. It was a lot. He was happy about one thing though, his parents had wanted him. It left a warm feeling in him. He had been wanted._

_...  
><em>

_"I'm the one that developed the seal that currently holds Kyuubi inside you. Your father helped with that."_

_...  
><em>

_"I will excuse this only once, Naruto, because I do not have my mask, but I am ANBU and you cannot spy on me when I stress it. The penalty is death by law after interrogation. Do not do it a-gain!" She tossed them towards camp with her last decisive order. Jiraiya helped Naruto to his feet, shaking. Naruto hadn't ever seen his sensei shaking. He decided that this was one time, he'd better do as he was told the first time and not to push it. As he sat down, Jiraiya looked at him._

_"Don't take that personal. It would have killed her to harm either of us, but she accepted the risk when she accepted her position. Naruto, don't tell Hinata about her until we talk to her. She is supposed to be dead and we might want to keep it that way." Naruto nodded slowly, he could hold off telling Hinata something for a night or so._

_...  
><em>

_Fujiiro probably had left a message right after the fight in case she got out, probably saying to contact him and that she was a baka for not letting him help her. Fushi was just fine waiting for her to contact him of her own right and helped her out by keeping Chonbo active with communication. She would have to thank him for that later. Tai had probably used it as a diary of sorts, leaving only important updates for her should she return. Inu, she hadn't expected anything, it would have been too painful for a while and then he would have given up. Akai was the one she needed information from, but that would be nearly 100 reports!_

_...  
><em>

__"I was found in the woods myself. I have no idea who my parents are, but your grandparents adopted me when I was 6." Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.__

__...  
><em>_

_"Where did she live before my grandparents adopted her?" Jiraiya looked at him sadly a moment._

_"I'm not sure. She wasn't allowed in the village for a few years, and then she wasn't welcome until she was 10 or so. Even then she was always careful about the sections of the village she walked. Those first years, though, she lived in the woods. Byaka helped her learn to hunt, I believe." Naruto looked at him in complete amazement._

_"She was alone for six years?" Jiraiya shook his head slightly._

_"Apparently, Byaka taught her enough to perform simply missions. She started working for our village as a shinobi when she was 4. A child is a great spy. She met Sandiame and Asuma that way." Naruto frowned as he mulled over this. He had had it bad when he was a kid, but this was different. This was inhumane. She hadn't had any human contact until she was 4. He looked after her trail as he thought about her past._

_Do Jinchuuriki always live such lives?_

Minato smiled sadly. He had never looked too closely into her past because there was nothing he could have done.

"She really is a good teacher for our son though."

_"You are like a child that can run but never learned to walk or crawl. Not you don't understand what someone says when they want you to dance, because you have to walk first." She looked at him. "The basics of martial arts are to train your body into instinct. Punches and Kicks are the first step in the type of fighting you use and yet you cannot perform them. You can perform the rasengan but not a punch-"_

_"I can punch!"_

_"You can flail your arms around and hope to god you hit something and it hurts the other person more then you. You wildly look for openings, not wondering why they are there. You are disparately trying to back track your training and you can't because you never learned it to begin with." Naruto was growling to himself. He was about to argue with her when he heard a protesting grunt from Kyuubi. Hesitating a moment to listen to the fox he heard him agree with Haruka._

_...  
><em>

_"Haruka is teaching you well." Naruto nodded. He wanted to know what was up. "I think I'll leave you with her."_

_"WHAT!" He looked at Naruto, who had just jumped to his feet. He sighed._

_"You are learning what you need to, she knows what I was going to teach you anyway. I have some business to the south." Naruto exploded._

_"But you're supposed to be my sensei. You were supposed to help me get stronger so I can rescue Sasuke!" Jiraiya looked at him._

_"I've talk to Haruka. She understands what you need to do. She would be a better teacher for you Naruto. She is a Jinchuuriki. She has the experience with that."_

_"But-"_

_"NARUTO!" Jiraiya took a deep breath. He understood his own reasons, but he couldn't help his doubts. Haruka had been out of the picture 16 years. She didn't know all the changes. Yes, she was very well informed, but still..."You need this. She's more then a teacher, she's your father's sister."_

_...  
><em>

_**Kit, that is some teacher you found**_

_Yeah, I wonder how I'm going to learn wind_

_**Couldn't tell you, I can't use wind. But I will tell you this, Byaka is the strategist of the Bijuu, she will find the best way.**_

_Naruto sighed as he looked at the ground, which he had doodled on during the conversation. He did that a lot. He felt the fox chuckling as he looked around for Jiraiya._

_"If you're thirsty then grab a drink." Naruto looked at his new sensei in confusion. Thirsty, yes he was but he hadn't said anything about it yet. She sighed and knelt over his doodle. She scratched two more new lines. "Add chakra." He looked at her._

_"UH?" She rolled her eyes._

_"Activated by adding chakra, gaki no baka." He looked at her as she stepped back. He looked down and gathered a nice amount of chakra. A split second before he shoved itinto the doodle he heard Kyuubi's warning._

_**Wait,**** KIT!**** Not that much!**_

_Naruto shoved the chakra, then found himself 100 some feet in the air. He folded his arms over._

_"I think I put too much chakra into that." He looked down to see the geyser that had propelled him into the air._

_...  
><em>

_"In short, you've started the Kazegan." Naruto looked so happy he probably would have hit the moon on his next jump, but Haruka pulled him back in time. "Listen, Kekkei Genkai is the result of demonic chakra mixing with human blood. This is done one of three ways that I know of; seals, like the jinchuuriki, gifts and breeding." Naruto looked confused at the last one. "Demons and humans marrying and having children. Any way that is the way the Namikaze were founded, is we were a clan that accepted peaceful couples of mixed heritage. Over the years we intermarried and all our talents came together into the Kazegan. The Kazegan has three parts, just like demonic chakra." Naruto looked at her in thought._

_"Instinct, intellect, intent?" She nodded._

_"Sort of, Instinct comes first. You would have started this as early as you could draw. You would have started with wants and they would have translated into seals, random ideas. The second part is what most of the clan does, intellectual. They memorize seals and make new ones. Our kekkai genkai allows us to retain the memory of any seal we see or write if you want to. The last part has a few requirements, one is developed control over our clan's element, wind. The other requirement is one you learn only when you get your Kekkai Genkai. There is training children undergo in our clan that prepares them for the second stage." Naruto looked at her in curiosity._

_"What about the final one?" She smiled fondly._

_"That one is only understood once you have it. I'm sorry Naruto. You have the potential, but I pray that you never have to get your full kekkai genkai."_

_...  
><em>

_His eyes widened at the field of ruin. It had been grassy moments before. It had been gentle. Now it was lumps and mounds of dirt. Not in gentle piles or neat rows but in chaotic devastation. He gulped as he felt terror in the pits of his stomach. This was what he could do. He could destroy. He could destroy places, homes, people, loved ones, he destroyed everything. He was a monster._

_"Destruction! That is a monster! I am a monster! How can you not see that as an act of a monster! Look at what I did! "Do it again"? NEVER! I am a monster! I can't be allowed to hurt! I won't!" Haruka fended off the fists as Naruto screamed. She knew that until he had spent some of his pent up energy, he wouldn't listen. She gently led them in a wide circle around the clearing several times while he continued his tirade. Takamaru just stared as his master attacked his own sensei in anger and despair. Youko listened as he tried again and again to tell his container to calm down._

_Finally Naruto ran out of steam, since Kyuubi wasn't going to assist this foolishness by giving him some chakra. Naruto stood there, hands on his knees, panting. Haruka stood in front of him, waiting to see what kind of mind set he had ended in. She relaxed when she heard a breathy sob leave her new student._

_"Naruto, that destruction wasn't of a monster." He looked up at her, no longer in anger, but in defeat. He didn't believe her. She knew he wouldn't, she hadn't either. "Look at it, Naruto. Yes you destroyed what was there, but what had been there? What was there that you weren't going to destroy to begin with? It was a grassy field that was going to be plowed. The grass had lived its life and now we ask it to give its help to grow food we need. Yes it isn't in neat rows, but the neatness is the only problem here." Naruto looked at her, half in hope._

_"But..."_

_"How many people were out there?" Naruto stared at her. "How many? How many animals? How much death did you just cause?" Naruto looked over the dirt. It was true, only that which was going to be destroyed on purpose had been destroyed on accident. Haruka knelt in front of him. "We are here to practice. We are here to learn. This way when you do use it where there are people, only those you need to hit to protect are hit. A monster wouldn't care. A monster wouldn't be here on his knees exhausted because he was punishing himself for destroying an empty field. A monster wouldn't practice to control his power. You are a Jinchuuriki, Naruto, not a monster."_

_...  
><em>

_"Never...Do...that...again!" He looked at her passively._

_"Is that not what I was supposed to do? I plowed the field." SLAP Haruka was panting. His chakra felt wrong, suppressed. There was no trace of Kyuubi in it. No warmth at all. She stood and looked over the field. "When you did that just now, what did you feel." He looked at her._

_"Control. Nothing out of control." She looked at him. His eyes were so blank. It was as if a recording was speaking from behind a Naruto mask. She nearly shuddered at that. She stood in front of him, resisting the urge to slap him again._

_"Control, was it. So controlled that even emotions had to know their place. A bet that felt good. A weight off your shoulders." Naruto looked over the field._

_"Not really." She watched his expression closely as she said her next words. "I think I know someone who understands how that felt. I know quite a few. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Itachi, Itsuko, Hiroshi, Yanami, Mihiru, Hizashi, Jihirou, Hiashi...myself." Naruto just looked over the field. "I know someone who probably feels this right now...Sasuke." Naruto jerked towards her, but returned to looking over the field. "This control, it isn't real. It is a mask people wear when they are nearly out of control. It is strong, strong enough to where it fools everyone, even the user. But it is a mask nonetheless. You exuberance, your passion are what makes you a good shinobi. You determination and your heart are what makes you a great one. If you think that by hiding who your are, you supress a monster, think again. Instead of suppressing one, you let one free. This person you are now cares not for the worries of people or the trails of life. This man thinks only of his own suffering and how he will never have to feel it again. Is that who Naruto is?"_

_Naruto stood on the edge of the field for many hours afterward, thinking about those words. He knew Haruka was eating at the campfire behind him, but he didn't feel like joining her. He heard Jiraiya join her, talk and leave but he couldn't care. He stood and watched the stars come out. He thought over the emotions he felt. The anger, the despair, also the worry and the pity. He remembered the jeers and the hate. Through it he pushed himself to find a place where he belonged. He made himself a person he had hoped the village would be proud of. He could see how the village never wanted that. They saw a monster. He struggled, he learned, he grew, and he got no where. He looked at the sky. Why did he do any of it?_

_"Ne, Onee-sensei, why did you become a shinobi?" She looked at him. His question was more contenplative then curious. She sighed and looked across the field._

_"I don't really know. Initially I suppose it was because that is what I was told to do. I was 4 when I started going on missions for the village and I really hadn't though about it back then. Later I continued to be a shinobi mostly because I knew little else. But if your were to ask me over all why I'm a shinobi I would have to say because of the eyes." Naruto looked at her in confusion. She looked down. "It was so dark before I had precious people. Byaka was there and that was all. Them I met Sarutobi-sama. His eyes were kind and welcoming and Asuma-kun and his eyes were happy and curious. I met all my fvriends and they all had eyes full of light and life. Those eyes didn't know the darkness that lonelyness is, they only know the light of friendship and love. I wanted to make sure that the people that kept me from my darkness were never shown it. I am a shinobi to protect my friends and all future generations from the darkness as much as I can."_

_Naruto had looked at his hand when she spoke of the darkness. He had felt it too. So had Gaara. He had seen what it had done to Gaara. Everyone fights to excape that darkness. Is that why he was a shinobi. Is that why he cared about a village that hated him? He gazed across the field,but really he was looking at himself; himself in the darkness. Then he remembered. The light. Hinata had brought it to him. Once he had seen it, he had known. He would spend his last days fighting for that light. Not just in Hinata but in all children, the fire of Konoha. That was his purpose. He wanted to be a part of that light, but even if he wasn't, he wouldn't let it go out. He swore that._

_...  
><em>

_"You saw my genkun right?" He nodded. "things can be recorded then replayed as genjutsu. The same is true for music. When I was a chuunin, I was part of a band. We were small and simply got together for fun. I was the singer and I arranged seals for different tones (think keyboard people). We had a drummer and a guitarist. They liked to simply play. I recorded many of their 'practices'." She activated the seal and a steady beat came out of it. Naruto liked it. It had a steady beat, but in a playful kind of way (think hip hop or techno). She stood and they started again. The music was slightly distracting until Naruto found himself listening to the music more then watching what he was doing. Haruka smiled as he fell into the beat. She figured it would run in the family. The guitarist was his father. They practiced for a while just enjoying the feel of being on the beat of music._

_...  
><em>

_"You are Ni-sama's son and now my student. We couldn't have an even bond for years, but in relation to family, we care about each other in a similar manner. I have at least the beginnings of a bond towards you." She said this very quietly. Naruto got the impression she was unsure of it all, an extreme change from her usual confidence. Then he started, she was worried about his acceptance. She was still looking down, tapping her fingertips together in a manner that greatly resembled Hinata. Naruto smiled._

_"I would like a bond with you Onee-sensei." Haruka looked up abruptly and smiled. He had seen the fear in her eyes before that smile. "But how can we complete the bond?" She smiled._

_..._

_"I'm sorry." Simple in its phrasing and tone. it was an apology up front. No haggling, no needing, no explanation, no excuses. Haruka looked over the landscape of the cool hills that were growing rocky as they went north into the mountains._

_"And Thanks." She smiled softly as she gazed over at Naruto. He fidgeted even though her gaze was not accusatory. "I know now."_

_It was his gaze that traveled tho the landscapethis time. "As I've been tapping into Youko's chakra, I've felt invincable, but afterward I've wondered. Am I invincable or is his chakra invincable and I'm along for the ride." The breez ruffled the grass and washed over both jinchuuriki like the peace of their understandings._

_"I understand my strength, now I will master it. " He smiled triumphantly as Haruka smirked._

"And she was able to start healing the mess our generation left with the Bijuu situation."

_"I am here to modify your seal, Gaara-san." She was met with varying looks of confusion and disbelief. "I helped design Naruto's seal. I can replace your current seal with his."_

"And then there's Hinata. Sha and Naruto have become so close."

_"Wow, Hinata-chan! You have a new friend." Kiba came over and kneeled next to her. He was about to pet the kit when the little one's eyes opened and she turned slightly and glared at the shinobi. Kiba retracted his hand quickly and the fox kit settled back down. "Heh heh, I guess she only likes Hinata-chan."_

_...  
><em>

_"Naruto, where did this bird come from?" Naruto shrugged and pointed to the tree it had fallen out of. Jiraiya looked at it a moment then at Naruto. Nodding to himself and grunting in a positive manner he turned to Naruto, "Very well, you may raise this bird." With this concession, Jiraiya turned and went back to sleep. An echo was heard throughout the woods._

_"NANIIIIII!"_

_...  
><em>

_"Hina-chan and I, we promised to protect each other. That was what we said. Not that I was going to make sure she didn't get hurt, or that she would keep me from getting hurt, but that we would work together to protect each other's dreams and ideas." Neji looked at Naruto. He didn't feel any anger, some concern and hope, but no anger. "We know we'll get hurt, but we trust each other. We work together." Naruto looked at Neji. He didn't know how else to put it. He really wanted Neji to understand. Hinata and him, they were a team, a unit, one._

_...  
><em>

_"Believe it Hina-chan!" She nodded. Youko looked at the pair._

_"**We believe it Young Female.**" She smiled and rubbed his nose fondly and waved as she disappeared from the mindscape. No more she could do it; now she would do it._

_Just before sunset, she hugged, then pushed Hoshi out the window and faced the door. A moment later it opened and the big man grabbed her and shoved her down the hall._

_I can do this!_

_**You can Hina-chan. I am here. So are they. You are not alone**. She thanked the hawk as she walked into the dressing room._

_Here we go._

"Even then they were only speaking in their mind, with the bond. But then the first time they saw eachother after Naruto left."

_Apparently Haruka wasn't the only one desperate. She heard Naruto in her mind before her ears registered his yell of frustration and fear. The chakra was swirling around him as he glared at the scene in front of him. Haruka could only watch as he watched his love come closer to death. His chakra was twisting and twirling in every effort to get free, to help her, to get to his mate._

_The man smirked as he started running for his attack. Haruka heard him for a second before Naruto's voice overpowered it._

_"Die!"_

_"HINATA!" The man was suddenly blown backwards by an incredible force. Haruka spun her glance to Naruto to see his eyes had changed._

_They were still bright blue but the pupil had turned a paler blue and he had black around the edges now. It looked like his eyes featured blue starbursts with black spiking inwards from the rim. He had activated the Kazegan._**  
><strong>

"Yup, she's the way he activated our clan's Kekkei Genkai. Atta Boy." Kushina Smiled

"Yes, that was an important reunion for them both."

_Hinata was laughing as she felt Naruto's arms around her. They were real. They were His arms. She snuggled into his embrace further as he held her tightly. They calmed down as they just stood there holding each other._

...

_"How do you know about her!" Hinata dropped into a more defensive position as Haruka took a step towards her, confusion still on her face. "No one outside the Hyuuga council and clan head should know, so how do you? I know Naruto didn't tell you because he doesn't know yet. So how do you know?" Haruka's confusion cleared slightly._

_"Aya-chan told me." Hinata's stance faltered slightly at the mention of her mother's name._

_"My mother has been dead for eight years. You haven't been in the village in that time, Naruto said you hadn't been since the day of his birth." Haruka bent over and picked up Hinata's pail that had rolled towards her. She figured this would be quite a conversation._

_"Aa, however, she told me before that, long before._

_..._

_"My name is Haruka I contain Byaka the seven tailed tiger. Everyone knew this. When Ayaka was young she was told about Mui. Eventually, she asked questions and learned that she couldn't speak with her in addition to not being able to survive childbirth. She was told Mui was evil. She was captured to protect others. We had been friend for quite some time at that point. She asked me about Mui without revealing that she contained her. I told her that the only bijuu humans needed to worry about were the sanbi and hachibi. Some time after she told me about Mui." _

_"I studied the seal for over a month before I understood it completely. There was nothing I could do. I could allow her to speak with Mui somewhat, but there was nothing else I could do for her. My modifications gave her a few years at best, but the seal had already done its damage. Maybe if it had been a few years earlier. But..." Haruka blinked away tears as she fisted her hands. She took a deep breath and looked at Hinata._

_"I could, however help her daughter. The seal I developed was a binding seal, a seal that modified an original seal. That was the hope I could give her daughter. She would be able to talk to Mui and use Mui's chakra." Hinata looked up._

_"But I didn't know about Mui until last year?" Haruka looked at her._

_"A binding seal must be activated after the other seal is in place. Without me around, and your mother dying as you received the seal, it was probably never intentionally activated. You probably got hit with a large amount of chakra right on your seal at some point, activating the dormant seal." Hinata nodded. "That would have activated the binding seal and altered the seal on you. The original seal would attach itself to its host, making removal impossible, however when the seal was placed on you a small amount of the sealing chakra semi-activated the binding seal and stopped this process, meaning I can remove the seal from you." Hinata looked at her in confusion._

_"Won't I die without Mui?" Haruka smiled slightly._

_"I would replace it with the seal Naruto has, but there is a catch." Hinata looked at her. "Any other bijuu would be able to sense Mui's presence."_

_..._

_"I thought only people with bijuu had mindscapes?" He looked at her in confusion._

_"You're right." Hinata turned Naruto to the right. "Naruto-kun, this is Mui, my Bijuu."_

_..._

_**"Please Mui-dono. Please..."** He curled down into a ball at the base of her cage. His shoulders were shaking as Mui watched in concern and shock. She glided forward and landed in front of him. He looked up at her slightly "**Mui-dono, I love you."** She gasped as he continued to shake and tears came down his face. "**I never stopped. I've been looking for you. I need you. We can have kits, we can move, I don't care, just please. As long as your happy. I need to know you're alright."** He was breaking down. Mui reached a wing out and laid it on his head. The familiar feathers calmed him like the eye in the middle of the storm of their lives._

_**"I love you, Youko. I always have. Knowing you are happy has always been enough."** He looked up at her. **"I wanted to give you little ones. I wanted to do something for you. I want to be useful."**_

_**"Mui...I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was afraid. I'm not strong enough. I didn't think I could protect young yet. They would get hurt, or worse. I couldn't handle that. I-...I just... Please... I'm sorry." **Mui let the tears roll down her face as she bent her beak close and nuzzled his nose. She loved him. She still loved him. She will always love him._

_Both of them froze as their bond, previously dormant, sprung back to life. He felt her worry, her fear, her hope and soothed them. She felt his terror, his helplessness, his need and comforted them._

_They were one again._

_..._

_"Hinata there are a few things I need to tell you. First, rank-wise I am a Jounin. I am ordering you not to discuss me or Naruto with anyone except the Hokage. The seal I used on Kiba will prevent him from remembering us and Akamaru has promised to stay quiet until we return to Konoha. The Aburame was never conscious so he is unaware of any of this. " Hinata nodded in understanding. She had figured she would have to talk to Tsunade-sama before explaining what happened to anyone. She didn't want to add to Naruto's danger._

_"I am giving you a scroll. Give it to Tsunade. No one can know what is in here, Hokage eyes only. But it does give her a brief update on his training and our ETA in Konoha. Do you understand. Remember, the shinobi world thinks I'm dead and Naruto has vanished. We need to stay that way." Hinata nodded._

_..._

_Naruto, Hianta-sama, who is this?" He tried to sound polite, but it wasn't a polite question so he felt a little uncomfortable. Haruka looked at him, her currently blue eyes assessing."Itoko, this is Haruka. She is Naruto-kun's sensei right now." _

"Yes that was a good thing. Hinata kept her promise too. She and Neji told none but Tsunade-san."

_"_True, but I think the old group wished she had. THey've been waiting for the day to see her again for so long."

_"Don't toy with me on this Inu! Earlier I saw something he said came from his parents. I recognized it. Kiiro was the only person capable of making that seal. Now I ask you again. Who are that boy's parents?" Kakashi stared steadily at the irate clan head._

_"Despite suspicions, the only people besides his parent who would be able to confirm it are the two sannin, whom refuse to discuss it, and someone who disappeared fourteen years ago." Kakashi's voice was hard. Both men stared at each other. It was an old contest. Hiashi looked away first. He knew better than to challenge Kakashi on this. He didn't have the right. He's known that for seven years. Truthfully, he somehow lost the right sixteen years ago._

_...  
><em>

_"Nearly 35 years ago, when we were infants, Byaka, seven-tailed tiger, attacked the village much like Kyuubi did."_

_...  
><em>

_"We were told you were the best person to find stuff written by Neko no Shichi." Two steps later the entire group stopped, realizing that both jounin had stopped at this statement._

_"Wh-wh-where's you hear that name?" Kakahsi looked sheet white. Gai looked at him concerned. He wasn't sure how much more of this his friend could take._

_The white-haired jounnin was very pensive. Gai frowned at this. He remembered Kakashi when they were genin. He was cocky and, well, angsty. After his father's death, he seemed ready to prove to the village that he was nothing like his father. He didn't care about anything outside of orders and accomplishing the mission. Even getting a genin team and the Yondiame as his teacher didn't help much. Then he met Her. Truthfully Gai and Kakashi had met her at the same time. She was so different, older somehow, then everyone else. After Kakashi had lost first Obito and then Ren, Gai didn't know if he could recover. Gai was recovering from a similar loss at the time. Then they both spent more time with Her. For those short few years, he saw Kakashi actually carefree and happy. Gai had allowed that to heal his own soul. After She was gone, Kakashi threw himself into his work, going Anbu full time. It wasn't until the injury forced him to settle for Jounin for several years that Gai saw his friend in the open again. Then he didn't seem alright. He did seem happy, but it was a front. Gai watched from far away as Kakashi put up grin after grin to everyone. Then something incredible happened. He saw Kakashi truly laugh. For the first time in 12 years, he saw Kakashi laugh. Uzimaki Naruto had broken through that shell that Kakashi had put up, just like She had. Without that blonde around, he could see Kakashi begin to mellow back into full "mask" mode again._

_Kakashi shighed softly as soon as he realized Gai was studying him. His friend had been around him a lot recently. Truthfully, he was glad his friend was so close, but he was as worried about Gai. They had fallen for her in much the same way as Sakura with Sasuke and Lee. She had ended with Kakashi and Maito had moved on but he had been there for them both everytime they needed it. They had been friends for over 15 years. It had to hurt Gai to keep getting this brought up. Of all of them, Gai was the one who had had the toughest time dealing with her disappearance. He sighed. Gai's strength always came from focusing on helping someone else. Kakashi would stay by his friend. He had disappeared into the world of Anbu, but he made sure that Gai was busy the entire time with genin. Then he met Lee. Kakashi couldn't have been happier for his friend. Lee was what Gai needed, though Kakashi thought they went a little over board. He looked at his best friend. Oh well, friendship wasn't one big thing but too many little things._

_...  
><em>

_Kakashi was just getting ready to leave and meet with Sakura, after a visit to the monument, when Tsume suddenly dashed out of her corner of the bedroom in the sun and attached herself to his shoulder. The jonin looked at the cat in startle-ment. He had had this cat for nearly twenty years. She had stopped growing old over 12 years ago, but nobody could find anything unusual about her, aside from her age. She was the only cat he saw the nin-dogs get along with, along with his Ninken. He looked down at his unusual pet. He was always a dog person really, but this creature hadn't left him alone, just moved in, though this kept in with cats he knew. He sighed, she hadn't attached herself to his shoulder in many years. He was going to get a lot of strange looks. He had already learned that to try and remove her with the intent of leaving her, was met with incredible stubbornness._

_...  
><em>

_"Yo, Gai." Gai stood there, thinking. Asuma stopped at that. Gai thinking made him quickly review the last time he had seen all of his old teammates. Only something like that could get Gai like this._

_"Asuma, do you remember that cat that used to ride on Kakashi's shoulders?" Asuma's eyebrow rose._

_"Eh? Cat? That furball's still alive?" Gai nodded._

_"Hai, Kakashi stumped every vet in the area as to why that cat's lived this long. It was riding his shoulder again." Asuma froze at that statement. Instinctively, his hand went to his side, under his right arm. Gai nodded. "I haven't felt anything, but remember what Fujiiro said about that jutsu she was caught in?" Asuma's mind slowed down before it sped up to a lightening pace. If it did work that way. No! He knew what must happen._

_"If it did work that way then just by speculating, we're putting her in danger. Say nothing and do absolutely nothing. Stay near Kakashi. Of all of us, he will be the easiest to read once he thinks of it. I know he never made the connection then but still...watch him." Gai nodded. Asuma understood her better than anyone. Even Kakashi_

_...  
><em>

_"It wouldn't matter if they did. Koneko isn't here. She hasn't contacted us, nothing. So I'll tell you what I told Gai, stop talking or even thinking about it. The more fuss the more attention. She obviously doesn't want help." Hiashi looked at him sharply, but Asuma's face was blank. It had been like that since She had disappeared. That was part of the reason it had taken Hiashi so long to find the man, they went out of their way to avoid each other. Hiashi bristled at the last comment._

_"I already apologized for that fight. I-" Asuma cut off Hiashi's firm whisper._

_"I never wanted an apology, I wanted my teammate. We lost her, we didn't need to lose each other." His eye bore into Hiashi's as he stepped in front of the clan head. Hiashi glared at him._

_"I didn't go anywhere!" Their whispers were becoming harsher._

_"No, you gave up instead. So did Inu and Tai. Akai was the only one of us that tried to complete our mission. Even I didn't have the strength to try without her! I have spent nearly every day beating myself up for it! Akai had been without all support and we lost him!" Asuma was breathing harshly as he tried to calm down. This was an argument he had wanted to air for a long time, but Hiashi had been too busy, Inu too hurt, and Tai too concerned for Inu. He spoke next in a quiet voice that Hiashi recognized from their youth. A voice he knew Asuma hadn't used in a long time. "I never needed explanation, because I've always believed she'd be back. I wanted my friend." Hiashi froze. He had thought Asuma was angry at him for just watching her disappear, but it was Hiashi who had avoided Asuma, not the other way around. He had always felt slightly outside the pair, they had known each other since She was 3. It hadn't occured to him Asuma would want to be his friend without their third._

_...  
><em>

_"Ichijin..." Asuma stopped dead. "I- My daughter- I need your help." Asuma looked at Hiashi, who was staring at the ground, hands fisted. He had always been a proud person. Asking for something, beside a duty was hard. But, now, he was struggling. Something was worrying him. Ichijin. That was a nickname between the three of them. They had never used it in the larger group. Hiashi wasn't looking for his opinion as a shinobi. He was looking for a friend. Asuma sighed._

_When the three of them first got together, Hiashi had been standoffish. He had grown a lot during those years, but this was the first time Asuma could remember the proud Hyuuga asking directly for help. When he made a request he usually demanded it in a gentle way, but there was ever any doubt as to if it would be done. Now, Asuma could see, Hiashi was looking at him as a friend. And Asuma knew that his friend needed help._

_"So why are we observing Chibi-Hina, ummm?" Hiashi looked up at him in relief for a split second before schooling his expression. Asuma's acceptance combined with his old name for Hinata was reassuring. Hiashi sighed gratefully as he explained what was happening to one of his oldest friends as the two of them went to find the teacher._

_...  
><em>

_"Wow, we are a mess, aren't we?" The voice wasn't Her but Kakashi could see that it relaxed Gai all the same. Asuma had just said the same words she would say when they were worrying about something they couldn't possible effect. "You're not the only one. We dropped off the brat at Konohamaru's so you two could sulk together." He stepped aside so they could see a glaring Hiashi right behind him._

_"I am not sulking, and I would thank you not to call my child a brat." Asuma smiled easily and came over to lean against the same wall Kakashi was against. Gai nodded to Hiashi and went back to pacing. Hiashi just sat in one of the waiting chairs. Kakashi thought Asuma had the right of it. Sulking was a good word for this. Sulking because they could do nothing. Hiashi was frantic. Kakashi could still read the Hyuuga. He was very upset. No wonder Asuma had brought him around. People had died for being around an upset Hiashi. His favorite way of dealing with anxiety was training into exhaustion, which he probably would have done with some poor guard at the compound if Asuma hadn't stopped by._

_Suddenly it hit Kakashi. They were together. This was the first time in close to fifteen years the four of them were in the same room. The last time was when they had to accept the fact that they had lost a third member of their group. They had fallen apart afterwards. From seven to four people. He looked out the window as he snorted._

_She would have killed them._

_..._

"Everyone's grown over the years. People have changed."

_"I have watched Gaara all my life. I could help him then." Kankuro was whispering to himself now. Hiroto looked at Gaara, then back. "I want to help Gaara. Not as my Kazekage, but as my brother." Hiroto didn't know what to say. He had known how much Kankuro and Temari cared about Gaara. Gaara valued their presence more then anyone, except maybe Naruto, now that Hiroto saw them near each other. Naruto was talking, well more like yelling, across the clearing at Gaara and Hiroto could tell that it had helped calm the red head. Still, Gaara was sitting next to his sister and Hiroto saw, when Kankuro wasn't looking, that his eyes strayed to his brother constantly._

_There was a time when Lee's attention was too much for her to handle, even to the point where it was unwanted. She had since learned a way around that. Ten Ten had helped considerably, explaining how she and Neji had handled both Lee and Gai next to each other made Lee by himself seem tame. Sakura frowned at that. Lee's exuberance wasn't something she didn't like. In fact, since Naruto's departure, she had sought him out if only to get a little chaos in her life. The part she had a hard time working with was his goal of his interaction with her. She simply didn't see him in that light. She had finally decided to continue turning down his requests for dates without actually treating him as anything other then a good friend._

_..._

_Sakura gasped as she was suddenly filled with bouncing , bubbly distractedness, she tried to rationalize it out when she heard something._

_"Sakura-chan?"_

_"Naruto?" The other girls looked at her wearily. She smiled self-consciously._

_"I can hear you without you saying anything"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Umm...not really sure. Why? Haruka rolled her eyes at this."_

_"Naruto, she's asking how she can hear you, gaki!" Naruto ducked his head in his mindscape sheepishly, glad Sakura couldn't hear his sensei since she was only linked with him._

__"Sakura-chan, I'm in your mind._" Haruka's hand flattened her face. "_That err... not quite what I meant, I"m here but there too." _Haruka was sniggering next to him as he tried to explain this to Sakura. "_Grrrrrrr. I have a bond with you! I formed a bond with you now so I can communicate with you."__

_...  
><em>

"Now everyone's preparing for their return to Konoha. THe Jinchuuriki are gathering and the chunnin are growing."

_"Hey Bushin! What's up?" Naruto smiled at the the bouncy response. He was glad she was all right._

_"By the way I met your mate. She's a pretty good kunoichi." Naruto smiled huge and waved her over. She gave a hop, skip and jump and landed gracefully next to the blonde jinchuuriki. She gave him a great big hug in tandem with the hug she received. He spun her once and set her down. Her hair had grown longer, now down to her waist, it flowed naturally behind her in the wind. She now wore loose, light teal T with blue capri instead of the standard shinobi wear from her village. Her hitae was gone, but just as well. She had a gold bracelet from Hiroto and his hair ornament in her hair, and her bare feet were decorated with a scaly anklet. Since Naruto had grown, she now reached his eyes, barely._

_"Yeah, thanks for helping her out." Yuuki waved her hand in dismissal._

_"She's your mate and she contains Mui, whom my bijuu is indebted to. It was nothing. So what brings you to this area?" Naruto smiled before growing more serious._

_"We were looking for you. Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" She nodded. She was well aware of the danger to her personally they represented. "News is they're moving. The should be ready to start their little jinchuuriki hunt in a few months." He turned so she could see Haruka beyond him. "Onee-sensei and I are heading out of the area. But we plan to return to Konoha in three and a half months. We want the jinchuuriki to meet and fight together. We're all stronger together." His determination and ferocity in what he believed in hadn't dimmed in the time since she had seen him last. That was part of him charm._

_"Do you have the rest of the nine?" Naruto smiled, catching that she was agreeing. He nodded eagerly as Haruka spoke up at this point._

_"Shibi, the Ichibi, and Suzuka the Yonbi are both in Suna and will be joining us. I can guarantee Genbu the Nibi. As you know Mui, the Gobi is already in Konoha, I have Byaka, the Nanabi and Naruto has Youko, the Kyuubi. Isonade, the Sanbi and Orochi, the Hachibi are already our enemies. Isonade works with the Akatsuki at this point, thus telling her would be suicide. Orochi's current host is also an enemy of Konoha and Orochi is Kyuubi's enemy regardless so he will also not be joining us." Haruka finished, mentally ticking off the tails to make sure she didn't miss anyone. Yuuki nodded. Seiryu had informed her of Byaka's presense so that hadn't been a surprise. She turned to Naruto._

_"When I get to Konoha, what do I do?" Haruka looked to Naruto as he answered. He was the major planner in all this._

_"Give whatever name you wish at the gate, but when they ask for you reason tell them you're there to work with Group 9. They'll let you in. Hopefully, we'll be there. If not, find Tsunade, our hokage and explain who you are to her. You can also trust Hina-chan to know what is going on."_

Minato smirked at Kushina.

**"**THey'll be fine." Kushina smiled as well.

"Aa, but I think I"ll keep watching just in case."

* * *

><p>Whew! This catches you up to We Come Together. PLease still read The Pieces Move into PLace and Water Ways. ANd Enjoy the next chapter as Naruto come's home.<p> 


	2. Home is Where the Heart is

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: if you havn't read the series or at least the prologue this chapter will probably make no sense to you whatsoever!

First story: True Friends Truly Believe /s/3953609/1/

Previous in series: Water Ways /s/7203579/1/

I started this series my first year in college about five years ago. It started as a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. Now Five years,21 stories, 330,000 words later Naruto is finally returning to Konoha

**_Home is where the heart is_**

Kotetsu smiled as he glanced at his partner at the table. They were on gate duty today and he was bored out of his mind. He had entertained himself for a bit by flicking extra pencils in Izumo's direction. Izumo had, of course, yelled at him, causing him to sit back and grumble. He was about to try another means of irritating his companion when a pair came through the gate. The two blondes were winded a bit, as if finishing a race, but grinning. The easy stance gave off a feeling of control and power. Izumo stood up to greet the two shinobi as Kotetsu regarded them quietly. He would let Izumo deal with them, unless they proved threatening. If they were a danger, he would engage as Izumo alerted the village. He was never sure if Izumo understood that he didn't do that because the talking bored him and the fighting didn't, not that that wasn't true, but rather he did it because Izumo was his partner. Izumo was everything to him and he would protect him as long as possible.

He gauged both shinobi as low jounin off the bat, but he felt like there was something missing. That minor feeling had him on edge as Izumo called out to them.

"Welcome to Konohagakura! Please state your business." The blonde boy looked at them in confusion before a huge grin split his face.

"See Haruka-nee-sensei! We're back! Yeah!" Kotetsu noted the dattebayo at the end of that sentence, but was too focused on the woman to adequately process it. She felt both powerful and familiar. Izumo wasn't quite as distracted.

"Uzimaki!" Kotetsu looked at him in surprise as Naruto gave him a thumbs up. They both knew the kid was due back around now, half the village knew that. What was left of the Konoha twelve had been growing ever more excited for weeks. The Hyuuga Heiress especially, what with Tanabata around the corner. Most of the shinobi population knew that she would confess her attraction for the blonde the second he returned home. Kotetsu focused on the woman again. There was something about her. Uzimaki had called her Haruka-nee-sensei. Haruka. Haruka! Kami!

"Haruka-chan?" His hesitant voice caught everyone's attention. As her gaze moved from Naruto to Kotetsu in puzzlement he saw her eyes brighten with recognition.

"Kotetsu-san?" She smiled widely as he came forward and she drew him into an excited hug. "Kotatsu-san! It is you. Look at you, chunin now. Wow!" She looked at Izumo in question before turning back to him, raising her eyebrow for confirmation. Kotetsu smiled shyly. Haruka had been the matchmaker that got them together. She had given him the courage to tell his best friend that he liked him. Nearly twenty years later, they were still together, and completely in love. In Kotetsu's mind, Haruka was the one responsible for that. It truly made him cringe at how they had met. He hadn't been one of the nicer people back then.

"We will have to get together and you will have to tell me everything!" Kotetsu smiled wildly at her in agreement before his look of puzzlement came back and he figured out why he hadn't recognized her right away. She had been the same age as he was, a few years younger then Asuma. She was advanced due to her Bijuu and childhood, but age-wise, she and he should be roughly equal. But she looked a good deal younger, practically ten years younger.

"Haruka-chan? You look...um...good?" Haruka burst into laughter at that comment. Kotetsu blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment as Izumo gave him amused glare. He hadn't known how else to say it.

"Aa, I'll tell you all about it later, I promise." She smiled brightly. Kotetsu shook his head in exasperation. Although quite grateful, he never had understood how she could smile like that in this village. Especially around people like him. She had barely had any friends for a while there and he was ashamed to say he had been part of the problem. He hoped that his friendship with her as they grew up helped some. Thinking about her friends, something occurred to him.

"Oh, you might want to be kind of careful. Some of your friends might think you're an imposter." Haruka frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I already ran into that once. What's the deal?" Kotetsu also frowned slightly as he thought, ignoring Izumo's look of surprise. They had been sixteen at the time and barely chunin.

"I wasn't involved, but someone impersonated you shortly after you disappeared. It was pretty bad, from what I remember." Haruka's frown deepened as she filed that away.

"Thanks, we're heading to see Godiame-san, so maybe she'll be able to clue me in. Hopefully before anyone takes exception to our presence." Kotetsu returned her wry smile and nodded. Izumo spoke up as they walked off.

"Try the Hospital. She's moved most of her work there." Haruka waved over her shoulder at them as she followed the hyper boy at a only slightly more sedate pace.

Once they were off Izumo glanced at Kotetsu in question. Kotetsu sighed and smiled at him sadly. He never had really told Izumo about that part of his life. All Izumo really knew was that Kotetsu had had a real hard time until Haruka helped him out. He really had no idea what had happened otherwise. Kotetsu had been too ashamed to tell him. It was time.

"There's something I need to tell you.

000

Sakura sighed as she rubbed her shoulders. She had hooked up with Hinata and Temari the previous night for some practice and it had turned into a full out sparring session once Ino had joined. The blonde girl had had it with her current boy toy and wanted to relieve some irritation.

Ino had taken to dating in the last few monthes like a fish to water, having finally given up on Sasuke. She had confided to Hinata at one point that she had never really been in love with him as much as in awe of him. It was star worship, plain and simple. She knew that and it had been fun to fight with Sakura about it while it lasted, but she was growing up and she wanted a life of her own.

She was finding that village boys had very little respect for female shinobi. Her current irritant had asked her if she was happy playing male or if she was ready to be female and raise a family. Ino didn't love fighting the way most kunoichi did, but she took offense to that. Just a bit.

Needless to say she wasn't going to be speaking to _that_ boy anytime soon, thankfully. Sakura wasn't sure if she or the others could take any more of that type of drama. It was dangerous.

Now Ten Ten and Neji type drama, she could handle. The two of them had been practically joined at the hip for over a month now and when they got irritated with each other they either beat _each other_ up about it or Ten Ten vented to Hinata and Neji to Lee. The only part Sakura played was healing them afterward. Honestly she wasn't sure who of the four was happier about the relationship. Hinata and Neji were closer then ever and Ten Ten was fitting right into the family, much to the growing suspicion of the Hyuuga council and the growing worry of Neji. Lee, likewise, was ecstatic to be so close to his friends. He had confided in Sakura that Neji was who he considered his best friend really and he had never had one that trusted him as much as Neji did.

Speaking of growing, Shikamaru and Temari were doing fine, or so the Ino-gossip line said. The genius had found himself very distracted around the blonde, much to the amusement of his comrades, and Temari seemed to be enjoying herself. Although Sakura couldn't tell, Ino said that Shikamaru was getting serious about the Suna kunoichi. Serious enough that Ino was getting worried about when Temari left.

Sakura smiled slightly as all her friends started growing up and forming wonderful relationships. Even Shino and Chouji seemed to have found someone in the village proper to hang with, though Kiba seemed content as he was. Sakura was not aware of what was going on there, but she was letting it be until someone felt the need to say something, namely Hinata or Ino.

She was pulled abruptly from her thoughts when she heard a yell.

"Oi, Gaki! Get down here! We have a pervert to find and a Hokage to report to! Come on!" Sakura frowned as she rounded the corner of the Hyuuga estate to see a tall blonde kunoichi standing in the road yelling at a light post.

000

Haruka huffed in annoyance as she tried to get her nephew down from his perusal of the village so they could actually get something done today _without_ irritating the entire village. She wasn't very comfortable in this part of town. She shook her head as he finally jumped down, only to be distracted again.

"Oyabun!" Haruka raised an eyebrow as a mini-Sarutobi Ichigo ran up to them. She smiled slightly as the boy started jabbering on and on like Naruto was a long lost brother. She turned when she felt another approach. She was on high alert, being back in the village and having not notified her friends quite yet. Speaking of which.

She bent over and Summoned a small tiger and gave it instructions to find Asuma and tell him she was in the village and planned to be eating raman in two hours.

With that done she looked at the kunoichi she had spotted. Pink hair said Kami-chan but her eyes were definitely Mori-kun's. Those two must have stayed together. And here she had been pretty sure Mori-kun was going to break up with Kami-chan to pursue Jinchika-chan.

"Hello, I'm Namikaze Haruka." The girl looked at her a moment before smiling.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Welcome to Konoha." Haruka smiled, mentally confirming the young woman's identity, before turning back to the two boys in front of them.

"So you're Sakura-chan. He's told me about you." Sakura winced slightly. Even though Haruka was smiling, she didn't know if that was good thing. She looked back at Naruto as he noticed the pink-haired girl. He was different. Not just in body, though he had grown, gaining a delicious amount of muscle under his habitual orange jacket. His preferred outfit hadn't changed much in two years; orange pants, sandels, pouches and blue undershirt. He had however switched his large orange jacket for a slimmer, longer one with bule flames licking at the bottom instead of blue shoulders. The spirals were still on his shoulders and she assumed his back under the backpack he wore, but he had added a pair to his front. He was taller then her now, longer hair and leaner face. She noted with pleasure that he had finally grown into his looks a bit. While talking with Konohamaru-chan, she had expected him to drop his guard and act childish, but she saw his eyes dart around the area every so often. Those eyes, like his whiskers, had deepened in what Sakura had come to recognize as painful experience. Naruto had learned some hard lessons in his absence. Still he gave her the same full, joyous grin.

"Sakura-chan! Wow! You haven't changed a bit!" Haruka bit back a snort. She knew Naruto hadn't meant it quite the way Sakura seemed to take it as Konohamaru grabbed Naruto's attention again to show him some sort of sexy jutsu. He had meant that she was still his friend and he hoped that he was still one of hers. Unfortunately, Haruka doubted highly that Sakura saw it that way as she grew redder with irritation.

"Konohamaru, you mustn't use such jutsu anymore. We are grown shinobi." Haruka raised an eyebrow at this. It was news to her. She slapped her face with a smile as he stated he had perfected a better version. She had been too late in getting him away from Jiraiya after all. Sakura didn't take it quite so silently.

"Naruto NO BAKA!" Her punch sent him flying. Haruka noted with pride that he had put up a wind shield just before her punch had landed and one behind him just before he crashed through the fence. His control over his Kazegan had gotten better. She wondered if he had allowed himself to fly out of habit, or amusement, or if he hadn't in fact been able to check his momentum.

She shook her head as she poked her head into the Hyuuga complex to see Naruto stagger out of the second wall he had crashed through. She rather thought he was too dizzy to notice that he had crashed right into the private bath house in the Hyuuga complex.

"Narutooo! We've been in the village all of twenty minutes and you're already breaking stuff!" Haruka whined at her student as she stepped into the Hyuuga complex. She shook her head as he smiled goofily and sat down to get his bearings. He must have let go of his shield once he was through the first wall and thus the second wall had winded him a bit. He would have to work on that. She turned to the side to see the two people who had been walking by.

"Neji, its good to see you again." The teen nodded to her, still processing the fact that Naruto was in the village, in his home. Naruto looked over at him and grinned widely.

"Yo Neji." Pulled from his surprise, Neji returned the smile, torn between being amused and exasperated at such a first meeting of Naruto after such a long absence. He had known the pair were trying to make it home today, but he had been preoccupied with Hanabi for the last hour, thus he hadn't noticed them actually arriving.

"Hey Naruto." Haruka smiled at the friendship between the chunnin as two more heads popped out of the hole in the wall behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" the soft voice caught everyone's attention. Naruto hadn't been thinking about it, but the bath house had apparently been occupied. Occupied by two women. One of whom was the most beautiful goddess Naruto would ever lay his eyes one.

And she was wearing a towel.

Haruka turned to the Hyuuga girl since her student was slightly bereft of speech.

"Hinata-chan. I hope you've been well." The heiress smiled at her and nodded in her direction.

"Very well. It is good to see you as well, Haruka-sensei." The pale eyes looked back at Naruto. Her gaze turned soft as it met his. He was looking at his angel.

She reveled in his presence.

There was no urgent matters, no danger, no rushing, just him.

He was here.

"Hi." He smiled at his mate. Her gentle voice was heaven to his travel-weary ears. He wanted to reach out to her, but, given their current location, it wouldn't be a good idea. Besides he may not let go. He had to wait. Still, he couldn't help but smile softly.

"Hey yourself."

So many things went unsaid.

Un-thought even.

They were not needed.

. . . .

Haruka smiled as she watched the pair. She recognized the glaze in Naruto's eyes. It was the same look Minato had when returning to Kushina all those years ago. It was the look she was told she had when she saw Kakashi. She glanced over at the other people in the clearing. The younger Hyuuga girl was simply watching in fascinated confusion. This must be Hanabi-chan. She looked a lot like her father. She hadn't met the other girl, but If Neji's reaction was anything to go by, this might be Ten Ten-chan. Naruto had told her about Neji's attachment to the brunette and Neji was currently staring at her, and her lack of decent clothing, and was doing a very good imitation of a fish out of water. She withheld a giggle at his face when a motion behind Neji caught her eye.

Hiashi had heard the crash near where Neji and Hanabi were taking their walk. However as no chakra flared or dimmed, so he assumed it wasn't quite an attack, since both children felt fine. He wandered over to see anyway. He froze when he saw.

_She_ was here. She was _here_. After sixteen years, Haruka was back in Konoha. Back at Hyuuga Complex. Right in front of him. After all these years, the person he had watched disappear was here.

The person he had failed.

She had to admit, their past hadn't been the best of times. Of all her friends, he was the one she was most worried about meeting again. Their relationship had been rocky at best; a disaster most often. How Asuma put up with their childishness was beyond her. She laid that on her sensei's feet. But still, it had taken so much for him to trust her. For her to trust him. She still remembered his face the day she had disappeared. It had contained more emotion then she had ever seen him display for her. The face he had now displayed the same emotional turmoil. He needed time. She could tell. Time to figure out what he felt. Time to put his reaction in order. Pulling her thoughts together, falling easily back into the roll of the strong one, she could give him the time he needed. She glanced back at Hinata.

"Well, I think we'd better go and report to the Godiame before she sends out a search party. We can all meet up in two hours at Ichiraku's." She received agreements from all the girls present. The boys, however, were a bit shell shocked still. She leaned towards Hinata and Ten Ten conspiratorially.

"I think if we want any coherency out of them, you two should change your attire." The two of them looked down at their towel-clad bodies and giggled, blushing slightly. They both rushed back inside, waving quickly to their respective guy.

"Come On." She grabbed Naruto by the collar and hefted him up as she looked back at Hiashi. There were so many things she wanted to say with that look. So many feelings still to be said, but it felt like none of it got through. In the end she nodded to him and leaped out of the complex.

000

He gritted his teeth as he ducked under the stream of ice. Yuuki wasn't in the best of moods, though he hadn't a clue why. They hadn't done anything too strange today. He thought back. The morning had started normal. He met up with Yuuki for breakfast, she was explaining the plumbing project that they were completing next week. After that it was to Konoha with them to see Naruto and collect his sister.

She had stopped at a glass shop, one of the few shops that actually interested her. Unlike every other girl, save his sister, he was aware of, jewelry, clothes and make-up stored held absolutely zero interest for this jinchuuriki. But she loved looking at worked glass. He loved watching her look at worked glass. Her eyes light up like stars as her gaze caressed each shape. She hadn't ever purchased one, but she loved looking. Gaara had one planned to give her in a few days, before they returned to Konoha. He had spoken with Hiroto to some length about it.

She spent much of her time with Hiroto. At first Gaara hadn't known what to feel. He rather thought it had been some version of jealousy, that he had heard about from others, but having no means of comparison he had been at a loss. Then Yuuki had explained how they met and how he was the closest thing to a brother she could ever hope to have. That feeling Gaara understood. He was close to his brother now.

Hiroto had been a great help in making the perfect gift for her. They both new she didn't really have a birthday, so Hiroto had given her one. He had decided that it should be in six days. Gaara hadn't asked why, but he liked the idea. He was looking forward to given her the present.

After they had stopped at the glass shop, they had continued to the raman stand. Gaara had adopted Naruto's love of the food and Yuuki never complained. Breakfast had gone off without a hitch and they were leaving when Gaara felt her freeze. He scanned the crowd for a threat, but had come up empty. She had jumped a foot when he touched her elbow to get her attention. He had wanted to ask that was wrong, but her look was different when she looked at him.

She had been terrified.

Gaara had froze at that look. He hadn't seen that look on a face near him in a while. Most of the village trusted him now. Even those who knew he was Jinchuuriki were pretty cool with it, though not completely comfortable. He had opened up over the past few months and people had responded well. but she was terrified.

She vanished a moment later. He felt her return to her room in the Hokage tower. As his guest that was where she stayed.

That was also where he currently was, trying to find the best way to reach out to her. It wasn't his strong suit. The stream of ice was her natural defense at the door and he had gotten used to dodging it when stopping by unannounced. He followed her chakra to the bedroom, but she wasn't there. He was about to retreat and look elsewhere when he heard a sound.

She was in the room. He looked around a moment before realizing that she was under the bed. He bent down, setting his gourd off to one side. He silently asked Shukaku if Seiryuu was alright. The tanuki responded positively, the dragon was fine, just concerned. Although Shukaku and Seiryuu had gotten to know each other a bit, neither were particularly close. Gaara settled himself on the floor and looked at the huddled form.

"Yuuki-chan?" Her shudders stopped, but it was in fear, not recognition. "Yuuki-chan?" Gaara wasn't sure what to say. He had never been on either side of a comforting conversation really. He glanced back when he heard Hiroto and Kankuro enter the rooms. He had sent a message to them before entering the room. Kankuro hung back, letting Hiroto and Gaara work with Yuuki. Hiroto knelt down next to Gaara looking at his adopted sister in concern.

"Yuu-chan? You okay?" Yuuki huddled tighter, wrapping her arms more protectively around her shoulders. Hiroto looked at Gaara in question, but he only stared back bkankly. He had no idea what was going on. Hiroto sighed softly and removed his weapons.

"May I come under there too?" Yuuki didn't seem to answer, but they could tell she was at least paying attention as he crawled under the bed. Yuuki was a fairly small person to begin with and the bad was high off the ground, making it easy for her to sit under it without hitting her shoulders. Hiroto, on the other hand was a bit bigger and chose to lay on his stomach to crawl under the bed. Gaara watched, not sure what to do with the clenching in his chest that had started at the sight of her trembling. He felt helpless. As helpless as that day Yashamaru had died before his eyes, unable to save him or even to stop the sand from keeping him from accomplishing his mission.

"Hey, Yuu-chan. Want to talk to me?" Yuuki's face was covered in tear streaks. Hiroto had never seen her so broken. He wanted more then anything to reach out and hug away all her problems, but he knew that was not a good idea.

"I"m sorry." Her whisper floated over to him as he smiled worriedly.

"About what?" She shook her head.

"I'll behave. I promise." Hiroto frowned at that, trying to connect it what little he knew of her past. Unfortunately it didn't compute.

"Will you come out from under this bed?" Yuuki looked at him in pure horror, before nodding, completely defeated. Hiroto was about the retract the request when she scrambled out. He grunted as he followed her, much more slowly. She was a quick, tiny, little thing.

Gaara was sitting on the chair off to one side as both jinchuuriki came out from under the bed. He stayed were he was not wanting to frighten Yuuki any more then he already seemed to. Yuuki scrambled onto the bed and sat in the far corner, returning to that position she had been under the bed. The only difference is that now they could see her better. Hiroto brushed himself off as he looked at her.

"Yuu-chan? Please talk to us. What happened?" Yuuki seemed to eye Gaara's hands, which Gaara held as still and relaxed as possible, but she couldn't look away. She took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" Hiroto frowned slightly at the question. His questioning gaze to Gaara revealed no information.

"What do you think I want?" His tone remained carefully neutral. Gaara could see the fear that was beginning to enter Hiroto's stance. Yuuki looked down, sadly but sighed in defeat.

"Yes." She got up off the bed slowly. Hiroto watched her as she walk towards Gaara. His face froze as he watched her blankly. Gaara wasn't sure what was happening. She stopped in front of him. He saw her eyes flicker despair, before blanking into voids entirely as her hands went to her vest. She slid it off and onto the floor. Her half gloves followed. Hiroto was still watching her in complete confusion, but Gaara was feeling a dreadful realization spread through his gut. He had been Kazekage long enough to be aware of prostitutes and of the organization Konoha just toppled. He had even seen a few perform for him, or attempt to before his sister removed them forcefully.

He hadn't really known what to do at that point. This was different. This was Yuuki. He didn't know what made her act this way, but he hated it. He felt utter revulsion for the dead look in her eyes as she moved her hands to the hem of her shirt. He rose, placing his hands over hers, halting the motion. She looked up at him, before bowing her head in submission. Ignoring their audience, Gaara placed a finger under her chin, one of the few touches they shared.

Both were unused to the gentle touch of another person. Yuuki grabbed his hand sometimes and they definitely touched when sparring, as that was the nature of the sport. But as close friends, as two people coming to care so much about each other, the touch they both seemed to enjoy was the exploration of each other's face. The feeling of fingers caressing his cheeks and nose. The look of awe and bliss on her face while she studied him was something he had yet to tire of. The curve of her chin and the softness of her skin was a pleasure he hungered for. This touch was theirs.

Yuuki stared at him as he forced her to meet his gaze. Her eyes wavered as he let his finger rest on her chin a moment before he saw true emotion enter them following recognition. First he saw unease and then fear and despair as her eyes watered. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he moved in the exact instant her knees gave way. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her from collapsing as tears ran down her face.

"I"m sorry. I"m so sorry. I don't know what you want. Please don't send me back. Please!" Gaara held her as they went down on his knees. Her pleas were becoming less understandable as she dissolved into tears. Hiroto was next to them in an instant, barely restraining himself from touching the distressed girl. Gaara frowned and held her close, letting his hand run down her back in slow motions that soothed them both as she cried.

000

Haruka sighed happily as they ended up in the hospital without any other major happenings. She blinked at that thought, she usually hated the hospital. She mentally shrugged and followed Sakura as the girl chatted with Naruto. Haruka had ignored them for the most part as Sakura gave Naruto all the latest on their friends. Most of the information Haruka already knew, Hinata giving Naruto a similar summary in the evening before bed. Usually Naruto chatted about it later. Haruka rather thought Naruto was simply happy to be near his friend again, he didn't care what they were talking about.

She let Sakura go in the office first, knowing that once she entered, things were going to get interesting. She had been dead and impersonated in the past sixteen years. Every person she met was going to be an experience and a half.

Tsunade looked up from her desk to see her favorite student enter with a huge smile.

"Sakura-chan?" The mednin smiled wider, if possible.

"I've brought you a surprise guest." Tsunade stood to greet whoever it was, placing her papers off to one side. The last surprise guest Sakura had brought was the Kazekage of Suna. Hopefully this guest won't be as surprising. Tsunade glanced over as the door opened wider to admit the next person.

She couldn't believe it. There he was smiling as sure as the sun was above them. She broke into a true grin.

"Naruto!" He smiled and waved at her wildly, hopping over.

"Hey, Tsunade-Obaa-san!" She landed a soft fist in his hair.

"Granny? Do I look that old to you?" He was laughing too hard to answer as she hugged him close and rubbed her fist into his head. She was laughing pretty hard herself. This was the best news she had recieved in weeks. Naruto was back!

"Hai hai hahaha Jeez, you're still as strong as ever!" Naruto laughed as he squirmed out of her grip. In the hall, Haruka smiled at her nephew's ease around the sannin. "Hey, I brought my sensei with me!" Tsunade looked up, noticing that not only had Jiraiya not entered, something she had noticed even as she had hugged the kid, but that this mysterious new sensei of his hadn't entered either. She looked at the door a moment and then at him in question. He smiled.

"First promise you won't attack her or anything. She's not an impostor, okay? We already got that run down from the gate." He was still smiling with barely held in glee. Tsunade raised an eyebrow in amusement but smiled.

"Alright, I promise not to beat him up until after he's properly explained himself." Naruto gave he a confused look, but called back to the hallway. _He_?

"Oi, come on in, she says she's ready." Tsunade gave him a good natured glare for implying that she wasn't ready to meet this person.

She hadn't been.

Not much could have prepared the Mednin to see Haruka again. The kunoichi gave Tsunade that damn sheepish smile, as if the mednin had just caught her sneaking out of the hospital prematurely again.

"Hi Tsunade."

000

Yuuki cried for nearly twenty minutes before quieting. She stayed in Gaara's arms, fiddling with the sash across his chest where he usually hung his gourd from, reduced to silent hiccups and sobs. Hiroto had retreated to the kitchen area with Kankuro and they were currently sitting drinking tea in heavy silence. Eventually, Gaara shifted to lean back against the wall and stick his legs out in front of them before they fell even more asleep. He felt Yuuki tense up and grip his sash tightly, but he didn't motion for her to move away. If anything, he pulled her closer, gripping her as she gripped him.

He didn't know what was wrong yet. All he really knew was that something was terribly wrong and she wanted him around still. She was depending on him to be there. She needed him. He hadn't ever felt needed before. Wanted, desired, even used, but never needed. He let his head bend down to rest his cheek against her forehead. The soft texture was both torture and bliss to him, who couldn't remember a mother's touch nor had wanted it from what remaining family he had.

"There are these legends about the Bijuu. They are special demons. When they are sealed inside a person they give that person special powers." Gaara just sat there as Hiroto and Kankuro came into the bedroom and sat at the table nearby. Yuuki didn't seem to notice as she continued talking softly. Hiroto thought he knew what she was talking about. He had heard some of these rumors. "Its said that if you are touching the jinchuuriki when the bijuu uses these special powers or gives the jinchuuriki this strength, you get some of it too. Shukaku, for example, likes sand, so if you rub Shukaku's jinchuuriki with sand, the bijuu will give you chakra and good luck." Kankuro looked vaguely amused at the idea of the villagers rubbing Gaara with sand. Especially at a young age when he was still killing anyone who annoyed him too much. That would have never worked. He glanced over at Hiroto to see the man looking rather sick to his stomach. He lay a hand on his wrist in question. Looking up, Hiroto cleared his throat.

"I've heard some of them. Suzaku's was if you hug the jinchuuriki when they had a sunburn the bijuu's chakra would help you and bring you luck." He looked at Kankuro as the other squeezed his hand in reassurance. Looking over at Gaara, he saw that Yuuki had finally looked at him. "There were even a few times as a child, when those who did know, purposefully tried to give me a sunburn. I'm too dark, so it didn't really work and they gave up. They even tried leaving me in the sun for an entire day." He swallowed, pushing it out of his mind with a shake of his head. He didn't realized that he had a death grip on Kankuro's hand at this point.

Kankuro stared at Hiroto as the male explained Suzaku's legend. He didn't even have to ask how the people had tried to give him a sunburn. He could see it in his eyes and in the way he avoided twine. They had tied him up and left him. In the sun, in a desert for hours, only a jinchuuriki could survive that. Kankuro gritted his teeth at the thought. Hiroto was one of the most light-hearted shinobi he knew. Honorable to a fault and powerful as his bijuu in his own right. He hadn't deserved that. The mental picture of Hiroto bound in the sun all day nearly made him retch as he trembled with the desire to comfort him more.

Yuuki hadn't had the emotion left to feel for her psuedo-brother. She felt keyed up as tight as she could get already. The idea that anyone she cared about had gone through anything remotely close to what she had gone through after she had lost her Mizukage's protection in the village and they had found out about Seiryuu's rumor was more then she could handle. Gaara had looked at Hiroto, but soon turned back to her, a silent prompt to continue if she could. Seiryuu's urging gave her the strength to speak again.

"Seiryuu is a water dragon, and in charge of grace and motion is supposed to be a sensual beast. Thus those who give the jinchuuriki pleasure are rewarded." Kankuro frowned in confusion.

"Pleasure can't be too bad, can it?" He looked at Hiroto as Yuuki buried herself further into Gaara's chest. Hiroto looked murderous.

"That depends on the type of pleasure." Gaara's eyes snapped to his in attention. "If that was interpreted as sexual pleasure, for example." Gaara's eyes widened as he looked back down at the trembling girl in his arms. Kankuro gave him a curious look, requesting further information. "Rapists often say that the victim was asking for it, that they enjoyed it." He clenched his fists, one squeezing the other shinobi's hand. "If the rumor was interpreted that way, and no one was protecting Yuu-chan as a child..." He trailed off, either too angry or to devastated to continue. Gaara wasn't even paying attention to them anymore.

Yuuki had curled up against him again. She was mumbling apologies repeatedly. He tightened his grip on her a moment before looking over at the two at the table. After a moment debating internally, he spoke.

"Excuse us please." His words were flat, awkward and unpracticed, but the dismissal and desire for solitude was communicated. At least it was to Kankuro. He rose, taking his forgotten tea cup with him. A moment later he coaxed Hiroto up and towards the door. Hiroto let himself be led away, to overwhelmed to do much else. Should he try to think he felt like he would break. He did turn back once before they left to Yuuki.

"Yuu-chan. I don't care who they are, I don't care what they can do or give, you will never ever return to them. I won't let you." His low voice was firm and everyone in the room could hear how much his meant what he said. Gaara gave him a nod when it was apparent that while listening, Yuuki wasn't going to respond.

Kankuro let him exit first and pulled the door shut behind him.

000

Tsunade did indeed attack Haruka. Or at least it could be termed an attack, considering the force of her hug squeezed all air from Haruka's lungs and knocked her off her feet. Haruka smiled as she returned the hug, after recovering from the stunning effect of the action. She had missed Tsunade terribly after the mednin had left Konoha and the one visit she had been able to make had been fraught with worry and fear. She smiled as the woman released her to look Haruka up and down and then draw her in for another hug.

"Oh Kami! Haruka! Its you! It is you!" Tsunade was nearly in tears as she laughed hysterically and shook Haruka before hugging her again. Haruka bore it will good humor, laughing herself nearly into tears.

Her excitement was contagious and soon Haruka, Naruto and Sakura were all laughing and hugging, though Sakura was quite confused by now and Naruto wasn't really sure what they were laughing about.

They did eventually calm down enough to talk, sitting in random seats around the office. But before they could manage it the door burst open again. Haruka turned to see a mini-Gai enter the room.

"Godiame, I bring you your jounin. Yosh!" Haruka snickered at his salute before he broke form and saw Naruto. "The youthful Naruto has returned! Sensei! He is back!" He rushed forward to Naruto excitedly. None of them noticed the color draining slightly from Tsunade's face. "When did you return? Are you much stronger now? I can't wait to spar. We will have to test your new youthfullness." Haruka tuned him out, partially out of sheer silliness and familiarity with the train of thought, but mostly because Gai walked through the door next. Had she not been so emotional she might have giggled. Gai seemed quite stunned for once in his life.

She smiled at him and began to shyly wave only to freeze as the next person appeared. She wasn't the only person to freeze either. Even Lee seemed to sense something was up when Naruto froze and looked over at his senseis, both of them. Haruka didn't notice. Her world had just shrunk to the deep, terrified black of the eyes of her former lover. She barely acknowledged that she reached in his direction, so completely focused on him was she. His hair was as silver as she remembered, sticking up in every direction. She knew that even wet, it had a mind of its own. He still wore a mask over half his face and covered Obito's sharingan with his Hitae. He had grown some, much more built now then he had been at sixteen, having lost the lanky look over time by maturing into a solid young man. In truth he would be a good nine years older then her now, instead of a year younger, but to her he was still Hatake Kakashi.

It was probably only a few moment before Gai reacted to her presence, thoug it felt like a lifetime to many in the room. She met his attack head on as he leaped at her with a roar. Their hands met in a stalemate that was unique to when the two of them spared. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi disappear in panic, but she had other things to worry about, namely the supremely angered jounin in front of her whose physical strength had increased dramatically while she had been gone. Where at one point this was a true stalemate, now she could feel him overpowering her. She growled low in her throat. She may not have always been the leader of their little group, but no one challenged her outright. She had lived in the woods with Byaka too long for that. She dived down and under his right outstretched arm, letting Gai fall towards her, and then moved around his waist and onto his back, which was completely unguarded. Had she meant to, he would have been dead. She had his entire back completely vulnerable to her. As it was, what she did do was place her thumb just behind Gai's left ear and shoot some chakra into the faded mark there, reactivating their dead bond.

She found herself panting in a bright green and orange mist. Kneeling in front of her was Gai. She had always thought that his mindscape was bizarre. Gai looked up at her in amazement.

"Have you collected your senses yet and realized that only the real me could have come here? Or are we going to arm wrestle?" Her old taunt seemed to strike a cord within him as she assumed a familiar stance. Whenever she had been berating them in a less serious problem she stood, feet apart, hands on hips and leaning slightly forward. His eyes went impossibly wide as he opened his mouth without luck a few times.

"It-it can't be? Ha-Haruka-chan?" She smiled softly at her friend and kneeled in front of him.

"Aa, Its me my friend. I'm the real thing." Gai stared at her a moment, looking her up and down as she sighed. "I don't know what happened after I disappeared that someone wanted to impersonate me, or what happened when they did, but this is the real me. I'm back." Gai just stared at her a moment before gripping her bicep in a crushing grip, serious face pleading.

"You're really back?" She smiled, returning the grip on his arms.

"I'm home." Gai felt tears form on his face as she smiled at him. "So, have I convinced you? Cuz I would really like it if you let go of me so I could chase Koiinu. He appeared upset." Gai nodded, too choked up to speak.

Haruka smiled as she opened her eyes to look at Gai's as they returned from his mind. She had re-established her link with him. She sighed softly before remembering her earlier urgency. She turned and leaped out the window cursing.

000

Hiroto stepped out the door and placed his back against the nearby wall as Kankuro followed him. It was only then that he let himself start to tremble. Kankuro glanced about a moment, noting the empty hallway, encased Hiroto in his arms and let the two of them slide to the ground. He felt the tremors in his lover's frame lessen as he gripped Kankuro's sleeve. Kankuro could tell he wasn't crying, but it wouldn't surprise him if dry sobs followed the break down he was having. Kankuro, himself, felt like he wanted to punch something.

After Hiroto had started working with Gaara, Kankuro had regarded him with mild unease, but Hiroto persisted and Kankuro found himself grudgingly respecting the jinchuuriki. When Gaara's seal had been fixed by Naruto and his sensei, Hiroto had helped, not only Gaara but Kankuro as well. Kankuro had seen the darkness that entered Hiroto's eyes when they had talked about loneliness. He had felt a pull at that point. It wasn't until later, after spending some time with the boy, that he realized he was falling for him. It had quite frankly terrified him. He had actually pushed himself away for a while because of it. Of course that hadn't worked well.

-Flashback-

"Kankuro?" The puppetmaster looked up as the three approached him. Hiroto was in the lead. Kankuro frowned. He had wanted to get his space from the attractive blonde, not be followed. He growled at him as he came closer. Hiroto winced mildly, but got the hint and backed off. Kankuro had been about to smirk when he caught his brother's face. The sadness in Gaara had stayed his lips, both on the smirk and on his next words. He watched as Gaara turned to leave, without a word to his brother. Kankuro could feel the hurt pouring off the youngest Sand Sibling. He looked down, accepting the thump his sister put on his head after the other two had left.

"You're such an idiot!" Kankuro agreed sourly. Temari's angry face dissolved at his acquiescence. She sighed and plopped herself in the other chair.

"Okay, so why exactly are you being an idiot this week?" Kankuro hadn't even the heart to glare at her for the jib. He glanced back through the throng of people over to Gaara and Hiroto. Gaara was talking to some shinobi while Hiroto stood off to one side, bored. Kankuro knew that was an act. Hiroto bored was Hiroto at his most protective. He looked down again. He heard a thoughtful hum from the girl next to him.

"I see, you got the hots for someone." Kankuro looked at her in horror. He stood up in irritation, not even giving that statement a response, and stormed off, missing the thoughtful smirk Temari had. If he had seen it, he would have run the other way fast.

He ducked into an empty alley to escape the throng of people. He hated carnival nights. He was just debating how exactly he was going to get back home without being mobbed when a person was shoved into the alleyway with him. The shove must have been pretty hard, because the person couldn't right themselves before they collided with Kankuro, knocking them both to the ground. Kankuro shook his head as he looked up into the stunned eyes of his current crush. Hiroto was redder then he had ever seen him before. Embarrassed, but he hadn't moved.

"Kankuro." His name in Hiroto's voice seemed to caress the puppet master "A-are you okay?" Hiroto seemed to realize what was happening. He backed up hurriedly only to be stopped by Kankuro. The hand had reached for the sleeve without Kankuro's permission really, halting the retreat of the jinchuuriki. He knelt in front of the blonde. Hiroto sported an adorably stunned look as he leaned away from Kankuro in confusion.

"Kankuro?" Kankuro made up his mind in a moment and leaned forward. The kiss was light, a mere brushing of lips. He looked at Hiroto to recieve a fist to the cheek as the man backed away up against the wall. "Kankuro!" He was panting hard, pain and anger blooming in his eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke? Did those old coots on the council put you up to this?" Kankuro gave him a confused look as he rambled on, not even noticing Kankuro's look. "This is low even for them. Having you tease me when I know darn well you'll never return my feelings!" Kankuro was startled to see tears start to track down his cheeks. He was babbling on and on now about the council when Kankuro's hand wiped the tear tracks away. Hiroto stopped, looking at him, breath held painfully. Kankuro could see the fear in his eyes and hated it. _Return his feelings_? Kankuro's heart soared. Did that mean what he prayed it meant? He leaned forward and stopped another long rant with his lips.

His fingers, still on Hiroto's face, tilted his chin up as he devoured the other boy. For a few terrifying moments, Hiroto didn't respond. Then Kankuro felt his tongue gently return the affections. Hiroto groaned into his mouth, submitting to the kiss as Kankuro gathered him closer. They broke the kiss, barely parting their lips.

"I want you." Kankuro's husky voice answered Hiroto's statement.

"The feeling is currently mutual."

-End Flashback-

Kankuro had picked up the other boy at that point and brought them back home. Their relationship had built from there. He knew very well how much Hiroto hid from his past and how much Yuuki meant to him and how much she meant to Gaara. He wasn't sure yet what all had happened to the girl, but he would protect her.

000

Haruka cursed under her breath as she followed Kakashi towards the Hokage Mountain. She didn't have any trouble following him, he would never be able to escape her senses. The trouble was catching up to him before he did something truly stupid. Her breath caught as she spotted him dangerously close to the edge of the cliff overlooking the village.

"KOI DON'T!" She landed several meters behind him halting in her desperation. Kakashi froze. Her shaky panting gave way to her words. "Please, don't..." She was too terrified to even move. The might be able to save Kakashi if he did decide to leap off the mountain, though it would be difficult, but that he chose that course of action would destroy him and her and everyone he cared about.

"I'm sorry." She felt the others land far behind her, but her world was narrowed to the two of them. She could tell that his was as well. He turned enough that his one eye was looking at her. If he used Obito's eye the sentimental idiot might start crying. "Koi, please-" She felt a begging tone enter her voice at this point. "I'll do anything. Anything you want. I'll leave. As soon as Naruto is settled I'll go. You'll never have to see me again. I won't cause you any more pain, just please, don't-" She choked herself off, unable to even voice the terrifying thought. She couldn't say it. Kakashi was now looking at her full on. She had slowly stepped towards him. He seemed to be waiting for something

She reached towards him with one hand hesitating when he flinched. She knew that she couldn't re-connect their bond like she had with Gai. There was simply no way right now to mentally connect with him so she would have to depend on other, more fundemental signals they had for each other. She let her fingers gently fall against his cheek, stroking down with her shaking hand to his chin. She then took them and ran them gently through the end of his wild hair as it stuck out over his lowered Hitea. The silky strands contrasted the smooth material of his mask as she felt her lip tremble.

"Its really you." She didn't even recognize her voice as she whispered that plea. All those years. Six years since she had felt his face, touched his hair, smelled his scent, been in his presence. Many times she had fallen asleep in that dimension and dreamed he was there with her, only to try and touch him and feel him dissolve in her mind as she awoke alone again. "You're real." Her voice was breaking with a sob. He didn't dissolve away, she wasn't waking up. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked deep into his eye. She saw his mask move as he formed a word.

"Koneko?" His shoulders trembled as the shaking spread throughout his body. All at once he slumped towards her, burying his face in her stomach, sobbing. She bent over his head, grasping him tightly to her. She was never releasing him.

He never wanted her to. She was really here. After sixteen years of dreaming and hoping. After watching her disappear that night, she was back. She still wanted him. He felt her knees give way as she knelt on his thighs burying her own sobs in his hair. Wherever that jutsu had sent her seemed to have had a toll on her as well. He hadn't missed the painful hope in her eyes as she tried to ensure that he was real. Although they had had a mental link most of their relationship, it had never been their primary means of communication. He cradled her waist to him as he let himself cry in relief. The relief of her stomach against his face. Of her face against his hair. Of her voice in his ear whispering nothings between her sobs as she convinced herself over and over again that he was real between convincing him that she was sorry and asking for his forgiveness. He didn't care what she said. He felt his stomach clench in joy and his heart flop as they knelt there on the statue of the head of her brother.

Throughout her journey, the Final Destination Lies

The Place she needed, she always knew

Home to the Heaven of your true eyes

Home, dear heart, to you.

* * *

><p>Take a deep breath. Good. Now let it out. Haruka and Kakashi have reunited. That last scene is one of the most emotional I have written. I didn't know how the end poem could do it justice, but I found one by May Riley Smith called My Life is a Bowl and took part of it. This poem is one of the more beautiful poems I have ever read.<p>

I'll update the next chance I get. Pleas review and tell me what you think of the long awaited return of Naruto, though most of his drama will be next chapter when they all meet at Ichiraku's for raman. I"ll also continue with Gaara. Oh and Naruto has to see Iruka. Oh and... well you get the picture.


	3. Reunion is a Type of Heaven

Holy chapters batmen it's been a while! I'm sorry to my fans for that. This chapter is only half I promised you, but otherwise it was getting too long and it wasn't sounding right yet and I wanted this up. I'm building the stage to the next fun climax in the story :**)**

**Reunion is a Type of Heaven**

Naruto sighed in relief. Haruka and Kakashi were calming down when Tsunade finally approached the couple. He had known that their reunion would be a painful one for Haruka if not Kakashi. Naruto was uniquely aware of what it probably meant to Haruka to have a mate and then lose them and then suddenly have them back. The isolation she had survived for five years simply exasperated the problem to beyond what she could emotionally deal with right now.

"I think we need to talk." Haruka looked up at Tsunade, nodding. But she didn't rise. She was kneeling in front of her love for the first time in years and he was holding her hand. Neither of them were interested in releasing the other. Naruto didn't blame them. He watched as Haruka looked at Kakashi shyly.

"Yes, I know someone impersonated me, but I don't actually know what the bitch did." Lee and Naruto chuckled quietly. Tsuande and Sakura hid a smile at her language.

"Likewise, we would like to know what happened to you." Haruka nodded at that. She looked up at Tsunade.

"How much do you know about where my team was that night?" Tsunade shook her head, but Gai spoke up.

"We were routing out the sound Shinobi. It was the third sighting of them. They went underground after this until Orochimaru turned up four years ago so it isn't remembered well, but we were already watching them." Naruto looked at him curiously. He had seen Orochimaru in the genkunai that Haruka had tossed but he hadn't asked her about it. It had gotten buried under the plethora of information and revelations her appearance had instigated. Haruka nodded.

"It was dark, you know how chaotic battles can get. At some point I ended up against Makoto." She looked down at her hand where it intertwined with Kakashi's. "We were always even. We have never finished a true contest. Even sparring, we were always interrupted by something." Sakura came forward, confused.

"But you won this time?" Haruka shook her head.

"We tag-teamed her. The village's safety was at risk. In that situation there is no room for that type of honor. It was two on one. Eventually we caught her." Naruto frowned sadly, more sympathetic then mad or sad. Haruka looked away from him. "A spear through the gut. Might have caught a lung, I don't remember. I was distracted." Naruto nodded as she looked at Tsunade.

"How much do you know about that night where Kyuubi was?" Tsunade thought a moment.

"I know that Kyuubi had been in our realm for several hours by the time we engaged each other. I also know that his actions were outside his influence until several hours after the battle was over." Naruto and Haruka nodded. Naruto noticed Sakura's startled look. He hadn't told anyone here about that night except Hinata. He was waiting until he got home. Sakura had found out about Kyuubi only a week before he left. Reluctantly, he pulled his attention away from his friend. His aunt needed him right now.

"That fits what I believed then and have been told since I returned. A forced demon summons." Tsunade nodded. "That was when He arrived. I called Yondiame immediately. He made the decision to seal Kyuubi inside Naruto." Several eyes landed on the self-conscious blonde at this. Naruto just stood there, letting his face blank of emotion. He knew this. He had talked about it with Haruka at some length, but that didn't make it any easier hearing it. "I ordered all the shinobi around me to the front lines; to try to buy Yondaime some time." She was looking at Tsunade at this point frantically, recalling the urgency of that night. Gai stepped in here.

"Then Orochimaru appeared." Haruka looked down at Kakashi's hands again as she nodded, calming herself.

"I trapped him in a dimension seal. It should have held him indefinitely, but I forgot something." Naruto recognized the smile as one of self-irritation. She blamed herself for this next part. "Makoto didn't die immediately. She had enough time and life left to catch me in a seal. It distracted me enough that he was able to disrupt the seal and it only held him for a decade. Makoto caught me in Jikan Hayai." She looked at Kakashi bleakly. Naruto made to move forward, to support her, but stopped when Gai also stepped forward, though he didn't touch either jounin.

"Fast time?" Gai translated. Haruka simply nodded.

"From my perspective I've only been gone six years, I'm only 22 years old." She glanced at Kakashi nervously.

"That explains your appearance." She ignored Gai's mutter. Naruto hid a chuckle. She did look young for someone who should be in her early thirties.

"You were in a different place?" She looked at Tsunade. So did every other person in the clearing, except Kakashi. Naruto saw that the intelligent black eyes of his former sensei were fixed firmly on his current sensei. Much of this he didn't appear to be taking in, but Naruto rather thought if his former sensei processed anything from this discussion it was Haruka's emotional state.

"Not exactly, it was more of a different dimension. But there as nothing there." She frowned as she thought. Tsunade frowned in confusion.

"Just empty land as far as the eye could see?" Haruka shook her head bleakly.

"No." She swallowed. "No land. No plants. No animals. Just nothing. Not even gravity to tell which way was up. It was Byaka and Myself. We sustained ourselves on food I had with me and meditating, but for some reason I didn't feel hungry. There was nothing there. The only sound was my own voice, the only touch was my own skin." She looked at Kakashi as she briefly relived that horror. Naruto came forward then and placed a hand on her shoulder, grounding her physically. He had awakened her multiple times from nightmares of being back in that place. "We had to use chakra to keep the dimension from collapsing on us. Without Byaka I wouldn't have lasted a week. She held it when I slept. Not that I did that much. Its much harder to sleep in absolute silence then in noise. Sometimes I would dream about Konoha." She tried to smile, but it wavered. Naruto squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "But I always awoke to that emptiness."

The others were looking at her in varying degrees of horror and sympathy. She swallowed again and pushed herself on.

"Byaka is part of the Bijuu so she and Kyuubi have a link. Jiraiya came to the place I had disappeared. You know, to pay respects. He brought Naruto. Byaka just reached out and grabbed Kyuubi and yanked. Since Kyuubi dug his heels in, we were ripped out of the dimension." She glanced back at Naruto, smiling. That was a tame version of what he remembered. Her suddenly banging into him, Youko unconscious for over a day, him hanging by his ankles. "That would have been just over a year ago now." Naruto nodded. She chuckled.

"You should have seen the welcome Jiraiya gave me. He was none to pleased." Naruto thought that was an understatement. She glanced at Tsunade in question, but Gai spoke up.

"We should tell you that story when more of us are around." Haruka nodded. Besides Kakashi looked like he needed some time to let it all sink in.

"Speaking of around, Gai, Kakashi, I sent Lee to get you for a reason. I need to move up your next assignment." They looked at their leader.

"To when?" She winced at Gai's question.

"Now, I'm afraid. You've got a new deadline to work with." She handed Gai the scroll. He read it over before nodding. He knelt next to Kakashi, hand on his friend's shoulder. Naruto looked at his teachers worriedly. Both of them. He had never seen Kakashi so emotional. And Haruka had been yearning for this ever since she returned. Separating them wasn't fair. Life as a shinobi wasn't always fair. He knew Haruka and Kakashi knew that better then anyone. Gai squeezed his friends shoulder.

"We need to go." He waited until Kakashi sighed and stood, hands still grasping Haruka's. Gai turned to Haruka's. "Don't worry, our youthful energy will make this fast. We'll protect Konoha!" He leaped off. Haruka felt a squeeze from Kakashi before he let her hands fall from his grasp and he too left. She bit her lip. This parting wouldn't be the last, she promised herself. It wasn't like she was being sealed. It was a mission. She was grateful for Naruto's presence, strengthening the feeling of him in her mind to ease the emptiness that should be her mate as she saw him leaping away from her.

"Come, I need to debrief you." She turned to Tsunade and nodded.

000

Hinata giggled as Hanabi chased Hoshi around in front of them. She had sent Shino and Kiba the information that Naruto was back and they would collect the rest of the gang. Naruto had sent that he had also sent Sakura off to collect their friends. Hinata had gotten dressed with Ten Ten and they had met her cousin and father at the gates a full hour before they were meeting Naruto. They decided that a walk would be a good idea, especially for Hanabi, whose energy at finally really getting to know the person so important in her family's lives was making her vibrate. Hoshi finally persuaded her into a game of tag or chase or something similar.

Hiashi smiled as he followed them at a more sedate pace. He was lost in his own thoughts. He had simply froze when he had seen Haruka again. She had been real. He wondered if she had run into Asuma yet. Or Kakashi. He hoped Gai was there when they bumped into each other. Especially considering the last time Haruka 'came home'. He hadn't been there, but Asuma had told him about it. Of the group, only Asuma, Kakashi and Gai had been in Konoha. Hiashi and his brother and wife had been gone on clan business. Hiashi dragged himself out of his internal thoughts when something Ten Ten said caught his attention.

"She seemed to know you Hinata?" He could bet Haruka was very interested in Hinata, for more then one reason. Hinata was thoughtful a moment before she nodded.

"Yes, I have met her. Twice in fact." He let his strides lengthen to catch up with the trio as Neji looked at his cousin with interest.

"I wanted to ask you about that, when did the two of you first meet. You obviously knew each other by the time I met her." Ten Ten looked at him in confusion.

"You've met her before today." Neji nodded.

"That day we arrested the conspirators on the council. She and Naruto intercepted them as they fled. That's how we were able to get all of them into custody." Hiashi snorted under his breath. He had wondered about that fight himself. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei helped erased the evidence of that. They both recognized Naruto-kun's foot steps. His shinobi abilities have grown, but no one walks around a clearing quite like Naruto-kun." She was giggling as Neji smiled and shook his head. Hiashi couldn't help but smile as well. Hinata was simply so happy when she was talking about Naruto. It felt like a breath of fresh air.

"I met Haruka some time before that. Remember that mission when my group reappeared in Konoha, just poof?" Ten Ten nodded as Neji frowned in thought. "That was when I first met her. That was the first time I saw Naruto again. They saved our lives and got us back to Konoha." Hiashi frowned. Hinata was rubbing her shoulder, where her seal was located. She didn't notice the scrutiny. Her gaze was far away in a memory. "I was so happy to finally see Naruto, to be able to touch him again. " She broke off before she said anything else and looked at Neji sharply. Her eyes narrowed a moment as they landed on Ten Ten and then him. "I'm just glad he's home."

Hiashi looked between the three children. Ten Ten seemed unsurprised by the mood shift. She obvious knew what Neji had done to get Hinata's attention out of the clouds and cognizant of her audience. Hiashi looked between the two of them again before it hit him. Hinata had chakra bonds! She was connected to Neji! Probably others. Hiashi could still remember when his bond to Haruka had first started. He had a hard time hiding his reaction to anything that came across the bond. Hinata reaction was hidden well, but he had still caught it.

This brought another thought to his mind. Hinata had been about to reveal something either he, or Ten Ten or more likely both, didn't know. Something Neji knew she didn't want to reveal. He remembered the day she had woken in the hospital after that mission.

_"You're right, adults have too many secrets."_

It looked like he should sit down with his daughter a minute later tonight and talk.

"She mentioned you Father. Did you two know each other?" Hiashi looked at his daughter as the question was directed his way. That was a question and a half! He assumed they were still discussing Haruka.

"Yes." The three looked at him expectantly. "She and I were in the same genin team." That met with stunned silence as he continued thoughtfully, trying to control the tumulous emotions welling within him at the thought of the kunoichi being home again.

"We were as close as any of you with your own team when she vanished."

000

Naruto was skipping two hours later as they headed for Ichiraku's. He had listened as Haruka gave Tsunade the short version of their travels, promising a long version at a later date. They had also discussed his training a bit, but Haruka said she refused to explain what all he went through and Tsunade should simply test him for herself. She did say that his taijutsu caught up with his rank, whatever that meant. Tsunade promised to schedule a training session soon to see his improvement.

They had gotten off on the topic of current shinobi and Naruto had lost interest in giving input, listening and taking in the news. Haruka had eventually succeeded in pounding the idea that news and information was important into his head. That didn't mean he had anything to offer to the conversation though. He had paid attention when Tsunade tossed a set of keys at Haruka, saying something about a new home. Haruka said they'd head over after they hooked up with the others. They had left soon after, not before Tsunade had wrangled a meeting with Haruka for later this evening. Naruto was a bit glad he wasn't required. Besides he had a lavender-eyed kunoichi to visit.

"What are those keys for?" Tsunade had tossed them at Haruka on their way out, saying something about home, neither had elaborated. Haruka had simply frowned but nodded in response. She was now looking at the keys in thought.

"They are the keys to the Namikaze Compound." Naruto stopped.

"Compound? Like the Hyuuga Compound?" Haruka looked back at him in somber amusement.

"A bit larger. Since our clan could invited people in who had our kekkei genkai and we weren't all one family but a more general group, we had a larger population then most clans, including the other two Konoha founding clans." Naruto cocked his head.

"Founding clans?" He remembered her mentioning something about that, but he was drawing a blank.

"The three founding clans of Konoha; Uchiha, Namikaze and Hyuuga? Remember? Order, Passion and Knowledge?" She sighed as she saw the confusion clear from his face. That had been one of the earlier lectures and his attention span had left much to be desired back then. She shook her head. "Anyway, we'll bunk at your place tonight and go there tomorrow."

"What? Whyyyyy?" She nearly smiled at his whine. He was really adorable when he whined and he almost never did it. People without her background wouldn't think so, but the fact that either of them could whine meant they were feeling safe and comfortable.

"Because you need to pack and we won't have time today to get a bedroom ready for either of us at the clan house." At his curious look she elaborated. "I doubt anyone's been in there since it was locked up after the mas- when it was sealed. It is probably covered in dust, among other things. I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama tonight. Unless you want to clean it yourself after dinner…?" Naruto shook his head emphatically. No, he had every intention of finding a certain kunoichi tonight after dinner. Speaking of food, he smelled ramen!

"Naruto!" He smiled as he saw Chouji and Lee coming over. Kiba and Akamaru were with them. It felt good to be home.

000

He ducked as the kunai came his waa. He was getting sick of this training. He wasn't sure why, but he was darn well sick of it. He felt the irritation wellin gup within him. His red eyes spun wildly as he leaped closer to the group of shinobi who were supposed to be using him for target practice. With a grin he tore through them easily. He felt the rush as their screams rang in the forrest air. Panting he straightened to throw another deadly kunai at his master as the creepy man appeared. Even without arms the man was a formidible opponent. He drew himself together. Losing his temper in front of this monster was a bad idea.

He had felt off for some time now. He felt like he was walking on the edge of a deep pool. Like the water was trying to suck him up and eat him. Every time his emotions started running away with him, the water would lap at his ankles, pulling, trying to drag him under. Down into the deep where his memories couldn't find him. It felt so good! TO forget everything. His family, friends, home, life. Everything.

But he couldn't. He had a family to avenge. And then he had a village toreturn to, should it be possible. His friends, comrades, he needed to remember them. They were the importance. His family was his past. He knew that, but when that water would lap at him, feeding him the dark emotions of his family's death, filling his heart with the single mindedness he hadn't felt since he was at the academy, he felt his feet slippin gon the brink. And a part of him didn't care. He didn't care that he was going to lose himself, drowning in that dark place of empty vengeful emotions. And while there, he would be too weak, too oxygen deprived to fight this slimy bastard.

"I'm heading out." His statement brought some alarm from the four eyes, but he didn't care. He saw the smirk on that bastard's face and sneered at it. He had his own ideas on this change in his state of mind. The wandering village and its people were just what he needed.

000

Hinata watched with a smile as Lee and Kiba enthusiastically drew Naruto over to the group. She had felt his shy factor kick in the second he had seen them all together. She let herself watch Naruto a moment, like she used to before he knew about her feeling, before she stepped up behind him as he laughed with Chouji about ramen in other lands. His attention was all hers the moment her hand was placed on his shoulder. It so completely shifted his attention that he forgot what he was talking about, resulting in a round of laughter from their friends. She felt his smile infectious as his arm slithered around her waist and pulled her forward in a side hug. He retreated mildly once she was next to him, leaving only his fingertips on her back as he jumped back into the conversation full swing.

"Naruto! That you?" He looked over and with a sheepish smile he extracated himself from his friends and bounded over to the old man to give him a monster of a hug. The man cuffed him gently on the back of the head. "What do you mean hanging around my place and not eating ramen, you want people to think I make bad ramen? For my favorite customer, first bowl's on the house!" This was met with a wealth of cheers that subsided into laughter at his amendment. "First bowl, for Naruto, you goofs!"

"Oi, Old Man! I brought a friend home with me. She says she knows you!" Still laughing the elder turned back to Naruto as the chuckling blonde pulled Haruka forward. The girl had adopted a very Naruto-esk stance, one hand scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hi Ji-san. I'm back." Her nervous giggle reminded Naruto of Hinata as the ramen maker froze. He come over with slow steps, reaching out.

"Haruka-chan?" The blonde nodded. "Haruka-chan. You're back! Haruka-chan!" He pulled her into a gorilla hug laughing so hard Naruto could swear he saw tears rolling down the man's face. Likewise, Haruka seemed equally pleased to see the man, letting him envelope her in a hug of a lifetime. He felt Neji thump him on the back, distracting him from the scene with his sensei.

"Welcome home my friend! Welcome!" Naruto turned to the Hyuuga brother, smiling. Neji sported an identical smile as they grasped each other's wrists. He was home.

"Ramen for everyone!" He turned back to his teacher and friend as the proclamation was met with cheers from everyone. He chuckled as Neji stepped back a bit behind him to make room for Ten Ten.

"About time you got back here Naruto. Tell me you learned enough to keep my teammates busy sparring with you for the next few months at least!" Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled big and glanced over his shoulder at Neji. She must have liked whatever she saw because she looked back at Naruto and suddenly she was giving him a hug.

"Welcome Back Naruto. You were greatly missed." Naruto didn't know what to say to the whisper in his ear. She was still smiling when she separated and headed for the counter calling for ramen for herself. Naruto shook his head, confused. He still didn't get girls. That thought elicited giggles from more then one of his mental links. Giggles that nearly distracted him enough that he was almost caught by Lee's punch.

"You're not the only one who has improved! So have we! We all have the youthful fire of Konoha in our souls!" Naruto laughed as Akamaru pounced on the enthusiastic Chuunin. He felt Kiba's arm snag his neck and a fist twist in his hair breifly.

"What he means is we aren't the push overs you left." Naruto grinned at him, returning teeth for teeth in good-natured fun.

"Really? I guess I'll have to try this time." Kiba's grin went wild with challenge.

"I won't let you win this time around!" Naruto opened his mouth to respond, but a bowl of ramen entered his line of sight and all other thoughts ceased. All other thoughts except those appreciating the source of the golden noodles from heaven.

"Thanks Hina-chan!" The Hyuuga heir blushed and smiled at him. She nodded and vanished, taking her teammate with her. She wanted to rearrange their training schedule so that she was free this evening. Naruto took a moment to let his eyes travel the length of her body. He hadn't taken the time to the last few times he'd seen her. Being within her father's sight, he hadn't dared.

"Careful Naruto. You might have picked up too many habits from your perverted senseis." Naruto turned to his teammate with a cheeky grin.

"Not with you around I couldn't." Sakura blinked. Naruto was flirting with her. Quite effectively at that. He really had grown. She glanced at Hinata.

"That look you gave Hinata spoke otherwise. Pervert." She gently knocked him with a friendly smile. He rubbed the place she's bumped with a content, but serious smile. That was rare for Naruto. He looked her in the eye, a bit of calm in the chaos that ranged at the ramen stand.

"Only for her." It then occurred to Sakura that the blonde was actually in love. This wasn't a crush like he had with her. This wasn't the worried hope that Hinata had had or the constant worshiping admiration that she and Ino had showered onto Sasuke during their younger years. This was trusting, single-mindedly caring love. She couldn't be more happy for him.

"Good! And don't you forget it brat!" His grin went cheesy again.

"Hey, who are you calling a brat. I'm actually older then you are." She smiled at him.

"Nope, you will always be the brat of our team." He stuck his tongue out at her, verifying her point when Chouji interrupted them explaining that it was his turn to buy Naruto ramen. They had all agreed that they would split Naruto's bill and that of his sensei today. It seemed the easiest way was to each buy a bowl of ramen for one of them. Surely between the ten of them, it would be enough, twelve if you counted Temari and Hanabi.

"Oi, Shikamaru, is your sensei coming?" Now that he had greeted everyone and tings were settling down into conversation, Naruto was thinking about Haruka. He had kept a corner eye on her and he had learned to read lips while he was gone.

After the initial greeting, Haruka had retreated off to the side. She had met up with Hiashi there. The Hyuuga would get to know his daughter's man later. Right now he had other things to focus on.

"Welcome back Haruka." Haruka looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She still didn't know what to say to him. "You were missed." He looked up at her at her snort. He let a wry smile cross his lips.

"I suppose you heard about what the group did?" Haruka growled at him.

"You bunch of idiots." Her low words weren't heard by anyone but him. He honestly couldn't tell whether her tone was that fond teasing or actual irritation this time. "Two members disappear and you all forget how to be a team? Akai is on his own right now because of that!" Hiashi winced. He hadn't ever fully believed the public story about Akai. He knew better.

"We are idoits." She smiled as she turned to him. He saw her eyes go glassy as she mumbled.

"You are! You really are!" His arms came around her almost by themselves as she hugged him. He felt her shaking a little as she swallowed her tears like he had seen her do a million times.

"I wasn't here!" Hiashi pulled back and looked at her, his own eyes probably glittering with untold grief for the lives lost since her disappearance. He smiled at her.

"I missed you, Haru-chan." She smiled.

"And I you." She looked back at Naruto in amusement, catching a passing thought about the mystery of girls. Hiashi also looked at the crowd.

"They want to spar with him. I doubt you'll get out of here without allowing it at least once." Haruka nodded.

"I expected that. I've already picked out the opponent. Naruto needs a work out anyway." Hiashi smiled and relaxed. She would have mentioned it if he wasn't invited to this spar.

"Where are you guys bunking for the night?" Haruka smirked at him.

"Naruto's. I have the keys to the clan compound, but we won't have time today to go. I have a meeting with Tsunade-sensei after dinner and I believe Naruto's is hooking up with your daughter for the evening." Hiashi smiled, well aware of his eldest's plans. He wasn't a spy for nothing.

"Have you run into Kakashi yet?" Haruka nodded, face going bland.

"He and Gai have a mission until sunrise." Hiashi nodded, understanding the restrained, unstated irritation.

"Then I invite you to visit with me tonight after Tsunade is done grilling you." Her smirk was infectious. She turned to him.

"As long as it isn't in your mansion. Why not come my way?" Hiashi looked at Hanabi, who was spending the night with Konohamaru and Co. She would be out of the compound, therefore safe from the family.

"Fine. We have much to discuss." Haruka frowned at him only half playfully.

"And if that didn't sound ominous."

Hiashi's sly grin in her direction was what Naruto caught as he asked Shikamaru about his sensei. He knew that Asuma was very close to Haruka.

"He said he'd be along with Kurenai soon. He wanted to drop off some reports." He gave Naruto a look that screamed they'd talk later about something. Naruto shook his head in confusion, but accepted Shikamaru's judgment. He trusted the bright teen completely. Ino was smiling next to him.

"Speak of the devil." She pointed out the tall man lumbering up in an easy pace. Apparently no one had told him that Haruka was with Naruto and Haruka's summons hadn't been able to find him. Naruto felt, more then saw Neji distract everyone else for him as he slipped to the side to keep an eye on his sensei. He silently thanked the Hyuuga. Glancing over he saw that just like Hiashi, Asuma had froze when he saw her.

Haruka gave him a sheepish smile and a wave. Naruto could feel the fear running through her. It was so thick, even he started to feel nauseous. She hadn't ever explained much of her friends and he hadn't asked since every reminder of her lost bonds was a painful one. Still she had mentioned Asuma several times, so he figured he had to at least be one of her closer friends.

"Hey Asuma. I'm back." He blinked at her a moment before a wide grin spread across his face. An identical one lite Haruka's face as she stepped towards him. One step turned into two. Then three.

When she was first brought before the Sandiame she had met a young shy boy about her age. She had taught him how to hide and track. He had watched her go one countless missions only to smile at her when she returned. Every time he fell, her hand grasped his and every time she tripped his hand pulled her up again. Through childhood and the academy. Through her adoption and his sibling's birth. Becoming a genin team all the way up the ranks. She never forgot that one important conversation. The one where he confirmed her most cherished wish.

_You're my friend?_

_That's right!_

_Then I'm your friend too._

_That's how it works, silly._

_Forever?_

_Forever and always._

Haruka's lips trembled as she looked at her best friend. She had disappeared on them, abandoned them. Of all the people she needed to hear it from, Asuma was the most. She didn't think she could survive without his friendship.

"Forever?" Asuma's smile widened at her question, an echo of their childhood.

"Forever and always." She broke into a run at that, leaping into his arms, both of them laughing, tears streaming down their faces.

"Welcome back Koneko-chan."

000

Gaara and Yuuki simply sat together after the other two closed the door. He wasn't sure what to do next, but he wanted to help. It turned out, Yuuki had her own plan. Or maybe she just stated talking subconsciously. He wasn't sure. Either way a story came pouring out of how she was raised by the Mizukage. He protected her from the village. One night she insulted him, she went too far asking about her parents. Then the mission.

Gaara had shared much of his past with her and in turn he was aware of her role in her village, but this was a part he hadn't heard before. Yuuki had always skirted the issue of who had taken care of her, raised her and taught her outside of her bijuu. Similarily, Shukaku hadn't gotten any information from the dragon herself. He felt sympathy and understanding as she explained the understanding she had reached when she saw those children. Killing defenseless children hadn't been something he had ever done knowingly, though he too had he hands stained.

She described the woman, what she was saying, how it felt. Gaara rather agreed that the woman was simply trying to save her children's lives by disarming Yuuki. But her death had meant something. Her final word to Yuuki, a name. It wasn't her children's names, Shiro and Kurei. It wasn't her name, Kira. Yuuki rather thought it was given to her. A gift for taking care of her children. Yuuki had spirited the chilren out of the house and hid them nearby before returning with their clothing. She had diced the mothers body and spread the child's clothes amoung the remains, making it look like she had killed the other two in a fit of rage.

The village was told somehow that she was the killer that night. Over the next few weeks she saw her life turn to hell. The assassin had started the rumor that she had killed that family. He had also told the Mizukage that she hadn't killed the family, but failed so he had killed them for the Mizukage. She had known about his jealousy at her being picked for certain missions over him, but hadn't thought he'd take it to this extent. The mizukage had shielded her from much.

A week after that incident, one of the local bullies decided it was safe to act on the rumor circulating about her bijuu.

000

Haruka was still chuckling when Asuma set her down. So was he.

"About time you got back!" She smiled widely, cocking her eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, had to give you a bit longer to prepare." He raised his eyebrow.

"Sixteen years isn't long enough?" She bopped him on the shoulder.

"Only six from my perspective." He looked at her in confusion.

"Six?" They were interrupted by a small, interrupting cough which made Haruka peer around Asuma's sturdy shoulders to see a jounin standing behind him. A wicked smile spread across her face slowly as she swept the woman with her gaze before returning to a now blushing Asuma.

"Asu-chan? Do you have a girlfriend?" He gave a nervous chuckle at her singsong voice. He had been mildly merciless when teasing her and Hiashi about their lovelives, and Haruka was a firm believer in payback. Still blushing, he wrapped an arm around the jounin in pride.

"This is Kurenai, my fiance." Of course the entire group had face-faulted at that. Everyone knew they were together, but no one except maybe Shikamaru and Hiashi had guessed just how close they were. Haruka recovered first with a squeal.

"Oooooh! Wonderful! Hello Kurenai-chan, it is so nice to meet you!" Asuma gave her a sheepish look.

"Nai, this is Haruka, my best friend." Kurenai looked like she wasn't sure she believed him, but withstood Haruka's embrace nonetheless.

Naruto's grin was contagious as the entire group erupted into congratulations for the two jounin. The party to celebrate Naruto's return got even louder. It seemed as if the entire block was involved.

At some point Ibiki had joined them. He had walked behind Haruka, placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her away from Asuma. Asuma and Hiashi, well aware of the relationship between these two were smiling. Naruto nearly leaped at the big shinobi before he noted the smile on Haruka's face.

"Ibi-kun!" The blush on the man's face was ignored as he swept her into a bear hug.

"Good to have you home Haru-chan." Naruto saw Ino smiling off to one side and remembered Hinata mentioning that the big, scary man was her teacher now. The big scary man who was smushing his current teacher. Naruto shook his head.

Ibiki eventually joined Teuchi at the counter for a talk while the party continued.

000

Gaara had held her tighter and tighter as she had talked. He hoped he met this assassin someday in a dark place where he could communicate what true fear meant to him. After the villager had realized that the Mizukage truly wasn't going to defend his pet, they became more bold, seizing her whenever their luck took a turn for the worse. She would spend all night at their mercy, usually going dead after a few hours and they would stop. If she wasn't receiving pleasure, they weren't receiving luck. She had spat that last sentence at the ground in disgust. The worse thing was there was some minor truth to it. Not luck as much as a small infusion of chakra that ran through a jinchuuriki's system during heightened emotions, and heightened sensation.

The main ringleader's name had been Hiruzen. That was who she had seen today in the marketplace. Hiruzen was a bully and a greedy one. He had been in the Mizukage's pocket as a spy and in the villager's pocket as a merchant and supposedly co-conspirator. Yuuki didn't know why he was in town. She hadn't stepped a foot in her home village since she became a chunin. She had pleaded with Gaara to not send her back. It had taken him quite sometime to not only calm her down, but to convince her that far from sending her back, he was never letting them lay a finger on her again.

He had gotten her to fall asleep finally, leaning against his shoulder. He was looking out the window over his village. He cared about this village. He cared about his family and his friends. But with her it was different. He looked down at the sleeping girl. He rather thought Kankuro had spiked the tea with a calming substance. He sighed. This was turning into quite the day. And it was only noon!

No distance of Place or lapse of time

Can lessen the frindship of those

who are so persuaded of each other's worth

* * *

><p>Hi. I was going to go all the way until bedtime with this chapter, but I can't get a scene right so Naruto and HInata's drama will have to be next time. Besides it was puching the limit of 10K words I set for myself. Even cut, this chapter is 6K. I"m sorry it took so long. Please tell me what you think and I'll get Hinata's and Naruto's reunion up this week...I Hope! I will also proof this when I post the next to any humongous plotholes please point out ^_^<p>

End quote is Robert Southey


	4. Renew thy Force

I hope you guys aren't too annoyed by the delay in this chapter. I meant to toss it in the last one with the last chapter, but it would have been 12K words! Plus it wasn't ready when I wanted to post it. Please enjoy!

**Renew thy Force.**

Naruto rather thought Kami was laughing at him. Here he was, back in Konoha, only a foot from his mate, and he couldn't have a moments peace with her. He had arrived this morning, couldn't find the original sensei he had left with, run into his angel wearing only a towel, and looking rather fetching in it, visited head of the village, met with all his friends and he still hadn't had a moment alone with her. He felt like growling. He could feel Neji's and Hinata's amusement at his irritation as he set down a newly emptied bowl.

"The pool is full right now." He glanced at Hinata at her whisper. The hair on the back of his neck had stood straight up when her breath had caressed his ear. He felt his ears burn a bit as his thoughts attempted an uncomfortable turn south.

"Moon rises an hour after sunset?" She smiled and nodded. He let out a real smile for her before Neji could hold off the masses no longer. He had followed Hinata's lead on this, but he was only so good. Lunch was winding down and the chance of Naruto escaping without at least one spar was dwindling into the single digits. It, of course, became nonexistent when his sensei stepped forward.

"Who wants to see Naruto spar?" Neji frowned at the sales pitch feel to that as it was met with agreements and complaints.

"See? I want to participate!" Lee's opinion was repeated by those nearby. Naruto rolled his eyes and Neji saw him nod to his sensei out of the corner of his eye. Naruto knew what she was doing.

"Since Naruto hasn't exercised yet today, we will have one spar, only one." Naruto glared at her as everyone practically jumped him to get the turn. As he disappeared under the bodies, Neji saw Hiashi smirk at Haruka in question. They were up to something. That was the identical smirk that Hinata got when she was planning something exciting and slightly devious. He looked at his cousin, realizing that she was also watching the scene with amusement. This didn't bode well for Naruto.

A sharp whistle pierced the air, making everyone jump. Hiashi stepped forward.

"Due to Naruto's training and the informality of this spar only those invited will be allowed to watch. Any others must wait until the official spar organized by Tsunade-sama." Neji wondered briefly what his uncle was talking about when he noticed the crowd they had attracted. Not only people happy to see Naruto, but people who weren't. The shinobi not happy to see him shouldn't see this spar. Especially without their Godiame's approval. He was caught by Hinata a moment later.

"Training 5. Pass it to the others. We all use replacement jutsu's key to Father." Neji sighed and jumped into the fray. The noise of the fray made it easy to pass on the information without unwanted ears hearing. He glanced at Haruka, wondering just how much of that was planned. He caught his teammates with ease. Hinata dealt with hers and Shikamaru dealt with his. He had no doubt Naruto had gotten to Sakura and he left the adults to his uncle or Haruka. Kurenai was the only one present who did not seem to know her well.

"All invited, we move out in five minutes!" Neji glanced at Hiashi when Haruka said that. Hiashi was supposed to give the signal. Common switch tactic.

"Good!" Hiashi's approval of Haruka's plan was the go and Neji immediately used a replacement Jutsu with a stool and was out of there. He had already seen Lee slip away and Naruto replace him with a clone. He caught up with his teammate and waited for their third before heading to the training grounds in the woods. It was one of the further ground, and one of little use these days. Once they landed Neji saw that he hadn't taken correct stock of everyone invited. Ibiki was still with them and Hanabi wasn't. He also saw Ebisu, Teuchi and his daughter but not Asuma or Kurenai. Haruka stepped forward here when Ibiki nodded to her.

"Good we all made it. Now for those of you I haven't met personally, my name is Namikaze Haruka. I have been training Naruto for the past year or so and am currently his master." She smirked at Naruto when he stuck his tongue out at her.

"As I said earlier, Naruto will only have one opponent. We don't have time for more. I'm due at the Hokage's and he's not sparing today without me." Some of them looked at Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I'm beat. We've been traveling nonstop for 18 hours. I doubt I could do more then one spar." Neji took a moment to study Naruto closer, ignoring his initial assessment of Naruto's change in muscle mass and more analytical gaze. He did look tired. The food had obviously pepped him up a bit, and he had been bouncing around in excitement, but now that Neji was looking for it, he could see exhaustion in his eyes. They had traveled through the night to get home. He saw Hiashi give Haruka a similar assessment and frown in concern. All the better they were ending this early then. Neji refocused as Haruka started to speak again.

"I chose one person to spar with Naruto." Neji noted nervously that she was looking at him. "Neji, I pick you."

000

Hinata watched with more amusement as chaos descended with Haruka's announcement. Neji looked a bit shell-shocked. The adults were frowning slightly. She heard Ino whisper to Chouji that Ibiki had been sure she was going to pick Shikamaru or Lee to either show off his increased skills or to go a bit easy with taijutsu that Naruto had already been good at. Neji was somewhere in between. Hinata smiled and sent encouragement to both participants. She situated herself near Haruka and Hiashi, with Kiba and Shino next to her. Shikamaru came over with Temari and sat down.

"What is your opinion of the choice?" Hinata smiled as Shino asked Shikamaru. Shino had known Hinata wanted the teen's brilliant insight.

"Good choice. Neji's specialty is a style that mixes chakra and taijutsu, two things Naruto was already decent at. Plus, that last time they sparred, Naruto won on guts and stamina, not skill. This would accurately show an improvement without exhausting him as a spar with Lee would." Temari shifted next to him.

"But if they're evenly matched, won't it go on for a while?" Kiba shook his head.

"This is a spar, not a match. A match between these two might go one for freakin ever, with their stubbornness, but a spar stops when they feel they'd exercised enough. There doesn't have to be a winner." Hinata nodded.

"I don't think they're after a winner or even a show in this spar." They all looked at the Hyuuga Heiress in question. Even Shikamaru was curious.

"Then what?" Hinata sighed slightly with a worried frown on her face. Neji had done so much for her, now they were asking him to do something similar for Naruto. No this bout may show off Naruto's skills and it might give him some exercise, but Hinata didn't think that was the point from Haruka's perspective. She had picked someone strong at defense for a reason.

000

The two stood facing each other waiting for the kunai to drop. Haruka smiled and turned to them.

"Try not to injure each other too much, m'kay?" She smiled and turned to Naruto. "And this will be a non-skin spar for you."

"WHHHAAAATT?" Naruto's whine was heard across the clearing as he pouted. Hiashi chuckled as he stepped forward.

"Indeed, then Neji, do not use Hakkeshou Kaiten." Neji nodded, looking at Naruto curiously. Naruto was still whining to his sensei.

"He can't use one technique and I can't-"

"Naruto!" Naruto shut up, realizing that he shouldn't tell Neji what it _was_ he couldn't do. The Hyuuga was already looking at him in an assessing manner. Grumbling Naruto took his position again and closed his eyes.

"Ready." Neji repeated the word as Haruka tossed a kunai high. Naruto took a breath and watched as it came down. Both opponents disappeared the instant it hit the ground.

Ebisu was impressed. Naruto's taijutsu before had been effective, but impossibly inefficient. This was much better. The two fighters were trading punches, sort of. Naruto was dodging more then punching and Neji was punching more then dodging. Kunai came out occasionally, filling the quiet clearing with metallic tinks. They leaped away from each other a moment and charged again when Haruka appeared between them. Neji halted easily. Naruto, who had been much closer to his sensei and going a bit faster, nearly tripped avoiding her as she sidestepped him.

"Haruka-sensei!" Neji agreed irritably with her interference.

"What is going on?" He winced slightly at her scathing look as his comment drew her attention in his direction, suddenly feeling that it would have been safer to keep his mouth shut and his head under the radar.

"I know you are better then this Hyuuga Neji! Quite patronizing us!" Neji blinked at her in mild irritation. Then he caught his Uncle's face. Hiashi was frowning at him in disappointment. Neji felt shame enter him as he conceded that he hadn't been going full out, worried that Naruto was too tired.

"And you! What the blazes are you doing?" Naruto glared at her as Neji watched in curiosity. It was clear that she had stopped them for Naruto's benefit not his. Naruto was growling back at her.

"I'm sparing, what does it look like I'm doing?" She growled right back at him, bopping him on the head.

"You can do better then this! Your opponent is Hyuuga Neji!" Neji frowned at the tone of his name. That weight meant something to them.

"I know he is-"

"Then show it! He was trained by the Hyuuga clan! You know how strong he is better then I do! Wake up!" Naruto looked away in a move that Neji recognized as embarrassed agreement. Haruka sighed.

"Maybe you need an example?" Neji's cocked his head in confusion as Naruto looked at her, stunned. She however turned to Hiashi.

"Hey old-timer, can you still spar?" Neji hid a smile as he saw his uncle grumble a bit.

"I'll show you old-timer!" Naruto jumped up in excitement as Hiashi lay his outer robe with Hinata and crossed the field to Haruka. Both were wearing a smirk that was bound to be trouble for someone. Neji backed away and stood with Naruto by Ibiki and Ino.

"I haven't seen sensei spar with that face before. Hiashi-san is in trouble." Neji smirked his way.

"Uncle won't lose that easily!" They both jumped at Ibiki's input.

"Indeed. Sixteen years ago the advantage was Haruka's, but Hiashi's experience now equals her own. Plus he's fresh. Haruka may be younger, but she's exhausted. I'd place the advantage on Hiashi this time." Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Sensei is exhausted? That's pretty funny." Neji turned to ask what he meant, but the kunai that Haruka threw just landed and they disappeared.

000

Haruka grinned as Hiashi came at her head on. Unlike Neji, Hiashi was perfectly aware of what Non-skin spar meant. It meant that she couldn't let her skin touch any part of him, or his skin touch any part of her in an offensive or defensive move by her. It was a training tool for the Kazegan that was quite common. As Hiashi's style dictated skin contact, he was the perfect opponent to perfect the use on. It stopped all attacks by the body on her part and made most blocks out of the question.

Hiashi spun behind her as she flipped backward over him. They had done this dance many times. He had gotten faster and far less predictable. She swept her feet out to sweep his. He ignored it. He had gotten much better. Years ago he would have dodged automatically, but since she wasn't allowed that move he didn't have to worry about it landing. It was a diversion.

She saw his chakra filled hand and a gust of wind was drawn before he could tap her chakra point. He stepped backwards right into a seal in the grass, catching him in rope that he quickly escaped with a replacement jutsu. She mimicked him as a spread of kunai came her way.

He was tiring faster then she, but not by much. Apparently having three children in the house kept him active enough. She twisted out of the way of another onslaught of 64 palms. That was the third set he had done. She may not be able to dodge the next set. She was right. She growled as she called a seal to each hand of wind and systematically blocked each strike as it came. She knew the rough location of them all, so it was simply adjustment. The final block put him off balance. Seizing that opportunity, she dove in close, freezing at the same time as he.

The entire clearing was stunned. Hiashi was back on the ground, upper body supported by one hand and Haruka was over him, supported on one side by her hand on the grass beside Hiashi. The other hand was gently on his chest, bereft the jutsu that could have ended his life. Ended it before he could've finished the strike to her neck with the kunai placed there. A thin trail of blood trickled down onto her shoulder. They ignored it.

They had felt it again. The camaraderie that they had maintained as youths. Haruka felt the bond back in place. She felt against it only to reach resistance that confused her. She let her chakra filter through it. Hiashi was stopping the bond. This barrier between them was of his making.

Hiashi felt the bond start again. The feeling drove a stab of fear through him. He wasn't ready for her to know yet, to talk about it yet. He saw the look of hurt that danced across her face as he removed the kunai from the neck of the panting Kunoichi above him. Suddenly aware of exactly where she was located, he looked away from her, blushing slightly.

That seemed to snap Haruka out of her fugue and she straightened and looked at Naruto and Neji. Both were looking at their respective family members with concern. She felt Naruto reach out to her, but she sent a reassured thought his way and stood, offering a hand to her opponent.

"Now, do you two think you could do that?" Naruto gave her a good-natured frown as Neji waited for some sign from his uncle that he was all right. Hiashi nodded tiredly. He turned to Naruto with a grin.

"Our turn, eh Naruto?" The blonde gave him a twin smile.

"Let's show these old timers how its done!" Haruka growled after him.

"You're going to pay for that tomorrow, Gaki!" Naruto shot her an impish grin, that vanished when she came up to him.

"Naruto, use Him." Naruto frowned at her. Neji, who was far enough away that he couldn't hear them, was looking at them in curiosity.

"But-"

"Naruto, these are your friends. He is your friend. But more importantly right now, he is your comrade. He deserves your respect. If you respect him at all, use your power!" Naruto had been holding Youko's abilities and all that associated with it back. He looked at Neji to see a fire burning in the Hyuuga's eyes. Similar fire to when they had fought in the arena. Neji was prepared for a battle. Naruto looked at Hinata.

_We believe in you._

He smiled and nodded to his sensei.

He took his spot across from Neji. Neji settled into a very different stance then the first time. Hinata felt him merge with the water in the ground nearby. He was serious this time. Before he had been responding to Naruto, matching ability for ability, energy for energy. This time, he was ready to one up him.

Hinata looked at Naruto. She had yet to be connected to him while he fought. Usually he blocked her out, if she didn't first. She saw him drop into a stance similar to the one he had taken before. Haruka glanced at both of them and tossed the kunai. Naruto's eyes slid closed and he took a deep breath. Hinata felt his mind quiet. She felt little from him at all, in fact. This was why she hadn't been in connection with him during a battle. She might have been and not even noticed. His thoughts were focused on the kunai, not on Neji. His eyes sprang open the second the kunai landed and they both disappeared once again.

This couldn't have been more different. Hinata could feel it from Naruto. He was instinctively using his skills. They were not forming into thoughts in his head. She also watched with pride as Neji gained more control over the water he had yet to bring into the fight. He wouldn't use any of the advanced techniques they had just perfected, but they shouldn't be necessary. This was a spar.

She watched as Neji tried to use genin level skills against Naruto, only to be completely outmatched and forcing him to jump up a level. Juuken was pulled into the battle as Naruto fell back on the basics of Taijutsu. Hinata felt him connect with the wind and use the wind to catch Neji's attacks before they reached him. She heard Shikamaru sigh.

"I get it." Hinata looked at him. Her gaze turned questioning at his smile. "His restriction. Both he and his sensei are not landing any hits or blocking any that involves skin contact. He's using wind instead." Hinata smiled. She had guessed Naruto's use of wind, though not the reason. She glanced over at Haruka and Hiashi as Ebisu walked over.

"Much improved." Haruka kept her eyes locked on her student as she smirked at Ebisu's statement. She had asked him to come for this reason.

"That means quite a bit coming from you." Like Haruka, Ebisu's eyes remained locked on her student. She had asked him here for an analysis. Her information said Ebisu was one of the best in the village right now, and her previous choice was inactive, or more probably dead. Plus, Gai recommended him.

"He is favoring Wind. Did you have difficulty teaching his dual elements?" Haruka shook her head as she watched the fight briefly go airborne.

"I didn't. His friend taught him Fire before I got to him. Wind was second." Ebisu nodded.

"His movements are equally both, I suspect his inclination toward wind currently is psychological. His grounding in Fire and in Wind is impressive." Haruka nodded in agreement. _You could partially thank his parents for that. Kushina had been fire to Minato's wind._

"He _is_ using fire right now though." Ebisu's eyebrow rose in question. "He isn't drawing fire itself, but the movements don't require the element to be present to work." Ebisu's eyes scrunched a bit as he focused closer before nodding.

"Yes, he appears to simply be avoiding a light show then. Still his fire is overshadowed by his wind. He needs an exercise in fire. Try an ice maze." Haruka nodded. She might be able to convince Mui to help out with that. She had been worried since neither she nor her partner knew much about the fire element.

"Body?" Ebisu returned to his scrutiny.

"Still clenches his fist to fast. Habit to be broken." Haruka nodded, she already knew that. Naruto had learned at a young age, as she had, that clenching your fist could distract you from verbal assaults. It had been a struggle for her to stop automatically fisting for every attack as well. "Left ankle is hesitant." Haruka frowned. She hadn't picked up on that. Watching closer she noted that he did indeed hesitate when using his left ankle for anything. Further analysis of his body showed to Haruka that it was probably a balance issue.

"I'll work with that. Anything else?" Ebisu frowned.

"Is he injured?" Haruka frowned as well, drawing her eyes from her student for the first time in a while. Looking at the shinobi in honest confusion.

"Injured?" Upon receiving Ebisu's nod she replied, "No, he is tired, but not injured. I would have noticed by now." Ebisu frowned.

"He's favoring his left calf." Haruka frowned as she watched Naruto move again. Next to her she saw Hiashi nod.

"He is favoring it slightly. Did he get injured and not heal it properly?" Haruka growled slightly to herself as she finally picked up on what they were looking at. That might actually be the problem with his left foot too.

"Something like that." She rose, Naruto was exhausted and they needed to stop. Besides she had gotten all she needed from this. Ebisu gave her a mild disproving glare.

"You let your student get injured and didn't make sure he healed properly?" Haruka felt irritation set in at the mild reprimand in his tone. When she turned back to him, a glare in place that froze everyone in range.

"Be careful of the accusation you bring up. You may not like who is culpable." Her hissed response was only caught by Hiashi, Ebisu and Hinata, who had drawn closer to hear them. Haruka jogged over to Naruto and Neji to call a halt and give them a well done. Ebisu just looked after her in confusion, shared by Haishi. Hinata rose to join Haruka, but halted before she walked past them.

"In the past, unless he was dying, the mednins told him to suck it up and deal with it. Then they usually would ignore him and turn to another patient. He was no more welcome at the hospital then he was at the library, or school, or the store, or the orphanage or anywhere else he went." She didn't look at the two adults as she jogged over to join two of her favorite shinobi. Ebisu and Hiashi just looked after her, slightly stunned. Ebisu was trying to process her care for the Demonbrat. While he had been analyzing Naruto's movements, he had temporarily forgotten what he carried, other then the effect it would have on his training. He saw Hiashi let out a breath as he looked down.

"Were we really that good at ostracizing him?" Ebisu shrugged and stretched.

"My job is done." With a nod to the clanhead, one that went ignored, he poofed out. Hiashi closed his eyes as memories of a small girl tormented by the village filled his mind. Gradually they were replaced with more recent memories of a small blonde boy. Naruto didn't have Haruka's childhood, the village hadn't tormented him as they had Haruka, but was ignoring a babe any more humane? He had seen the filthy child wondering the streets with a bloody lip or a black eye and all the adults in the area had done was turn away. As if it was his fault for getting injured, that he was a delinquent that asked for those fights. Hiashi knew that wasn't quite true. Even though as Naruto had grown he had become a prankster that was very good at getting attention, as a child the closest thing to an argument Hiashi ever saw the boy actually participate in was a glare. That had always been one of determination more then hatred or anger. No, Naruto had never started a fight with anyone in the village, not even to defend himself until he graduated from the academy.

Hiashi looked at Naruto as he stood next to Hinata laughing at something Kiba had said. Hinata was smiling softly, one hand on Naruto's elbow. The other hand was gently fiddling with her hair. She did that when she was relaxed and intent. He sighed. He wouldn't even know that much about his daughter if it hadn't been for Naruto. He had seen what her relationship with him had done for her. Especially now with his suspicion of a bond. He looked at the blonde as he joked with his friends. They truly had failed him.

000

Yuuki wasn't sure where exactly she was when she awoke. That was never a good sign. She kept her eyes closed as she spread her senses out, freezing at the shift of her bed.

"Good evening." She smiled softly at his tender voice. Opening her eyes she saw that she had fallen asleep on Gaara's lap. She felt a blush creep up on her but she pushed it down.

"I seemed to have fallen asleep." Her teasing tone brought a smile to his face. She loved that small little half-smile that was more a softening of his eyes then a movement of his lips.

"You obviously needed it. Its nearly dinnertime." She smiled happily at that. "I"ve asked them to leave it outside the door." Gaara let himself feel the rush of pleasure as she bounced up and over to the door to get it. Her energy filled the room. He was pleased to see her smiling again. The story she had told him had been terrifying, and he wasn't the one who had lived it. He looked up in mild surprise when she pranced back in with the tray and set it on the floor next to where he was situated. He had moved a pillow under him, but other then that he was in the exact same place he had been during her story. He did have a book near him now, which was good. She would have wanted him to be bored while she slept. Then to his further surprise she placed herself on his lap again and picked up the bowl of meat. Before he knew it, he was looking at a bite of food waiting for his mouth to open.

"Yuuki?" She was still smiling at him widely. At her name, though, her smile faded and the hand drooped a bit.

"Is this uncomfortable? I'm sorry. I can sit over there, I just thought this sounded like fun and-" She stopped as he reached forward and claimed the bite with his mouth from her chopsticks. He moved slowly, giving her time to pull it away if she wanted, but in the end, he had a mouthful of delicious spicy chicken. That, and a lapful of a stunned, happy girl. He glanced at her shyly. She was still looking at him slightly stunned.

Slowly a smile spread across her face. She leaned forward and let her nose bump his a moment before picking up another piece to feed him.

000

Naruto left Haruka to her meeting and leaped out of his window with ease of many years of practice. The moon was just rising in the satin blue sky as he made his way up the mountainside. The moon was beautiful and Tanabata was only a few days away, he couldn't think of a more romantic night for a reunion with his girlfriend. He paused briefly. He had labeled Hinata as his girlfriend, lover, mate, and he didn't know what else. She had never complained. She had to have heard him at least once.

He felt amusement filter down his bond with her. He grinned and took a flying to leap to land at the pool hidden on the side of the mountain. It seemed like ages ago that they were last truly here together. He took a step forward before he saw her sitting on the boulder. She was in shorts and tee, black as the night, probably in reality dark blue. She glanced his way through her lashes, letting her longer hair fall slightly away from her pale face. Naruto just stared as this sprite smiled at him and rose to stand nimbly on the large stone near the water's edge. A low, siren's voice called to him.

"Coming, Naruto-kun?" Naruto thought he might have taken a step forward, he really wasn't aware, he simply was suddenly next to her. Her fingertips gently touched his cheek. That touch broke the spell he was under and he wrapped his arms around her, head falling to her higher shoulder. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he felt her cheek lay upon his head. He breathed in her scent, slowly letting his senses return to normal. He and Haruka had decided it might be best if he slowly introduced his new senses to the village. It was his decision, but she supported the idea. At least to let his friends get used to them first.

"My Naruto-kun." Naruto chuckled softly into her shoulder before drawing back to look up at her.

"My Hina-chan." She smiled as she looked into his slitted eyes. As his chakra had meshed with Youko's his eyes and fingernails had changed, his stance altered and fangs grew. She smiled as a claw gently traced her cheek, letting her own seal go. Like Naruto, her eyes had changed, glowing now instead of gaining pupils. Her own claws were not as pronounced to be noticable and she didn't gain any fangs. Her own seal had only been changed for a little bit and Mui was a hawk instead of a fox, so there was likely to be less changes to worry about. Mui had already reassured her she wouldn't sprout wings.

She slowly stepped back onto the water pulling him slightly. He resisted momentarily,releasing her to remove his clothing, save shorts similar to her apparel. Placing a hand on the water, he drew his fire element forward and Hinata giggled lightly as the water heated nicely to just above body temperature. Naruto climbed in himself at this point, holding out a hand towards her and drawing her closer.

She let herself slide into the water and allowed herself to be pulled through her element towards the Jinchuuriki. The feeling of smooth water glide across her skin awakened feelings she was only now starting to identify. Feelings that although always in the background when in water, being here, with him, they came forward to be denied no longer.

"I'm glad you're back, Naruto-kun." She snuggled under his chin and into his arms.

"Me too. I've missed you. I've missed everything here." She smiled and sat back slightly on his knee, her own legs on either side of his. She looked into his deep blue eyes to see then trace every centimeter of her face, as if memorizing it. He couldn't be doing that, because she knew he already had her face memorized completely. He reached forward and she felt rough fingertips slide over her forehead, down her cheek and neck to her collarbone. Heat rose in her cheeks at the serious, intense gaze he was giving her, as if all his energy of his being was focused in on her, she felt pinned in place.

Part of her wasn't sure what to feel. After being so invisble for so long, being so noticed was uncomfortable. For it did look as though he was trying to see into her soul and if he did, then he would see all that she was, both the good and the bad. That was the fear that rose sharply in her throat, that he would see the bad that he hadn't before. That he would turn away because of it.

Another part, a part growing stronger as he waited, was flattered and preened at the attention of that one she wanted. Although she didn't know how to reciprocate, the attention filled a desire she hadn't known existed to such a degree. As he continued to watch her, breathing gently, this part of her grew to overwhelm the fear. Slowly she reached forward, leaving her hand submerged to rest it on his chest. The touch seem to startle them both as his chest seemed to freeze at the light sensation of her touch. Feeling the hope filter down their bond, she lay her hand over his heart. At first it simply lay there, conveying a feeling of care. Then as she felt her courage return, she let it glide along his chest, feeling his muscles with her sensitive fingertips. She barely noticed his hand sliding around her back to rest on her lower back, so captured she was by the silky sensation of his skin. It the water she barely felt the sensation of his light hair as she memorized this new portion of Naruto open to her gaze for the first time.

She had to clear her throat softly to speak, "I really missed you, Naruto-kun." The soft tone still came out throaty and the arm around her back tightened and drew her forward. She let her hand rise along his neck as she moved, tilting her hand a bit in anticipation of the kiss.

It wasn't their first kiss by any means. They had been giving each other little pecks since she found out he liked her back. It wasn't even the first kiss on the lips. It was the first kiss of passion. Hinata felt the tension in his arms as he kept himself from smothering her or bruising her as he massaged her lips, alternating gentle with empassioned intensity. She could feel the pleasure this act brought him in her mind and new he could feel her pleasure as well. The feeling spiraled together as they both felt a new heat rise in their bodies. A heat that demanded they move against one another, to feel every muscle and bone of their single body. Their breaths must have become erratic, but that wasn't on their minds as they reveled in the messages both bodies were sending each of them.

It was Naruto who slowed down first. Pulling his tongue back and reverting to nipping at her lips gently as he eased his punishing grip on her hips. He felt her confusion as her mind regained control of her body, rather then the other way around. Just like him, the sensations had overwhelmed her. He winced as she rubbed against a very senistive part of his body and he shifted her slightly to avoid a repeat. Her eyes were clearing now as she nuzzled his chin. Smiling he looked across the pond as he drew a memory forth in response to her questioning thought. It was a memory of a month ago. Haruka had already told him he needed to find a man to talk to about women, and sex. Although he had blushed bright red, he had eventually agreed to talk to someone in the village they were in at the time. he fully intended to talk to Iruka-sensei about it, since there were few he would trust to give him a straight answer and Iruka-sensei knew who he liked so it might be more beneficial.

He did learn a few things from the talk though, including how the first flush of passion can take over. He didn't want to make any mistakes with Hinata. He felt her understanding filter through their bond followed quickly by the knowledge that she was going to ask Kurenai something similar the next time she had the chance. He grinned, it seemed she didn't want to mess this up for them either.

They simply sat in the water, relaxing for a while before Naruto started asking questions about their friends.

"I"ll bet Shino and Kiba have been keeping very busy." She laughed happily.

"As ever . They both have been helping out at the academy since the flood. Yuuki is still in Suna, but Gaara-san said they'd be back in a week or two. Temari-chan is still here." Naruto waved the water in her directions playfully.

"I noticed. I also remember this strange and scary rumor you told me. Something about Ino training with Ibiki?" Hinata giggled.

"That's right. She's even taken over during some interrogation when he's busy. Between everyone preparing for Project Nine and some other threat no one will tell us about, the upper Shinobi have had their hands full."

"So I hear. Tsunade sent Kakashi out of the village less then an hour after he and Haruka had seen each other again after 16 years. I think I would have strangled her had she done that with you. Then accompanied you of course."

"Of course. Lee said they should be back early morning tomorrow. Maybe they can come by and help out."

"Help Out?" Hinata nodded.

"Father says we're meeting you two for brunch and then helping you for the rest of the day. Something about cleaning?" Naruto's face lost its confusion a bit. "I didn't think your apartment was that bad." He chuckled pulling her close. She had dusted his apartment sporadically while he was gone for him.

"Not the apartment. Haruka is part of the Namikaze clan so we're re-opening the clan compound." Hinata's face cleared.

"Ah, that makes sense. You guys could also help Datsuko. She's a Namikaze, but she grew up outside the village." Naruto nodded.

"I remember you telling me about that. I gave Haruka the bare information. She wanted to talk to her herself before deciding how to handle that. I think she was more occupied with Mikoto, honestly."

"We all were. She seems to be doing better now. She still doesn't remember much, images mostly, but she's gotten used to the village again. She also refuses to hear any word of Itachi's betrayal." Naruto winced. Haruka didn't believe it either. They hadn't talked about it, but Naruto could feel Haruka firm loyalty to Itachi hadn't wavered since her awakening a year earlier.

"I'm not terribly surprised." He nuzzled her behind her ear. "Neji was amazing today. The way he brought out that water, nearly caught me that first time." Hinata smiled.

"You had been warned." He chuckled.

"Yeah, and Haruka uses water, but with Haruka I can feel her melding with it, Neji effectively hid that from me. You're a good teacher." Hinata turned bright red.

"I-I-I-W-We-Well, he's a good student." Naruto chuckled and leaned his forehead to hers.

"Your blush is still cute." Her blush increased, but she smiled at him.

When their eyes locked she saw a question in them not translated down their link. Slowly she leaned forward, letting her lips tilt closer. She loved the joy that sprang into Naruto's eyes before they closed. Their lips rubbed in the gentlest of touches, before Hinata molded her lips to his. She shivered as a clawed hand came up through her hair and pulled her closer. He felt the pleasure and desperation in Naruto's mind as her tongue tentatively explored his cavern. The fangs were given extra attention and slowly she coaxed his tongue to participate in the play.

Her arms were trapped between them, so her only motion with them was to tighten her grip on his shoulders as his strong arms pulled her closer, one supporting her lower back. Their lips gently parted, followed by little nips he gave her lips and chin as she tipped her head back. This was very different then the passion of before. This was their love being shared.

"Jiyuu-kun! I missed you my Jiyuu." She felt his chuckle more then heard it. They both looked at each other, content to be lost in each other's eyes until dawn's chariot chase them home again.

"And I you, my Hina-chan. And I you."

Else Call it Winter, which, being full of care

Makes summer's welcome, thrice more wished, more rare.

* * *

><p>I've got it! I kept trying to make the MaruHina scene way to involved, too long, but this is better. The ending is Shakespeare's sonnet 56. I thought it was beautiful. Besides a chance for these two popular people, like our celebrities now, to be alone without the happy followers is rare besides, right after Naruto returns, it was nigh on impossible for them. Eeek!<p>

Next chapter, we'll see Mikoto, Dastuko, the Namikaze compound, Kakashi might be back by then. I hope you're as excited as I. Please review so I have a tone of my readers. I want to know your opinions please.


	5. Falling Asleep

Hi guys, its been quite a while. I want to thank all those readers who kept faith with me through all this, I am so lucky to have you. I also want to thank potterqueen86, and filly8 for their support as well as the occasional kick in the pants. I also re-wrote the last chapter and revised all the chapters here except the prologue. I hope you guys think this was worth the wait.

**Falling Asleep**

Haruka sighed as she walked down the dark streets. Tsunade had kept her for quite some time. But then again she had a lot of talking they needed to do. Haruka updated her on Naruto's training, not all of it, but the important parts. Naruto had agreed with her when she requested that no one but their mates know he was Mintao's son until his 18th birthday when he could officially take his place as head of the clan. FOr Naruto it was a simple secret for efficiency sake. His life was simply easier to control right now and he had less to do. For Haruka, it was a matter of protecting Minato's son a bit longer. She wanted to see him have a small childhood, what little he could have.

She had also needed to fulfill her duty as the leader of the Yondiame no Anbu. That meant a long debreifing session where she explained the purpose of her team and they discussed what Tsunade wanted to do about it. That had been harder.

-Flashback-

Tsunade sat against the edge of her desk as she let the kunoichi in. Haruka had left most of her things at Naruto's, dressed as the shinobi she was. Entering, she automatically went down on one knee, head bent, knuckle tothe floor. Due to her absence, she hadn't automatically sworn fealty to the new Hokage as the others had. She intended to do so now.

The Godiame held herself stern throughout her oath, smiling only after accepting the loyalty of the kunoichi kneeling befor eher. Formalities out of the was, she smiled to let Haruka know their friendship still existed.

Haruka didn't respond to the blatant attempt for a personal connection. She couldn't afford it just yuet. Placing two fingers to her forehead, silently asking permission. Although she was frowning in confusion and concern, Tsunade nodded in acquiencence. Haruka barely needed to think about the seal as the room suddenly become sound and sight-proof. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Haruka reached up and instantly her Anbu Mask covered her face.

"Godiame, I am Neko, Leader of the Yondiame no Anbu." Tsunade's face had returned to her stern look, all business in the face of the anbu mask. "I am aware you spoke to Hawk, however I felt it necessary to come personally and ensure you learned all you needed to."

Tsuande stared at her a moment as she patiently waited for the leader to take in the change in status she was undoubtly undergoing in her mind. Everyone had know that she was only Jounin. Yondiame had raised a hell of a ruckus when he found out that Sandiame had request Anbu status for her only to be turned down due to her partner. Now that she was revealing herself to Tsunade, the peices of a few misteries were probably falling into place. How she had one of the best information nets bar Jiriaya's, how she was so powerful and yet always seemed too busy for a mission; all the important tasks she had been trusted with. Eventaully she gestured to Haruka to begin.

"The Kage no Anbu are a special force within the village dedicated to a specific hokage. They sacrifice their lives, in life and in death, to support and protect their Hokage and family. No other vow can ever overrule the vow taken as a Kage no Anbu and no one inthe village save the Hokage and the team ever knows who the Hokage no anbu are." Tsunade's eyebrow rose in question as her mind seemed to finally catch up.

"So you are loyal to Yondiame first and foremost?" Neko nodded.

"Yes Ma'am. My primary goal in life is to forward the Yondiame's vision for the village and to protect his family." tsunade frowned at this.

"As is the rest of your team." Neko simply stared back up at her.

"Ma'am." Tsunade knew enough to take that as an affirmative.

"And Hawk?" Neko shook her head.

"Only the leaders may interact with other Hokage as Kage no Abu. Hawk is the leader of Sandiame no Anbu." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"So he is loyal to Sandiame's memory first and foremost?" Neko didn't move but that was enough for the leader. "So I have potentially what? How many shinobi in this village are not loyal to me who took an oath saying they were?" Her mildly outraged tone was hushed in her stress. Neko was aware she couldn't push this woman much in her current mood.

"The Kage no Anbu are loyal to you, provided you do not go against the plans or memory of their Hokage."

"How many Neko!" The grated question was definitely a command. Neko bowed her head.

"More then two, Godiame-sama." If looks could kill. Tsuande's eyes were daggers at the woman kneeling before her. "The Kage no Anbu are not known to anyone save their Hokage and themselves and occasionally the previous Kage no Anbu leader." Tsunade glared at the woman with simmering rage.

"And now I must choose my one Kage no Anbu?" Neko did not move as the kunoichi seethed in front of her.

"You do not have to, Godiame-sama. If you do not, I will relay these instructions to your successor." Tsunade huffed as she seemed to calm herself down. Pacing back behind the desk.

"Explain all you know about the Kage no Anbu."

-End Flashback-

It had taken her nearly an hour to explain everything. The loyalty the Anbu owed the Hokage. The loyalty the Hokage owed the Anbu and their families. How the missions were organized, some methods for recruiting, who to recruit and much more. Tsunade asked that she observe over the next week and try to recommend a few possibilities.

After that, They returned to Haruka and Tsuande and being friends. Haruka related Naruto training for the most part and where they actually went on their travels. Tsunade brought her up to speed of the last two years in the village. They also discussed the intel Haruka had found about several key focuses in the village including the Akatsuki. Project Nine was scheduled to start in two weeks when Gaara and Yuuki returned with Hiro. Haruka expected Nibi around the same time and discussed the relocation of all the people Daisuke looked after to the village. Haruka didn't mention Mui and Tsunade seemed to sense it wasn't time yet to ask. She would have to discuss that with Hiashi and Hianta soon.

Tsunade had mentioned Mikoto and Dostuko, but Haruka had firmly requested no information until she talked to them herself the day after tomorrow. Tsuande semed to accept this with some grace and they turned to talking about the clan in general.

Haruka sighed. Tsuande hadn't let her go until twenty minutes ago, nearly two hours past sunset and she was dead on her feet and in no mood to sleep, information running marathons in her brain right now. She ahted being this preoccupied, especially in the village. Some one could definitely sneak up on her.

Haruka-sempai?" Haruka jumped and spun towards the voice. Sneak up on her just like that! her sarcastic though did little to ease the nerves in her shoulders as the shadows resolved into a pair. The male she did not recognize, he looked to be a good ten years younger then she was, well then she would have been without he time jutsu anyway. As is was, now he just a few years older if not her age. A chunin if the jacket was anything to go by, but his gaze was curious and open, kind for a shinobi.

The kunoichi, however, she had very little trouble recognizing. Anko had been a student of her Genin sensei just as the team had all moved beyond the status of Genin and into chunin territory. As such, they had much in common, including a festering wound from the betrayal all those years ago.

"Anko-chan! It's great to see you! I'm not an imposter!" Haruka held out her hands forward as the othe rinitial reactions came to mind. Since she still hadn't been told the story, she didn't know who to be worried about yet. Apparently Anko wasn't one of them.

"Of course you're not an imposter! I'm the one to identify the last imposter." Haruka gave her an inquiring look before shrugging it off and smiling, this time opening her arms so the two friends could hug. Anko had been one of her only female friends who she also trained with, making them extremely close. Letting go of the now older kunoichi she glanced at the slightly confused male of the group.

"Anko what _have_ you been up to?" Knowing Anko, a lot. Still she grinned and backed up enough to draw the young man forward with a hand.

"Haruka-sempai, _this_ ismeet Umino Iruka." Haruka's eyebrow went up at the emphasis be fore she turned back to the blushing shinobi.

"_This_is an honor, Umino-kun." Her playful stress on the 'this' making him even brighter, she tossed a grin to Anko. Then Anko's words caught up with her brain. "Wait, Iruka?" They both looked at her confused. She pointed to Iruka. "You're Iruka-sensei?" They looked even more confused, but Iruka nodded his head.

"I teach at the academy." Haruka blinked at him a moment, then leaned back to take him in again, this time less as Anko's boy and more so as the man Naruto admired. Umino meant he was probably Akira's boy. She vaguely remembered a son, but he must have been five or six at the time of disappearance. Of course that would jive with his current age.

"You're Naruto's Iruka-sensei?" Both blinked at her nephew's name, but Iruka spoke first.

"You know Naruto?" Haruka gave him a wry smile.

"I've been teaching him for the past eighteen months." Anko still looked mildly speechless, but Iruka seemed to have found his ability to speak.

"Is he okay? Is he back? When did he get back? Is he at home now?" Haruka waved her hands to slow down the questions a moment so she could actually answer.

"We returned shortly after lunch today. As far as I know he's fine, if a bit tired. No, he's not home right now. Best guess places him in the woods somewhere talking to a very important person." She wasn't sure how much of the village, if any, was aware of Naruto's relationship with Hinata and until she could get a better read on the village, she'd keep the chitchat about it to a minimum. "We looked for you earlier, but someone said you wouldn't be back in the village until late." Iruka nodded at that.

"I took the upper class on a three day camping trip. I just got back an hour ago." That explained why Anko was staying quite sedately by his side. Haruka got the impression that unlike the last few boys Anko was interested in, this particular one was a deeper bond of some sort. Of course the last few boys Haruka remembered with Anko had been sixteen years ago and Anko had been in her young teens.

"Naruto will probably hunt you down tomorrow, knowing him." She halted a moment before holding out her hand, palm up. "May I see your wrist?" Iruka gave her a confused look, but Anko's look was even better. Anko knew what that request was. Haruka wanted to give Iruka a seal of some sort. However, seals on the wrists, at least ones put there by the Namikaze, were pretty much permanent. She gave iruka an encouraging look when he looked at her questioningly. He had been eight or so when the clan was massacred and as such probably barely remembers anything about the clan.

Haruka closed her eyes a moment. When she re-opened them, Iruka saw a Kekkei Genkai in her purple irises. Looking down at his wrist, which she had turned palm up, he saw a faint symbol form as if of wind. He shivered at the light sensation, but Haruka seemed to ignore him as she focused on his wrist. Looking down, he saw her chakra become visible for a breif moment on his skin in the outline of a seal before fading into his natural skin tone. Glancing back up as she breathed out slowly, he watched the kunoichi blink to regain her balance. Whatever she just did, must have cost her some chakra and strength. He reached forward but she waved her hand in negation.

"I'm fine. I simply underestimated my exhaustion." Iruka wasn't sure, but withheld his concern. When next she looked up he could see her gaze was clear and focused again. He looked at his wrist in question. "I gave you The Seal of Family." That didn't seem to really explain anything except the name of the strange seal on his wrist that he could no longer see. "This seal is given to people adopted into the Namikaze clan so that we can identify each other with needing to use our Kekkei Genkai. Where ever you are, should you need assistance, simply place a drop of your blood on the seal and add chakra and any family member nearby will pick up on it and come to your aid." Iruka blinked as he tried to get his brain to catch up to what she was saying.

"Any member...? As in the Namikaze Clan?" He leaned back in amazement. He had heard of the Namikaze clan, a clan who accepted members based on skill, not simply a Kekkei Genkai. Their Kekkei Genkai was a gift they could give to others. Not hte full thing as he understood it, but a portion of it. He gaped at the Kunoichi, about to ask for an explanation when she bent over at the waist in a full bow.

"Also, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Umino Iruka-san." The formal bow and thanks was enough to send him for another loop. If he had understood the last scene right, this was a high ranking member of one of the most powerful clans in the Shinobi world.

"W-w-wait a minute! Wh-wh-what...?" She glanced up at him, eyes dancing even in their serious state.

" 'What did you do?' " He nodded as she straightened and regarded him gently. "You were there for my nephew when I couldn't and everyone else wouldn't." Nephew? He cocked his head a bit as pieces started to float together in his mind. She was Naruto's sensei. But, if what he was thinking was right, then she was also Naruto's Aunt, somehow. He looked down modestly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to be held accountable for Narutoo childhood to the blonde's family yet.

"I'm a simple academy teacher that is all. I help all my students." He practically felt Anko frown at him, but he wasn't going to worry about that right now. He waited judgement from the kunoichi in front of him, from Naruto's kin.

"You did more then that for Naruto-kun. You were his teacher, his friend and his mentor." Iruka frowned. That didn't sound right.

"But Kakashi-san was-" He stopped as she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Kakashi was the leader of his team, a guide if you will as he began his journey as a shinobi. You, however, started him on that journey." Iruka swallowed the well of emotions rising in his throat. He couldn't mean that much to Naruto, could he? Naruto, who was one of the strongest shinobi of his generation, who was taught by the Sanin himself, didn't need an academy teacher anymore. All he could hope to be with Naruto at this point was a friend. Naruto was far beyond him otherwise.

"Do you know the one common element to all Jinchuuriki?" Iruka looked at her in surprise. No one was supposed to mention Kyuubi. Suddenly on guard, he shook his head. "Loneliness." The pain in that one word made Iruka soften his defense. It was as if that word alone, in all its meaning could make her cry. This strong Kunoichi whom even Anko looked up to, seemed practically torn down by that word. Still through all that pain, she held his gaze. The strength that must have taken, for a shinobi to show a vulnerability like that, made him all the more respectful and awed by her.

"Do you know who the most important person is to a Jinchuuriki?" Iruka shook his head, trying to figure out where this was going. He was so focused on the conversation that when a large hand settled on his shoulder he jumped half a meter in the air. Looking to one side, he was surprised to see Asuma, flanked by Hiashi. Both had a serious look on their face and though Hiashi was looking at Haruka, Asuma's gaze bore into his own.

"It is a life long commitment, Iruka." Iruka gave him a confused look. "We will be that person for the rest of our lives." Iruka saw him look over at Haruka, who suddenly sagged a bit. Now, Iruka saw how truly exhausted she was, how upset. She had been holding herself so controlled that he hadn't even the barest idea on how close to hysteria she was. now, with Asuma here, she was relaxing her guard completely and Iruka saw her start to waver. Hiashi went to her immediately, but her gaze remained locked on Asuma even as he talked to Iruka.

"The most important person to a Jinchuuriki is the person who made them understand. Who told them the most important and powerful words they needed to hear." Asuma turned to Haruka as Iruka started catching on. Asuma was this person for Haruka. Haruka was a Jinchuuriki. He looked at Asuma, waiting these words, this idea that meant so much to both the kunoichi in front of him and to the boy he wished he had adopted.

"You are not alone."

000

The shinobi was thinking hard. He wasn't focusing on the fact that he was twenty meters up in a tree for the night. Or the lack of light because it was too dangerous to light a campfire. Besides the stars were out tonight. They gave off their own light enough. He wasn't thinking about the difficult task they had just completed and the journey home tomorrow with the precious message. And for once he wasn't thinking about training to get better.

No, Gai Maito's thoughts centered around the shinobi he considered his best friend sitting not two meters in front of him on another branch. Kakashi was tight-lipped at the best of times, right now, as stressed as he was, Gai thought he might need his Kunai to open that jaw. The shinobi hadn't said a word not required by the mission the entire time. after they left Konoha, Gai half expected him to talk a bit, seeing as Haruka, the woman they both had fallen for, had just returned after sixteen years. Especially with what happened the last time she 'returned'.

Kakashi, however, had been stubbornly silent all day. That worried Gai just a smidge. Usually when he got like this Haruka would bring him out, since you can't run away from someone with a mental bond with you. But Haruka had told him before he was out of easy range that she couldn't reform the bond. The hurt on both sides was too great for the bond to form. Gai could feel her emotions straining through their bond, the one she had already re-opened. She was bonded again with him and Asuma at least. But there was so much hurt with Kakashi and Hiashi, so much guilt.

He sighed dramatically. If his rival couldn't start talking, then it was up to him to dredge the courage of his youthfulness and shine a ray of sunshine on the shinobi. Okay, here it goes. He took a deep breath to steady himself to cheer up one of the most stubborn shinobi he'd ever met.

"What do you think she's doing now?" Gai had to scramble to grab the branch he almost fell out of at his companions voice. He looked at Kakashi in confusion. "Haruka. What do you think she's doing right now?" Gai thought a moment. truthfully he could find out, his bond with the kunoichi being open, but he thought it wasn't the time for that just yet.

"Probably shining her light on the mysteries of the past." Kakashi gave hi the most feeble of grins. He deflated slightly, realizing the other man wasn't in the mood. "Grilling or being grilled by someone." His voice had turned thoughtful as he leaned back against the tree trunk. "Maybe Asuma or Hiashi or Godiame-sama." The dark gaze was still looking over the tree line of the forest.

"Where do you think she'll sleep tonight?" Gai raise his eyebrow, but allowed Kakashi to continue whatever line of thinking he had planned.

"Well, the clan compound is a wreck and locked up besides. Odds say Naruto's." Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"Think she'll remember to eat dinner?" Internally Gai sighed to himself.

"Probably not." Kakashi winced. The entire team new that she ate less when she was upset.

"Think she'll forgive me?" Gai almost missed the murmur. He had the feeling Kakashi hadn't been sure he wanted Gai to hear it.

"Yup." Then Kakashi did look at Gai, startled.

"You don't even know-"

"What for?" Gai shrugged. "I don't need to. Haruka-chan will forgive you practically anything. Will you forgive her?" Kakashi still stared at his best friend.

"F-forgive her? For WHAT?" Gai held his eyes with a steady gaze, knowing Kakashi was losing more control then he wanted to right now.

"She asked. Or were you not listening on the cliff?" Kakashi blinked at the thoughtful tone that belied the words. Gai sighed, noting that his rivals brain was obviously struggling to catch up. "She cut the connection with you, with all of us, because of the time difference in that jutsu she was caught in. It had to be done, but she still did it." Kakashi looked away.

"I never blamed her for that." He looked down as he spoke quietly. Gai could tell he was feeling overwhelmed.

"And I'm sure she never blamed you for any of this mess." Kakashi remained quiet. "She needs to know what happened." That definitely got his attention. Gai could see the utter terror re-enter his back as the incident flew through his mind again. The incident that sent him back into the Anbu and drove his emotions so far underground, they rarely saw the light of day for ten years. Kakashi looked around frantically as if to find something to ficus on that wouldn't remind him of the topic at hand.

Gai doubted very much he would find something. When haruka-clone had stumbled home a year after Haruka had disappeared everyone had been so quick to be happy no one had question her story of mild amnesia. They had wanted her back so badly that they overlooked little things that should have screamed 'not Haruka'. The timing had been good though. Both Hyuuga brothers and their families had been away for the month and Ibiki was on a mission for several months. Asuma had also been out of the village for most of the time, only briefly meeting the clone before leaving for a two week mission. As such, only the three of them were left.

She had been in the village three weeks before Anko returned from her mission and met the imposter. She was the one who had figured it out. All she would say was it had to do with their mutual training. That started a village-wide hunt for the imposter and what her possible reason could be for the deception. They had found the woman on the top of Yondiame smiling. Gai had learned later that she had just finished talking to Kakashi. What she actually had said, he still didn't know, but whatever it was, it had nearly pushed Kakashi over the edge and led to his re-joining the Anbu full time.

"Think she still sings?" The quiet voice could have been called timid had it come from anyone but Kakashi. Gai looked over at the silver-haired shinobi.

"Probably."

"Hnn."

"Kakashi?"

"We'll tell her tomorrow night."

000

Gaara watched as his brother and Hiroki walked the garden below. He had knwon they hadn't gone to bed when they had left Yuuki's chambers. Still he hadn't expected them still awake two hours past sunset when yuuki finally calmed down enough to fall asleep and Gaara left her to that. His room next door was close enough that he could hear her if she needed him to, he had made sure of it. His brother's was across the hall and his sisters one his other side. If any of his family needed him, he would be there right away. They were too important to him otherwise. Yuuki was becoming that important to him.

Apparently Hiroki was becoming that important to Kankuro. He watched as the two of them sat on the bench and Kankuro pulled ot his smaller dolls. Sometimes he would pull them out for the kids in the village, but only the harmless ones. Gaara could see that he had pulled out Hikari and Sajin. He used them to annoy and distract enemies. Hiakari had mirrors that reflected light and Sajin had a cup of sand that it could sprinkle or burst at were very effective and Kankuro's favorites, but due to their nature, he didn't show them around. At least Hiroki looked happier then he had before. He wondered if he could someday help Yuuki in that way.

**_You can._** Gaara halted in his observation as he identified his bijuu's voice. Shukaku had taken nearly two weeks to be conscious after the seal change and nearly four months to become anything near coherent. Their relationship was tentative at best. Gaara still was getting used to Shukaku's lack of hostility and Shukaku was still recovering from both the seal and the knowledge of what he had done while under the seals influence. Naruto's sensei had been correct. After Shukaku was capable of stringing more then two words together, Gaara summoned him so the Tanuki could speak with Suzaku. At first Gaara had been uncomfortable with the request and Kankuro and Temari had been dead set against it. Eventually he conceded though. After that discussion, Shukaku had buried himself so deep in Gaara system that Gaara had actually hurt himself dropping a paper weight on his foot.

With Suzaku's insistance, Gaara had started what Suzaku called coaxing him out. What Gaara was actually doing was going to visit the Tanuki and telling him about his day, especially any new information he had come across. Although Gaara didn't understand why, Shukaku did start to take a more active interest in Gaara's life.

_I am not the person she needs._Although Suzaku said Shukaku was the wisest, Gaara was still feeling out the demon's experience and hadn't quite decided to trust it yet.

**_That is her decision._**

_And she would decide on me because?_

**_You are the person she wants._** Gaara frowned in confusion. What did the great beast mean by that?

_We shall see. Are you awake for training tomorrow?_

**_Yes. I believe we should train more intensely._**

_Oh?_

**_Yes. _**Gaara thought as he looked up at the stars. Past conversations with the Bijuu had already shown him that to press for more information would be fruitless. Shukaku could be stubborn about information, something about having too much information to act on can be a bad thing.

_In what manner do you recommend we focus our efforts?_

**_Separation of Chakra_**Gaara stopped in his pre-bed abulations at that thought. Separation of Chakra were techniques where Shukaku was drawn outside the seal and Gaara had to either use his chakra remotely or interface his own chakra with Shukaku's. Shukaku hadn't seemed overly fond of the idea and in his own way had discouraged use of such techniques. Now he was suggesting them. This radical change of mind was interesting.

_Why those? Why not simply continue as we have been._

**_We could, it is your choice Little Suna. _**Gaara had yet to tell the great bijuu to cease using that moniker.

_Then why mention an alternative? _

Shukaku didn't answer at first. Gaara was just starting to doze off when he heard Shukaku's rumble in the back of his mind.

**_To protect the Ice Princess, you might need them._**

000

Hiashi glanced over at his two best friends. When they had walked up on Haruka talking with Iruka and Anko, both had immediately noticed Haruka's waning energy. In fact, if they didn't get her to sit soon she would collapse. He had remained back, knowing if anyone could convince Haruka to stop it was Asuma. She appeared to be trying to explain what Iruka meant to Naruto. Hiashi had been surprised at Asuma's words. He hadn't been aware of that part of his teammates' lives. Looking at Iruka, he thought he still saw confusion.

Letting Asuma deal with Haruka momentarily, since she looked about to pass out, he approached Iruka. he may not know what this shinobi meant to Naruto, but he did know what he meant to his family.

"Umino-san. You are so much more then a mere teacher." The confused gaze redirected on him. "I know my daughter and nephew keep in touch with you. You're the only academy teacher they do still interact with, in fact." Iruka seemed embarrassed by that, turning red and glancing down. Hiashi smiled softly.

"You are someone we all trust, Umino-san. You are entrusted with the future of our village. That is the highest honor we can give anyone. You do not simply pass on information for our children to use as shinobi. you mold them into Konoha shinobi."

"He's right." Iruka looked at Asuma, as the taller man agreed with Hiashi. "My father trusted you, because you pass on the will of fire to every child you teach. This is a debt we will never be able to repay." Hiashi stared at Asuma. Rarely did he refer to the Sandiame as his father. Much like his nephew, Asuma loathed he attention and fame that came with his father's title. After his mother's death, he separated from his father altogether, not to reconcile until Haruka disappeared from what Hiashi understood. Iruka still looked befuddled and more then a little embarrassed at all the attention. Hiashi marveled that the young man didn't seem to see the value in what he was accomplishing. Finally he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want the job that's fine. But you should know that the gratitude and admiration you have right now is unlikely to wane without serious action. You have made many of our current and future shinobi who they are and many of us will remember that a long time."

"Iruka-san?" Haruka seemed to have caught her second wind. The brown eyes moved to the kunoichi, who if Hiashi was right, he just met not thirty minutes ago. "I knew your parents and uncle as they taught here. And your grandparents. Our village has many bloodlines; the Inuzuka, the Nara, the Aburame, who all have roles and tradition that are passed down each generation. The Umino clan has always taught our children. Four generations of teachers stand behind you, Iruka. I may not have been close to any of them, but I know one thing about the family I think you should know. Something that you're parents young death prevented them from telling you enough."

Hiashi had to admit, Haruka's ability to say exactly what someone needed to hear hadn't changed in the last decade and a half. Iruka was hanging on her words. He didn't even know how, in twenty minutes, Haruka could guess what the young sensei needed to hear when those around him couldn't. Yet, looking at his hopeful face, Hiashi could tell that what she was saying, more then the praise Asuma and himself had said, was reaching his ears.

"Your family is proud of you."

000

The dark haired shinobi grimaced as the headache returned. He stepped back out of the group of children to return to a seat on the edge with their parents. The kids whined a bit, but knew that when he backed away it meant to leave him alone. Besides his headache were getting worse. That slimy pool of negative emotions was getting stronger and harder to ignore. Its waves were washing over him now.

A cup of tea appeared in his line of sight. He looked up at Karin, nodding his thanks before taking the tea. The mint did help clear his head. She gave him that damn concerned look of hers, the one with a sad smile. It reminded him of Sakura's smile whenever she heard about his family. Then she would pull on his arm and pester him about other things to make him forget, for a short time. To live again. She would call him back to life with her teasing and flirting as surely as Naruto with his taunting and challenge. He remembered how much her eyes would light up at the least little notice from him. Like river stones, they were. All smooth, without any rough edges to cut your self on. She had seen his suffering, he knew that. She had seen through every disguise and fake he had thrown her way.

Just like his mother. His dead mother. He still remembered her empty eyes before Itachi had engrained other more terrifying thoughts in his mind.

He placed his hand to his head again, the damn headache getting worse. Like someone was sucking his brains out of his skull with a straw.

_Fight it, Dobe! Or are you not strong enough?_

Snarling, he sprung to his feet only to see everyone's strange looks. He had been about to yell at that blonde idiot, make him see how strong he was now. But Naruto wasn't here. He looked around, realizing that the headache had faded. Karin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the tea." She shook her head. He knew he had been here too long. He was starting to forget his mission, but she paced him as he walked out of hte village.

"Something for you to know, Sasuke-sama." He let his now red eyes rest on her steady, unafraid brown ones. She should be afraid. He was a powerful shinobi. He could kill her in an instant and nt even care. How dare she not be afraid of him. He brushed her hand away with a snarl, but she held fast. Her tiny wrist had more strength then he gave her credit for.

"Strength of the mind and heart overcomes strength of the body." He glared at her as she shrugged.

"Is that so?" Was that hissing sound really his voice? It sounded so vindictive, so threatening, so...slimy...

He straightened. Slimy! That was it. He felt the negative emotions swirl in his mind. Toward his past, towards his friends, towards this young woman. Negative emotions that he should not be feeling. SLimy wasn't him. Dirty wasn't him. Not that he was clean, but he was more sharply deadly, like a blade or wire to cut, not mud to drown while someone wasn't looking. He looked back at Karin to see frightening understanding in her eyes as she seem to wait for him to gather himself from whatever had just happened. Something she seemed to recognize on some level. He stood straight to see her smile slightly.

"I'd hoped that would get your attention long enough to hear me." He frowned at her. If she was saying what he thought she was saying, she had just taken a huge risk. A risk he had to figure out before he placed these people in any more danger. He would not become his brother! He would never massacre anyone.

Her words echoed in his mind though. Later, running throught he trees to find solitude, he remembered her words.

_Family, made or born, is never discarded. And to us, you're family._

000

Haruka let herself be led home, or at least to Naruto's home readily enough. Hiashi had thought they would have to knock her out first, or wait another two minutes of walking, which was easier. Whatever she had had to discuss with Tsunade-sama, on top of her other exhaustion had been too much right now. He had opened the door as Asuma carried the barely conscious young woman in.

Hiashi had never been here, save to see where his daughter was disappearing to periodically to clean. Truthfully it wasn't a terrible apartment. Relatively clean, though he wasn't sure if that was Naruto or Hinata's doing and well organized. Not particularly well-stocked, but given the occupant's long journey that was understandable. There were only two pictures HIashi could see in the main room. One was of the genin team that had included Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The other was of Naruto and Iruka and their favorite chef at Ichiraku's. He didn't see any pictures of family or his daughter, at least not in the main room. He saw that someone had turned the main room into a kind of huge pillow pile for a bed. The sofa and chair cushions were piled under a large blanket with more pillows on top. Since he knew Haruka hadn't stopped by yet, it could only have been the teen before he went to meet Hinata. he hoped they didn't get into any trouble, since he really wasn't sure whether to expect either of them back tonight.

Hiashi had indeed made his concerns mildly clear to his daughter after the matchw ith Neji, but she had stopped him cold in his tracks. He hadn't even gotten a full sentence in before her gaze had turned icy and in her most dangerous voice she had asked whether he could possibly be insinuating that not only she didn't know what she was doing, but that her father was going to give her advice about her boyfriend when she had a perfectly capable and perfectly female sensei who he had left her too anyway. He had swallowed some of his concern then and there and simply replied that he wanted her to know he was worried and should anything happen that she needed a parent, he would be there for her.

Her stunned face both made him feel better and worse at the same time. He had read the relief and genuine happiness at his interest in her life, but the fact that it should surprise her still saddened him greatly. Still he had seen the looks Naruto had thrown her way since he returned to the village and the conversation he had had with his teammate. That had also reassured him that they simply needed some time alone. After all he knew quite well, too well, how fraught with peril and sadness the life they lived could be, they should take this time.

He looked over at Haruka, who was leaning against Asuma's arm, dozing slightly, still not asleep. She looked like she should be, but did't want to. He couldunderstand that. After nearly sixteen years away he wouldn't want to shut his eyes either, to not miss a single moment of this place, his home. Still she needed rest.

"You should sleep, Haru-chan." Asuma's amused observation earned him a tired growl from the kunoichi.

"You should tell me about what I"ve missed, along with what the hell you idiots have been doing." Asuma grinned as Hiashi leaned forward to tuck the blankets around the stubborn Kunoichi.

"We will. We will still be here in the morning to do just that." She frowned.

"But-"

"Ah!" Hiashi's finger on her lips stopped her. She resumed leaning against Asuma, who started rocking her. He was humming a soft song under his breath and Hiashi suddenly had the strangest feeling this had happened before, that this wasn't the first time Asuma had to convince Haruka to relax enough to fall asleep. HIashi just leaned back against the wall. His family was safe for the evening without him, so right now he could focus on his teammates.

"Rest, all three of us will still be here in the morning." He didn't really hear her mumbled protest, but that was fine. Her eyes had slipped closed and her breathing had evened out as Asuma rocked them both, humming that soft melody that he finally placed. It was a melody Hinata hummed sometimes. He brushed it off to ask about later. Right now the important thing was in front of him.

There's a point where Dreams are no longer enough  
>Its a point where Reality is better then Sleep<br>But the Reality is, we will still Dream

Don't want to close my eyes  
>I don't want to fall asleep<br>And I don't want to miss a thing

* * *

><p>Okay, what do you think? This is going to be slow going because I half feel like I"ve lost the feeling of this story so we'll see how quickly I post here.<p> 


	6. Getting Back on Your Feet

_**Getting Back on Your Feet**_

The sun was shining merrily, shining with all its might. That verse was the first thing Haruka thought as she woke at sunrise. Even a day off couldn't break a lifetime of habit. She heard Byaka grumble and turn over, content to sleep. Haruka had been so exhausted after talking to Tsunade last night that she had drawn on Byaka directly and that type of chakra flow was harder on the bijuu. When using her chakra for jutsu, the chakra simply flows from the bijuu through the kunoichi into the jutsu. However, last night the chakra needed to flow into Haruka and stay there, that meant modifying it enough to integrate with her human chakra and that took concentration. Plus Byaka was still a cat and she still liked to sleep 16 hours a day.

Haruka scampered over Asuma's leg and to the window, eager to see her home once more in the pale light of a sunrise. Naruto's apartment was two stories up so he had a bit of a view, which was nice. Leaning out the open window, she took in a deep breath. No rain last night, but dew was clinging to everything still. They must be slightly down wind of the restaurant district, she could smell the early breakfasts from here. Every so often she located a slight chakra signature, the shinobi already moving throughout the village. Some were going off duty for the night, some were just getting home from a mission and like her were suppressing their chakra out of force of habit.

Turning she saw Asuma watching her with a small smile. She knew she probably looked way too happy for this early in the morning, but she couldn't help it. It felt amazing to be home. Looking over at Hiashi she grinned at his sleeping face. Hiashi almost never slept in front of them when they were younger if he could avoid it. He said he didn't look Hyuuga enough when he was asleep. That statement more then anything had sent both teammates into peals of laughter. She had to admit, he looked quite different asleep. Awake his features were in this stern, noble expression that barely changed. But when he relaxed and fell asleep all those muscles stretched out a bit and he ended up looking innocent almost to the point of naivete. It still tickled Haruka to absolutely no end.

"Hiashi?" She nudged his shoulder gently, her singsong voice rousing him from the depths of dreamland to a state close to conscious if not terribly aware. Her grin went wide and playful as his groggy eyes blinked. She popped her shining face barely a hands-breadth in front of his face.

"Morning!" Predictably he jumped and scrambled backwards, now quite wide awake. Asuma chuckled as he leaned against the wall and watched Haruka fight the laughter obvious in her face. Hiashi scowled at them as he crossed his arms in an adult pout Asuma didn't think Hiashi had used since Haruka had vanished.

"I believe I instructed you to never wake me that way again unless-" Haruka broke down into giggles.

"Unless you had a meeting with your council starting within the next ten minutes." Asuma wouldn't even ask how she knew about that but it was irrelevant as Hiashi realized quite suddenly that she was quite correct. Still giggling, Haruka ducked sideways as he leaped out the window and across the roofs of the village in a manner he hadn't used since they were kids and his father would be most displeased at his tardiness. Haruka tried to stifle her giggles as she wandered to the window and shut it.

"So what is our agenda for the day?" She smiled at Asuma's question. Leaning slightly away from the window, she opened it again for Naruto to fall through. Stared up at his sensei from where he had landed after tumbling over the windowsill.

"First some breakfast." She wandered over to the kitchenette as she spoke. "Naruto, did Hinata get home before sunrise?" Asuma didn't need to strain to hear the grumbling from the younger blonde.

"Yeah. She had some big meeting this morning so I walked her there first." Haruka hid her smile. She knew that Naruto probably knew exactly what meeting it was and what Hinata thought of it. this attitude was for fun and maybe mildly for Asuma's benefit. Naruto didn't want the general public in the village aware of his increased abilities if possible. He had explained that the more intelligent he had acted as a kid the more the adults either ignored him or hated him. While Haruka had been an asset to eh village for her shinobi abilities from the get go, Naruto had not. She ignored that thought in favor of breakfast.

"It must be a family trait to stock up kitchen with essentials when a friends is coming home." She held up a bag of rice and showed them the open cupboard full of ramen. "Hiashi brought the rice, I'm guessing that Hinata knows your favorite food though." Naruto turned bright red as he mumbled something about observant shinobi with useful Kekkei genkai and went to his room to find fresh clothes. It was some time later before they headed out for the day.

"So you never did answer the question of what we're doing today." Haruka stopped talking with Asuma about changes in written reports to look at Naruto in puzzlement.

"Didn't I? I'm sorry. You and I and whoever else Tsunade wishes are going to clean up the Namikaze compound starting in an hour." Naruto blinked in confusion as Asuma added his comment.

"That includes me. Tsunade-sama said I was to stick to you like glue for a few days, especially until Kakashi gets back." Haruka nodded, though thinking about Kakashi's mission had her frowning.

"I know Hiashi and Hinata-chan are joining us, which is why we won't start for another hour. They are meeting us at the gate then. I think Tsunade-sensei said something about another group helping out but she didn't ever get around to telling me who. I'll let her know our timetable when I get to the hospital." Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"You're going to the Hospital?! Why? What's wrong?" Haruka laughed as she shook her head.

"No no nothing's wrong." She waved her hands to emphasize her meaning. "Remember Namikaze Dostuko? Saukra-san found her three months ago. I want to go and meet her and talk to Uchiha Mikoto. They're staying at the hospital, but I'd like them to come stay with us once we re-open the compound." Naruto frowned in thought. It would be nice to meet another of the clan. Even if she doesn't know anything about the clan. It was Uchiha-san who worried him. She disappeared when he was six. Everyone thought she had died. But that meant she had been around for some of his childhood. Her opinion may not have changed and he didn't care for the way the villagers used to treat him before he became a shinobi.

Still, the feelings he was getting from Sasuke's partial bond were starting to frighten him and Sasuke had been incredibly attached to his mother. Maybe, just maybe if she were alive they might be able to bring him home easier. He knew that the Sasuke he went to the academy with would've given almost anything to see his mother again. In the end that overcame any fear he had about being treated badly. he'd gain her acceptance just like with everyone else!

"Sounds like a plan to me." He gave her a big smile that she returned. He turned and started walking again. He hadn't taken too many steps before she spoke again.

"Actually I was thinking you would be visiting someone else for the next hour or two." He glanced back at her in confusion. They were splitting up? "He got back last night. He said he'd be at the academy early today." Naruto felt himself freeze as the person came to mind. A person he really actually did want to talk to about the past.

He barely remembered to wave as he leaped off towards the academy. His sensei was correct. This was a person he would rather see alone at first.

Iruka-sensei

000

He scowled as he read the plans for his training. That slimy bastard was upping his training a bit much. He was really sick of seeing how many people he could kill with each new technique. He just wanted to learn them and then practice them on his own, away from the creep and his sick medical worm. When the four eyed freak didn't think he was looking those gleaming eyes would devour his body in a way that made a shudder spread throughout his body. That one was worse than their master in many ways in Sasuke's mind. Of course to get stronger might also mean getting a stronger stomach for sickos. He had to admit his understanding of the psychology of manipulation had grown in leaps and bounds in the last months of staying ahead of the mednin.

That and getting caught every now and then. He had to admit he had fallen for the rape scam. Fallen and learned. Kabuto had sent these hooligans after Sakura and the other girls of his age group. He had fallen for it like a sap, going into a rage at the news. Well a rage for him, which was little more then punching the messenger and stomping off like a sulking child. They learned how important his comrades still were to him that day. It was a mistake he was not going to repeat. Although he couldn't completely undo the damage done by letting them know how much of his previous teammates he still thought, he had been subtly pretending to completely forget about them. When four-eyes had crooned about how the helpless Sakura was kidnapped and probably tortured he hadn't batted an eye and only coolly asked why the idiot was wasting time on someone who no longer matters. It helped that he had seen her rescue for himself. Hopefully he would soon be able to completely hid all emotions from the bastards.

The other worry he had was letting them know how much he depended on the migrating village for his sanity right now. He had successfully hidden anything but pitying indulgence from his face in their presence but it seems they were now testing that too. This new training regime would cut rather close to the village and endanger the members that wandered too far. Worse, they had told him as they were all setting up for the day so if he wanted to warn the village he would have to put off or skip warm up, an action that would confirm any budding ideas about this possible weakness. He could NOT do that. Even if it did temporarily protect the village it would place them in infinite more danger in the future as potential hostages whether he still cared about them or not.

Not that he did particularly care about them. He wasn't supposed to care about anyone. He was supposed to be training to get revenge. Those weak pathetic people in that village should be nothing but mere tools, and fascination on the side that he indulged in from time to time. Should they be destroyed he could simply replace them, right? They were simply more training dummies that he used for a different purpose before ending their miserable existence. Why _should _he care what happened to them?

He snorted. They could fend for themselves. If they didn't survive it was their own fault. Their blood would run in the woods should they interfere with his training. His master would like that. His master liked to see new abilities tested on the helpless. Master said their screams gave them more information on the effect of the ability. He didn't care. He was getting stronger, more powerful. Master was grinning more and more, proud at his apprentice's progress. He sneered at the thought, his master was proud of him, but he didn't need that approval. He would show Master. He was much better then that medical buffoon. Master knew that.

Sasuke blinked at the sharp pain on his cheek. He had to shake his head before he could look around a moment. When he didn't see the cause he looked around again, this time going through the last few moments in his head. He had been contemplating the puzzle of the migrating village and the safety of its members. Then...he wasn't sure what happened. His pale shoulders shuddered as he remembered the thoughts that had been circling his head. An oily sickening feeling coiled in his stomach as he finally placed the pain from memory. Someone had slapped him. He hadn't been slapped like that in quite a while, but he did remember the sensation, a more of a sting then an ouch pain, more surprise then hurt. He also was well aware of how he would have reacted to a slap. He would have hit back.

The thought caused the blood to drain from his face as he searched the darker corners of the tent he was in. None of the people here would have slapped him, the few who would have dared would have simply punched him right out. No, this had to have been someone else. A low moan and slight motion confirmed the cold suspicion that had settled in his gut. He barely had the presence of mind to stop himself from appearing at Karin's side in worry. They were within that bastards camp, he couldn't afford any mistakes here. Internally, he sighed in relief as the young woman gathered herself from the floor where his blow had thrown her.

"What are you doing here Karin?" His voice was as cold as he could make it. He was gratified to see that she didn't flinch at the tone. She rose slowly, checking her body as she did so, it seemed.

"Forgive the intrusion Sasuke-sama. I wanted to return the cloak you had used. My humble apologies for disturbing your training." Her submissive voice was modulated perfectly to that of a servant. Sasuke could detect no trace of any emotion save a willingness to serve. He felt a stir in his throat at the lack of rancor or hurt in the tone and eyes of the young woman he had just struck.

"Hn." His unconcerned grunt was habitual. He had even used that sound back in Konoha. "We will be in the north woods today. Do _not _interfere with my training again." A tiny flicker was enough to reassure him that the bright woman received the message. She gave him a gentle bow and backed out the door. He would have to apologize the next time he was visiting. Right now he needed to get ready to go. They would perform thirty minutes of warm-up. The routine would give him much needed time to analyze. He hoped thirty minutes would be enough to pick out what was happening to him.

The way he was going, the bastard would be able to completely control him within a few months. He could not allow that.

000

Naruto squinted at the early morning sun as he trotted towards the academy. Even if Haruka hadn't asked, Naruto knew that once back in town, Iruka-sensei would return to his regular schedule which usually meant academy at first light. The sensei was a notoriously dedicated teacher. Naruto also knew from experience that the chunin required very little sleep for some reason. it had made pranking him all the more difficult. And more fun.

Smirking to himself, Naruto briefly wondered how much he had improved since he left. Could he now sneak up on Iruka-sensei? As the academy came in sight he let a wide grin cross his face as he blended his already suppressed chakra into the background. Leaping gracefully into the nearby tree he scouted around the building with his eyes, feeling the rush of excitement often present in pulling a harmless prank. No one was around, he had expected that. Closing his eyes long enough to activate his Kekkei Genkai he scanned again.

He could activate his kazegan without closing his eyes and in fact often did so in sparring, or battle, but it could be unnerving and disorienting. Haruka-sensei had requested that when practicing to keep his eyes open in the hopes that eventually he would get used to functioning through the change in perception, but he really didn't feel like falling out of the tree. He also knew that some people could sense Kekkei Genkai when active so he needed to be careful.

When he first looked back at the school he nearly fell out of the tree anyway. The academy had so many seals on it that it was like looking at a fog of chakra. Naruto shook his head and then looked at the academy again. As Haruka had taught him,he slowly picked out the seals and dismissing the flows. It was hard work, sometimes he would forget he had already dismissed a flow and have to rediscover the seal. By the time he had a clearer picture, he was suitably impressed. Although he was a novice and some of the seals were too complex for him to understand, he could pick out protection seals, alarm seals, safety seals and several dormant seals to be activated only once necessary. Naruto was indeed thoroughly impressed.

Placing all that aside, now that he could see the academy clearer he called his breeze into a scanning seal. Although he had never actually been taught this one, he had seen Haruka-sensei perform it more times then he could count. Through the seal, chakra patterns of individuals became visible. He could see four people in the academy at this point. There were two in Iruka-sensei's class room and one he recognized as Iruka-sensei.

Deactivating his Kazegan as he jumped out of the tree, he zipped silently across the grass and under the window just next to the sensei's desk. he hadn't brought any of his normal prank stuff with him, but a good shinobi always has a few odds and ends on him. He couldn't remember why he had blue ink powder on him, but he poured some into a small bag. It wasn't his best prank but it would do. Besides, Iruka-sensei almost always not only avoided his projectile pranks, but kept them from making a mess anywhere but on Naruto himself. He checked his grip and chakra and slid up to the window. He couldn't risk a glance in, but he remembered where Iruka-sensei had been last time he'd looked so when scanning for a target, he'd start there. With the barest of swish sounds, he leaped into the room.

000

Haruka sighed softly as she made her way through the hospital. She still did not like them. Since the feeling was mutual, she had never minded so much, but having a hokage who was also a mednin made her rethink the inconvenience of that mutual dislike. She held in her fourth sigh as she once again found herself completely and utterly lost in the maze that was the village hospital looking for two people whose chakra she wasn't familiar with so she had to depend on the directions of the staff. And their good intentions in giving the correct directions. There had already been two doctors and three nurses old enough to give her a dirty look and directions that sent her all over the hospital, but not where she was aiming. She sighed as she cracked her neck and looked at the board in front of her.

"Can I help you?" The teen next to her seemed innocently curious enough and what was one more tour of the hospital. She gave the young girl a wry smile.

"Maybe, I'm looking for Room 348 F. Do you know where I am now?" She grinned at the girl as the brunnette swallowed a smile.

"You're actually almost there. We're just around this corner." The girl led her around a corner and a few dorrs later she was treated to the sight of a door with golden 348F mounted at eye level. She sighed in relief befor ethe words said registered.

"We?" The girl nodded. She gestured to herself as she opened the door.

"I'm Dotsuko. For the week i share this room with my friend Miketsu. We're supposed to get a permanent home later this week." Haruka stared at the girl as she hopped onto the bed in the vacant room. Now that she was looking she could definitely see Nijikou in the bright, discerning eyes and overly active bounce. The curiosity that was suddenly sent her way was also incredibly familiar.

"it is nice to meet you, Dotsuko-chan. My name is Haruka of the Namikaze clan." Those black eyes lit up like fireworks.

"You're Namikaze? My mother was Namikaze. Did you know her? What about my father? DO you have any idea who he is? Everyone says my mother was not married so no one has been able to tell me. What about other family? Did I have any other family? I was told the clan was massacred, how many survived? Do-"

"Woah Woah Woah there. Yes, I am Namikaze, yes I knew your mother. No I don't know who your father was, I went missing myself six years before the massacre. As far as I know there are only a small few of us left." Haruka halted a moment, trying to regain her bearings before she said too much. Naruto had already agreed that his heritage needed to remain secret as Kyuubi until after he turned eighteen and could officially take the role as heir in twenty months. She took a deep breath.

"Actually, I came by to meet you and to talk to Mikoto. I guess for the moment I'm head of the clan until we figure everything out and once the clan compound is open, We were going to ask if you wanted to move in there with my student and myself." Dotsuko immediately began nodding, bouncing up and down on her bed in excitement. Haruka had to hide an amused smile at the show. "I was also going to invite Mikoto to live with us for the moment." Dotsuko stopped bouncing as she looked thoughtful.

"She probably would, however..." Haruka looked at her in curiosity, nodding for her to continue. "Well, she doesn't seem to like being called Mikoto. I know that was her name, but I think it reminds her that she can't remember." The petite shoulders rose in a confused shrug. "I just know that right now she prefers Miketsu."

"It's okay Dotsuko-chan." Both turned towards the doorway to see the woman herself standing there. Haruka noted the unreadable look with some concern. The Mikoto she had known had been fairly open when not on a mission. of course, she had also been under the impression that she would stop going on missions when her second son was born. Apparently that hadn't been the case. The kunoichi gave Haruka a tolerant smile that almost made her cringe. "I understand that it is hard to stop calling someone by name. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Haruka felt off balance at that. She hadn't actually thought much about how to start this conversation. She hadn't been sure of Mikoto's state of mind and that would definitely be a determining factor in any discussion. "I was a good friend of yours-"

"Right up until I 'died', yes yes, I figured as much." Miketsu waved her hand impatiently, but Haruka shook her head, stopping her.

"No, actually I 'died' first. Sasuke-kun, your youngest son, was only a few weeks old when I disappeared. We were friends up to that point." Miketsu settled a bit, looking rather mollified. Haruka gathered she was sick of hearing people tell her that. "Anyway, I figured you're probably sick of this place a bit and was wondering you'd like to live at my place. We're moving back in this evening. I was offering the same to Dotsuko." Miketsu looked at her, startled.

"You don't want me to regain my memory?" Haruka had to blink a moment, as that was a bit off topic from her previous statement. Finally she decided Miketsu was referring to the fact that Haruka had yet to remind her of anything rather then the reason Haruka was helping her leave the hospital. She shook her head.

"I didn't say that. Its just, well, until you do, you do have to live, right? I just figured it would be more comfy living it not in the hospital. Besides, you're not the only one who gets asked every few minutes if you remember when this or that." Haruka shrugged. Everyone had been doing that to her once they had caught up on news. Even Asuma had needed a growl before he started watching himself and she knew Maito would be impossible. The only one she worried about was Kakashi. Being gone sixteen years had left a lot of changes gone unknown to her.

Miketsu seemed concerned, or conflicted at this new piece of information. Haruka sat back against the bed as the woman thought things through a bit. really she did want her to come. First, it would make Dotauko more comfortable and she could train much easier. Second, of the five girls, Mikoto was the only other one still alive. Having her around was reassuring. it had been a hard blow to haruka to hear that Kushina, Aya-chan AND Istuko were all gone. She had of course known that Kushina was gone in the back of her mind and she had been there for Itsuko's death, but still with Aya-chan also gone and Mikoto bearly here, she felt a bit like a sole survivor. That was a lonely feeling.

000

Karin frowned as she set down her pack. The village had packed up and moved south for a week. They were much further away from Sasuke-sama than comfortable, but she knew he would be devastated if he hurt any of them in his training. She also knew that creature he called master didn't care about their lives, but he did care about Sasuke-sama's attention. If he thought they could be used against Sasuke-sama, they would be. She knew that. She had to find a way to communicate with Sasuke-sama without arousing the bastard master's suspicion.

She shooed the children over to help with the tents. They had helped enough times to be well aware of what to do by now. The entire group followed Sasuke-sama. That Snake Master thought they followed him. She had seen him come and go like he owned them, same with the medical shinobi. To her the medical nin was more creepy and dangerous. As long as they kept their heads down, the Snake Master would ignore their existence. The Mednin, however, took perverse pleasure in experimenting and she knew it wasn't a great stretch to add the to the list of possible victims. She would also rather eat her own tongue.

They couldn't ask Sasuke-sama for help. He helped as he could in many ways, but if they asked out right not only would he have to say no to protect them from the Snake master, but he wouldn't be able to subtly help them either for some time. The adults in the group were very careful to make sure the children understood to never ask Saskue-sama for help. If he could help, he already would have.

They were also trying to understand his problem. Even the children had noticed the black moods that would come over Sasuke-sama. His eyes would become hard and often red and his skin would darken and black streaks would color his face and hands. Once his eyes had actually gone completely black and his iris' had turned yellow. That had scared her. He didn't seem to like it so he wasn't doing it himself. She, along with many of her fellow villagers, thought it was that Mednin's fault. They had noticed a seal on his neck that would grow during this time. it seemed to almost pulse with joy as he became darker and darker.

They had already sent several people out to libraries to look for a cure, but since they couldn't afford to tell any shinobi and if they were gone too long they couldn't come back, it was slow going. But she swore to herself, as had many of the others. They would find a cure. They would help Sasuke-sama.

000

Naruto had expected to miss Iruka-sensei. He hadn't expected to hit someone else. Someone who was attacking him in earnest. Subconsciously, he switched into serious mode and blew the kunoichi back away from him to give him some space to breathe. He was a close fighter, but his Kekkei Genkai worked better from a distance and his sensei was not someone who let him get away with always using his strength. He registered the konoha hitae just in time to cancel a seal before it exploded. Likewise, Anko seemed to recognize him and remained in her defensive stance instead of attacking. Naruto stood straight as he felt embarrassed heat climb his neck.

"Sorry about that." Anko didn't respond, but before Naruto could become nervous about it, Iruka-sensei snagged him around the neck.

"NARUTO! You meant that powder for me! Look at my classroom!" Naruto chuckled as the teacher wrestled him in a neck hold. He could hear the laughter in that voice so he knew that he hadn't actually annoyed Iruka-sensei, this time.

"How else am I going to know if these kids are keeping you on your toes?" Naruto yelped and wriggled away as Iruka-sensei's finger's found his ticklish stomach. Suddenly the room was filled with squeals as he tried to escape the deadly fingers. It took nearly ten minutes to finally appease Iruka-sensei's tickle urge as compensation for the mess in his classroom. Naruto sprawled out, panting.

"Whew! Okay, time for a nap!" He heard Iruka-sensei chortle. Anko was the first to speak though.

"Right. You guys nap, I have to report in. I'll see you later?" Naruto didn't need to look up to know that last question was directed at Iruka-sensei. He sat up as the kunoichi leaped out the window. Iruka-sensei had a silly grin on his face, one Naruto knew too well.

"Iruka-sensei's got a girlfriend!" Iruka-sensei snapped out of it at his singsong voice and turned even brighter red.

"Naruto! About time you popped over. I beginning to think I wasn't going to see you til after classes were done." Naruto noted that Iruka-sensei let the teasing go and smiled. He wouldn't let him get away with that for long.

"Didn't know you were back til a few minutes ago." Iruka-sensei nodded. That made sense if he had spent all night with Hinata.

"All right, come on. We have an hour, how the blazes did you find a sensei from the Namikaze Clan?"

000

Naruto placed the scrub brush in the bucket, laughing as he related Jiraiya's latest prank. He had explained some of his journey. Only now that he was talking about it did he realize how much of it was secret. He couldn't talk about Whirlpool village at all, his Kekkei Genkai and his girlfriend's partner were also off limits. Those three things were very large parts of his training. Still, Iruka-sensei was more that a shinobi-sensei and they had talked non-stop about the places he saw and things he did with Haruka.

The were reaching the end of their time before the students came in and Naruto still hadn't gotten around to what he wanted to say. Apparently Iruka-sensei hadn't lost his ability to read the blonde though.

"Spit it out." Naruto looked over at him to see him leaning back against the wall, his own scrub brush already taken care of. "Whatever you want to talk about, you can tell me anything Naruto." Naruto felt himself grow warm at the serious tone and the hand on his shoulder.

"Did you know that Haruka-sensei was there the night Kyuubi arrived?" Iruka frowned at him as he sat on the ground.

"I was six, Naruto. I shouldn't have even been out there. No, I never heard much about that battle. The only reason I knew about you as opposed to the others my age was because I was out there." Naruto rocked forward on his toes as he knelt in front of the man.

"She actually was the one who called Yondiame out there. She made up the seal he used on me." Iruka's eyes widened. That hadn't occurred to him. He had never wondered where the Yondiame had gotten Naruto's seal from.

"So the Yondiame knew where you were and went to get you?" Naruto looked at him. Iruka swallowed at the pain he saw in those blue eyes. Pain Naruto had hid all his life. Every now and then, especially after he had found out about his passenger, Iruka would see it flit through his countenance, but never so eloquently.

"Yondiame, Namikaze Minato, didn't go and get me from an orphanage." Iruka watched as the young shinobi swallowed. "He went and got me from my mother's bedside." Iruka jerked. _Bedside?_

_"_He _stole..._?!" Naruto shook his head quickly, blinking his eyes.

"My mother was dead. She died giving birth to me." He looked away from the horrified expression on Iruka's face, "I should have said, 'he went and got me from his _wife's_ side'." Iruka felt his body freeze. Yondiame's wife? The yondiame hadn't been married. And yet, looking at Naruto he could see the resemblance to the blonde that had meat so much to this village. Especially with his longer orange coat and blue flames. His blonde hair had grown enough that he really needed the head band now and he had lost much of his baby fat.

"He was your father." It wasn't a question. It was more than a question. It was a realization of a life time of pain and guilt and uncertainty that had tainted Naruto as a bastard in an orphanage in a village that would rather he burn than even learn to walk. Over the years Naruto had earned much of the village's respect, but, the title of bastard, of being unwanted had hung over the young shinobi like a cloud whenever he watched his peers with their families. His friends and team had eased the pain, but the idea that your own didn't want you had never vanished.

"Naruto?" Iruka watched as he rocked on his feet again. He recognized the wince that flooded through his face. It was the look he got whenever he didn't like what he was feeling.

"I've know for about a month, maybe more." He looked over at Iruka ad shrugged. "I've come to grips with it. He was protecting this village." Iruka shook his head, but Naruto wasn't finished. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" He goggled at Naruto. That wasn't what he had been expecting, but Naruto simply nodded.

"You brought me home. Ero-sennin told me that you brought me back to the village that night and gave me to Ji-sama. Th-thanks." Iruka watched as Naruto turned away. He had really changed. Naruto had never to Iruka's knowledge willingly thanked someone. He was hounded so much in the village that 'please' and 'thank you' were words Naruto had no experience with, no faith in their value. Iruka thought he was finally see what Haruka and Asuma had meant last night. He reached forward and dragged the teen to him in a fierce hug. One of the few either of them had had since that night when they both became orphans.

"The only thing I am more proud of than that I was chosen to bring you home, is how amazing you have become since then." He felt Naruto's initial protests to the hug fade as he gripped the green vest of the chunnin instructor. Iruka felt the first of the shudders run through Naruto's body and he leaned back, letting the teen draw the comfort of years from this contact as he listened to the muffled words.

"They wanted me. Haruka-sensei told me, they wanted me." Iruka smiled and pulled him tighter, knowing exactly what those words meant.

"Yes. And so do I."

000

Haruka frowned as she paced in front of the main entrance to her family home. Asuma was off to one side with Team Gai, as they went by. She had already met Lee, Neji and Ten Ten separately and was looking forward to working with them this afternoon. Hinata and Hiashi had shown up a few minutes ago and while Hinata filled Neji in on her clan's meeting, Asuma seemed to be filling Hiashi in on her hospital visit.

Miketsu and Dotsuko were joining them in a few days. Haruka wanted the dust to settle from the clean up and the massacre before subjecting Dotsuko to what was probably her mother's death place. PLus she wasn't sure how she would handle the place. Last time she had been here it had been to announce that she wa eaving the family to marry her mate. Her father, adopted father, had forbidden it, of course, but he was no longer head of the family, Ni-sama had been and he had approved whole-heartedly in bringing the last of the Hatake family into the Namikaze fold. Her father's dismissal of her didn't bother her much. They had adopted her on orders. Her brother was her true family.

Still she had been summoned out without finishing that conversation and she had no idea what her mother had thought of it. She really didn't know what to expect, knowing that later that night her parents had lost their son. She also didn't know what kind of clean-up the village had done after the massacre. There were places in the compound only family members should go and few only full Namikaze, Kekkei Genkai and all, _could_ go. Those places she would have to deal with on her own. Naruto didn't know enough, leaving her no choice.

Speaking of her student, where the blazes was he. She wanted him here when she opened the gate, to show him how if nothing else. She also wanted to know he was all right. He wanted to tell Iruka-sensei about his parents and it was his secret, but even now she wasn't sure what he thought of it. They had talked about it, and he seemed to understand both her decision and Ni-sama's but that didn't mean he was okay with it.

She would ave felt for him, but he had slammed shut their link soon after arriving at the academy. If they were alone, she'd ask Hinata at least if he was all right, but not with Hiashi and non-family members present she couldn't. They hadn't had the chance to discuss the secret, and she had little knowledge of where things stood in the village. It had her off kilter and she didn't like it.

She could see that Asuma didn't like it either. He was taking Tsunade's request to stay close to her seriously and was acting as a buffer for her right now. Much like Iruka was probably doing for Naruto at the moment. She knew that Hiashi had never understood how close they were, though last night had explained it to him somewhat. Still the looked she was getting from the Hyuuga clanhead was far from understanding. It was more pitying. She hated that look.

"Sorry I'm late!" She turned with relief at the buoyant voice. Naruto came running from the direction of the academy, a wide smile on his face as always. Haruka saw with pride that he took in everyone before diverting his path towards his own mate. Hinata's smile similarly lit up the area and although they didn't actually touch more that a finger or two, the greeting was still there for them all to see. Haruka understood the undertone, everyone present was trusted with that part of their secret at least.

She was also relieved to feel the re-opening of her link with her nephew. There was a free, unhindered feeling to him that she hadn't sensed before. Something important to him had been resolved. The underlying worry that he held was still there, but Iruka-sensei had helped him release the barrier holding him back. She really owed that teacher a great deal.

"Now that Naruto is here lets get started." She turned to the gate as Naruto joined her, followed by their friends. She turned back to the door.

After all these years, It was time to come home.

000

* * *

><p>Props to anyone who gets the opening line reference. I'm sorry I"ve been away so long. Truthfully I lost the motivation for this story, but never fear it seems to have returned, allbeit a bit pummeled and humbled, but its back. I'll e updating this again now.<p>

I want to thank all my reviewers and my new readers for not giving up on me. It means so much to me. This story will have at least two more chapters, maybe three and I want to do more with the prologue before I consider it done. I know where the ext four stories in my series are heading, so the series is far from over guys.

Similarly, my FOLD story and my KKM stories are planed out another few chapters and should be getting more attention soon. Have happy holidays.

PS I"ll proof in a week, you know the drill.


	7. Ghosts of the Past

**Ghosts of the Past**

Haruka beckoned Naruto forward. This was an important lesson for him. he was about to learn how to get into his home no matter what.

"Naruto, Activate." She felt his Kekkei Genkai automatically activate upon her request and her activated too. "Look at the seal. This smaller seal is a simply barrier seal. Break it." It shouldn't give Naruto much trouble, but the practice would do him good. She watched as he studied the seal and feeling the Byakugan behind her, she glanced back and saw neji and Hinata watching too. Neji and Hiashi, she saw, were both studying Naruto intently, but she knew Naruto wouldn't give away his Kekkei Genkai here in the open. he knew better than that by now. Hinata was watching the seal though, she was taking it apart with her own Kekkei Genkai.

Although the Byakugan didn't have the same ability with Seals as the Kazegan, it had the ability to see chakra pathways. Hinata had refined the art so that the pathways in a seal, much smaller and more complex that the human body, were visible to her. Haruka hid a smile at her inventive and inquisitive behavior. She and Naruto would love to explore the similarities and differences between their Kekkei Genaki's if life ever gave them break enough to do so.

Naruto cancled the seal easily enough after he had memorized it. He was memorizing any seal he came into contact with these days and soon Haruka was going to have to talk to him about organizing that memory into something more workable. The instinctive memory of the clan was useful in that he wouldn't forget the seal, but remembering a specific seal of its uses would be easier with a more coherent memory scheme.

_Very good._ Since no one knew of his family, Haruka confined this conversation to their bond he had re-opened. _Now see the blue and orange spiral of chakra that webs out from the gate?_ Naruto glanced around, carefully keeping his face neutrally curious. His control had gotten much batter. _That seal protects the entire compound. Unless its removed people can't actually enter the compound from any direction unless they belong to our clan and have been recognized._ She felt Naruto's question. He was still working on communicating with her this way. She theorized that he could do it with Hinata and Neji because he trusted and knew them far better than her. Although understandable, in its own way that was hard for her. It also was helpful. it allowed her to separate him from his father in her mind. She did _not _want to get them mixed up, Naruto was not Ni-sama.

A drop of blood from him and her on certain chakra paths on the door and the seal glowed, spiraling out, recognizing Naruto not only as family, but as the heir to his father. The clan thought he was the clanhead. Haruka filed that away to research if that could cause trouble before they were ready to inform the village and smiled at him. The seals didn't care about age, simply bloodlines and intent. Naruto intended to protect the family and lead it well.

After that was done, Haruka showed him quickly how to completely dismantle the seal. It was a simple process for her, having done it many times when she was younger. She turned to the others behind her.

"All right you guys, listen good. This clan was known for its seals. Meaning if a room is sealed, come and get me or Naruto. Asuma and Hiashi can open some of them and those should be safe, but don't try to break any of the seals on your own. These rooms were sealed for a reason." She opened the gate and stepped into what was and now will be again her home.

0000

Gai ducked under the branch as he tried to keep up with his teammate. Kakashi had been hankering to get home all morning and they had left at the break of dawn to do so. Gai wasn't sure who was more worried about the reunion, Kakashi or Haruka.

Kakashi hadn't slept much the previous night, thinking and staring at the stars. Gai didn't need to ask to know that he was reviewing the past again. The Sharingan was a useful tool of the trade, but Gai's secret was that he thought its most useful feature for Kakashi had been the ability to memorize and replay for him. Not moves, but people. Kakashi could memorize a person, just as they were and revisit them later. That, more than anything else, helped the man cope with the losses in his life.

Gai swung under a branch that sprang up behind the shinobi. They had speculated that Haruka was going to re-open the clan compound today. Kakashi was worried about that. Haruka hadn't been on the best terms with her adoptive parents when she had disappeared.

000

The wind whistled across the path. It was much as it had been in her youth. Mari's house was there, and beyond it, Hatchi's house. The larger building over there was the training area and further down was the main kitchen. The library was attached to the Gardens, but the second floor was missing a large chunk of wall. Most of the windows were boraded or covered with cloth and the doors were all closed.

Haruka swallowed the dry lump of sand that had somehow made its way past her lips. It was too quiet. She looked around for the little kids running underfoot. They usually annoyed at least two of their watchers at a time. The older kids should have been on the steps practicing or the noises of their first seals exploding in their faces should have come from the training hall. The doors were never closed. People were walking in and out too much for the doors to ever stay closed until well after dinner.

They were all gone.

She looked around, identifying the last time she had seen each place. Who had been there, what they had been doing. Slowly memories filtered in until each face smiled and faded from existance. She stopped outside the main house. Her parents, the people who had adopted her, had lived here. Her brother was raised here. She hadn't known the last time she had talked to them, that they would never get another chance to talk. There would never be a chance to apologize. Or to say goodbye.

"Team Gai will start with the far house. Open the doors, sweep out the dust, avoid any seals you don't recognize, which should be all of them." She glanced to one side to see the training hall. That would be a complicated place to clean out. "Clear out the ghosts." She wasn't sure if they heard her whisper, but the three chunnin diverted their attention to the first house on the left.

"Asuma, keep an eye on them." She could tell he wanted to argue, to stay next to her, but she had to face her parents, _their,_ house one her own two feet. She saw him glance at Hiashi, but she wasn't going to send them both elsewhere. She trusted Asuma more than Hiashi to look after everyone. Hiashi would stick near her and help out.

The house was empty. She had known that, but it didn't make walking through it any easier. Slowly she worked her way down the hall, she knew the way. Halting a moment, she turned away from the master bedroom to the second door.

"Naruto, You'll like this room." The room was bright orange and red. Ni-sama had loved the same colors all his life. Kushina had brought some blue and green into the room, but it was definitely still Minato's room.

Naruto poked about the room with Hinata. It was fairly bare compared to her memory. The bed was made and covered as was the dresser and desk. The book shelf had come uncovered at some point, as indicated by the pile of cloth on the ground. IT still seemed to contain most of the books Haruka remembered from her childhood. Hinata sneezed quietly as they disturbed some dust.

"Whose room was this?" Hinata's gentle inquiry was probably rhetorical or for her father, but Haruka answered anyway.

"Ni-sama's" Naruto froze next to his girlfriend. That sad, quiet answer captured his complete attention as Haruka watch him look around the room of his father with new eyes.

"I"ll reclaim my room across the hall." Haruka turned out of the room quickly and was at her childhood door a moment later. She took a deep breath. Both her and her borther's room would have been emptied prior to the massacre so, she hadn't known what to expect for either of them. Minato's room was nearly the same. Less messy and more dusty than her brother had kept it, but Ni-sama had been a neat person so it wasn't too different.

Her room, she wasn't sure she was ready for. Ni-sama's mother had filled it with things when she had been adopted at age six, but Haruka had never felt terribly welcome in it. She didn't blame her brother's parents. Kinnosuke and Shira were decent shinobi. They didn't mistreat her, or abuse her as much as didn't know what to do with her. They had never gotten over the idea that she wasn't actually their daughter, but someone they had been forced to adopt and despite her bond with their son and heir, the best relationship they had ever reached was acquaintance.

Shira had tried to reach out to Haruka on several occasions, and Haruka had reached back as best she could. They enjoyed some activites together, cooking and baking for example. Despite the attempts by both sides for a decade, they never connected. Kinnosuke was even more distant. Haruka tried to reach her adopted father, more similar to him than Shira, but Kinnosuke hadn't been demonstrative with his biological son. To do so with a daughter he hadn't wanted or asked for was beyond his inclination.

He had provided her with a home as honor dictated. Very little else was provided though and Haruka and Kinnosuke Had learned to live with their mutual distance. It hadn't stopped his rules from dictating her life, but it had prevented out and out war between them.

The day Haruka had left for the last time, they had been in one of their few shouting matches. Although, Minato had technically taken the leadership role and thus was in control of the family, her marriage was apparently still subject to Kinnosuke's approval, which he denied vehemently. She hadn't known what Shira thought. Shira rarely gave an opinion until her husband had finished his say and Haruka hadn't been sticking around to hear it. A summons had interrupted her. Her parting words had been to the effect that if she could get called out of the village to die for her family the least they could do was let her have a choice about her own.

That had been the last interaction for the three of them. As far as Kinnosuke and Shira were concerned, Haruka hadn't returned from that mission.

A hand on her shoulder, drew her out of the past. Hiashi's pupilless eyes bore into her gently. She tried to relax her shoulders and take a deep breath, but it wasn't working. She felt the past closing around her more keenly and she reached up to grasp Hiashi's hand. She should have let Asuma accompany her. She hadn't been strong enough.

000

Tsunade grimaced as she placed the last of her papers inthe pile. She had been putting this off for a few hours but her assistant refused to let her leave or give her the next batch of paperwork until she completed this particular task. Sighing, she sent for her pupil.

Looking out over the village as she waited. Sakura had come so far so fast in her studies. She remembered her impassioned request to study under her. Her sweat as she pushed herself to complete the first task in healing and then the second and beyond. Each task she pushed herself to complete even better and faster than before. Tsunade remembered the day Naruto had left over two years ago.

-Flashback-

She took a deep breath as she watched the two small dots go through the gate. Naruto hadn't really said goodbye, but she didn't expect him too either. Jiriaya had promised to take care of the brat so she wasn't as worried. Naruto wouldn't let anything stop him from returning to take her job from her. She knew that.

She let out the breath as the spots leaped off and were gone. Once again her best friend was wandering with a loud blonde and was intent on making him stronger. Once more, she was the only one here. She closed her eyes and brought to mind the last time the three of them had been together, really together. It had been before either boy had left for their journeys. They had played Go and toasted their new chunnin status. Now they were all gone their ways.

Opening her eyes as her new student entered, she let go of the past to look to the future. A determined future as she met the stern and resolute eyes of her genin.

"Sensei, I need to learn." She snorted.

"What do you think you've been doing?" Sakura frowned.

"Both of my teammates have left. They are becoming stronger. they both have dangerous futures. I don't want to be a burden to them anymore. I need to learn. Please teach me." Tsunade regarded the teen bent at the waist in front of her. True she had been simply teaching the girl medicine, but that wasn;t enough for her anymore. Tsunade understood, for both of her teammates were gone as well.

"Sakura-san." The teen stood tall as her name. "Prepare yourself to become a medical kunoichi." Sakura's determined smile confirmed that she was doing the right thing.

She couldn't bring Orochimaru home, but maybe, just maybe Sakura could bring Sasuke home.

-End Flashback-

Sakura had surpassed her expectations in every way. She had learned and practiced and studied harder than she probably ever had before. Now it was time to set her lose as a Kunoichi.

"Tsunage-Sensei?" She took a deep breath and turned to the pink-haired chunnin.

"Sakura-san, it is time."

000

Haruka glanced at the door again as she let Hiashi's presence steady her. OPening the door shouldn't be so hard. She wasn't sure she could stand to see the empty room. It had been full of tools when she had moved in. They hadn't been able to replace the furniture for a few weeks so she had rolled out a futon among the kunai and spears. It hadn't been the most welcoming sight and she had almost been ready to return to the woods until the room was ready. If, after her death, they had returned the room to that state, removed her presene, she wasn't sure she could take it. For all purposes this had been her only family.

She placed her hand on the door knob and paused. Suddenly a larger hand was place over hers. "You're not alone, Haruka." She looked at Hiashi. Together, they turned the knob and opened the door into her bedroom.

Looking around, she saw not tools or an empty room. Like her brothers room, everything was covered in dust and blankets. Unlike her brothers room, this room was straightened. In fact, she saw the bed was still ruffled fromt he morning she had left without making it. Her clothes were washed and stacked neatly on her chest waiting for her to place in their proper spots.

"It looks like they didn't even come in to clean after I left." Her mutter didn't go unheard by her friend.

"You're wrong." She looked at the sad eyes of the Hyuuga clanhead. "Both Kinnosuka-sama and Shira-san came in here often from what I saw." Haruka looked at him skeptically.

"And Shira didn't straighten the bed?" Hiashi shook his head.

"They both left everything exactly as you left it. As if you were to return that evening. Shira-san dusted and swept, but that was it." Haruka looked around again. She hadn't ever thought they would miss her. "Kinnosuke-sama actually went to talk to Kakashi a few weeks after Kyuubi attack." Haruka snorted.

"Who won?" The two had never liked each other, but Hiashi shook his head.

"Kinnosuke-sama told Kakashi that he had his blessing." Haruka spun to look at Hiashi in amazement. Her father had been adament on this. Hiashi grinned. "Kakashi just punched him." Haruka looked away.

"He had always wanted to do that." HIashi nodded. Haruka ignored that though. Her stomach seemed to contain a sort of explosion. She folded back the cover sheet to see the stuffed tiger that her parents had given her for her seventh birthday. Shira had given it to her, but she found out later that Kinnosuke had picked it out. She hugged it close and sank to the ground, letting herself cry for her family.

000

Neji sneezed as the dust puffed in their face. This was the second building they were clearing out. Ten Ten and Lee were working across the street and Neji and Asuma were here. He glanced at Asuma through one eye as he waved the dust away and started to gather some water to wash the room down. Hinata had decided this would be a good exercise for him and so he would give it another go. The first room he had done this to, had gotten quite soake before he had understood the amount of water for this type of work. He had also, unfortunately soaked Asuma.

The wind user had blown dry the room, and himself, and then had stayed well out of Neji's way. Neji watched in satisfaction as the water gently spread over the surfaces in this old kitchen, washing away dust and dirt and leaving the surface clean and shiny. He still couldn't leave a surface dry like his cousin. Hinata had such control over water that she could dry wet clothing.

He frowned, she could also go as far as to reach water inside the body, killing a person. Their reaction to that knowledge had been devastating and Neji was still recovering from it. He now knew what this skill had cost his future clan head and he was determined to meet her there so she knew she wasn't alone.

000

Naruto was sitting in the kitchen with Hinata. They had been in his new room,but when they heard Haruka opene the other door, curiosity had drawn them to the hallway. Watching his teacher break down like that was gut wreching. Hinata had led him away to the kitchen.

"I knew she wasn't too accepted in the family." Hinata looked at her boyfriend at his quiet voice. She nd some water for a pot. A brief jutsu warmed the tea and she poured them both some.

"Technically she and I may not even be blood relatives since our clan is by Kekkei Genkai that isn't necessarily passed only by blood. My grandparents were used to adopt her. She doesn't speak of them like parents." Naruto bite his lip as he tried to reason out his confused feelings. Hinata placed her hand on his in support.

"They were probably the only family she ever knew. Hearing about their death and seeing the effects of their absence are very different things." Naruto nodded.

"I know, its just…" Hinata nodded at his hestitant response.

"I know. But Father is there for her. And Asuma-sensei too. She isn't alone." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." He seemed to think for a little while before standing. "Come on, Hina-chan. Lets go and let her know she isn't alone with us either!" She giggled at his enthusiasm. This was something she had missed with him gone from the village. He had a way of looking at life from a positive, energetic view. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

They were approaching the bedroom when Hinata reached out and stopped Naruto. They could hear the conversation filter out of the room. She had heard her father's voice.

"Haruka, I need to know about Hinata."

000

Haruka Gathered herself together as they started going through some of the items on her dresser. Many of the things were old and brittle and of little use any more, but it gave her something to do with her hands. They had talked some about her parents and memories they each held before settling into a silence.

Haruka could tell Hiashi had something on his mind besides her past. Whatever it was, she would bet good money it was the reason he wouldn't let their bond reform. She was checking through a box of keepsakes while she tried to think of a good way to open the floor for him when he spoke on his own.

"Haruka, I need to know about Hinata." She frowned at him. Hinata?

"You know her better than I do. What-?" Hiashi waved her off that question.

"I meant her birth. Only three people were present during her birth, You, Aya-chan and Tsunade-sama. What happened?" Haruka regarded him as calmly as possible as his voice rose in pitch and volume. She could guess what he was looking for, but she wasn't about to tell him in a shouting match. Especially with Hinata and Naruto in the house.

"Hinata was born. Aya thought she was the most beautiful baby girl with pale purple eyes. Any more details should wait unti-"

"Dammit Haruka, I want to know how you gave birth to my daughter!"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! I do have the nexty chapter started because I couldn't very well end on this cliff hanger without knowing where I was going with it. Give me a month or so to get it finished though ^_^<p> 


End file.
